Schicksalhafte Begegnung im Internet
by arce73
Summary: Internet, Tricks und jedemenge Fun! Claire&Alex und etwasTess
1. Chapter 1

Schicksalhafte Begegnung im Internet

**Autor:** Ari

**Rating: **FSK 14

**Pairing:** Claire und Alex / etwas Tess und Nick

**Inhalt:** Claire möchte ihr Leben verändern und braucht dazu viel Hilfe. Tess ist ihr dabei eine grosse Hilfe. Doch ihre grösste Unterstützung bekommt Claire aus dem Internet. Ihr unbekannter Freund Wildboy steht ihr jeder Zeit mit Rat und merkwürdigen Tipps zur Seite. Die vor allem Alex zu Spüren bekommt.

**Anmerkung: **

**1)**Vorkenntnisse der Serie McLeods Töchter sind von Vorteil, aber nicht zwingend nötig.

**2)**Ich danke Mimmi die meine FF Beta liest und mir super Tipps und Änderungsvorschläge gibt.

**Disclaimer:** Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Einige Charaktere sind von mir erfunden und somit Eigentum des Autors.

**Kapitel: 18**

**Archiviert:** 30.5-8.6.06

**1. Kapitel**

Claire McLeod lag in Bett und betrachtete nachdenklich den Mann neben ihr. Seit Tess vor zwei Jahren bei ihr eingezogen war, hatte sich eine Menge verändert.

Vorher wäre es sicher nicht vorgekommen, dass Claire einen Mann bei sich im Bett hatte. Tess hatte ihre Schwester verändert, weicher, offener und mutiger gemacht.

Claire lächelte, als sie an ihren ersten Kuss mit ihm dachte. Eigentlich sollte es ja nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver werden. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass sie sich in Peter Johnson verlieben würde! Aber es war so sie hatte sich verliebt. Und darin lag das Problem!

Sie sah ihn weiter an wie er so da lag und friedlich schlief, sie dachte zurück an ihre erste Gemeinsame Zeit. Die ersten Wochen konnte sie die Finger nicht voneinander lassen. Alex hatte sie schon mit Siamesischen Zwillingen, die zusammen am Mund verwachsen waren, verglichen.

Alex!

Sie betrachtete Peters Gesicht, wie liebte sie dieses Gesicht, sie fand alles an ihm Aufregend! Wie er sie küsste, wie er sie ansah, seine Berührungen, seine Zärtlichkeit. Alles! Doch das war das Problem.

Liebte! Hatte! Vergangenheit!

Heute Nacht war ihr klar geworden, dass sich ihre Gefühle für ihn verändert hatten.

Es war natürlich etwas ungünstig ihm es in DEM Augenblick zu sagen, schliesslich waren sie ja mittendrin.

Aber genau da war es ihr bewusst geworden. Seine Küsse schmeckten fade, seinen Geruch fand sie nicht mehr erotisch, jede seiner Berührung liessen sie erschaudern, doch nicht aus Erregung, sondern weil es ihr unangenehm war.

Und dann war noch dieses Bild das ihr während dem Sex mit Peter, im Kopf rum geisterte.

Einen anderen Mann! Er stand zwar im Schatten und sie konnte nur seine Silhouette erkennen. Aber alles an ihm zog sie an. Seine Haltung, wie er so lässig am Scheunentor lehnte. Wie er seinen Hut ins Gesicht zog, seine Bewegungen, die auf sehr viel mehr hoffen liessen. Ihr Traummann sprühte gerade zu von Sexappeal.

Peter konnte da nicht mithalten!

Dann war noch die Sache mit Alex. Seit sie mit Peter zusammen war, stieß er immerzu spitze Bemerkungen gegen ihn ab. Er mochte Peter aus verschiedenen Grünen nicht, was Claire nicht so ganz verstehen konnte. Doch ihre Freundschaft zu Alex litt darunter und das war ihr die Beziehung zu Peter nicht wert.

„Liebhaber kommen und gehen, aber Freunde die hat man ein Leben lang" murmelte sie. Claire sah Peter immer noch an und ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Claire sass bereits am Küchentisch als Peter hinunter kam. Er hatte bereits geduscht und war angezogen. Als er sich zu Claire beugte um sie zu Küssen, drehte sie den Kopf weg.

Irritiert sah er sie an.

„Was ist los Claire?" frage er beunruhigt.

„Peter, wie müssen reden!" begann sie zögerlich.

Peter setzte sich hin. Wen eine Frau so eine Unterhaltung begann war es ernst, sehr ernst und Peter wusste das!

„Es klappt nicht Peter, ich mein das zwischen uns! Ich weiss nicht woran es liegt, aber es fühlt sich nicht mehr richtig an."

Claire atmete aus. Es war raus, sie hatte es ihm gesagt.

Peter sass versteinert da und sah sie an. Er hatte mit vielem Gerechnet, aber damit nicht. Was hatte sich verändert, gestern war doch alles noch in Ordnung! Wer hatte Claire beeinflusst, sich von ihm zu trennen!

Alex!

„Es ist Alex, nicht wahr! Er hat dich so lange bearbeitet, bis du nachgegeben hast! Was hat er dir erzählt? Hat er dir das mit meiner Familie unter dir Nase gerieben?" fragte er aufgebracht.

Claire sah in verständnislos an. „Alex hat gar nichts damit zu tun. Niemand hat mich beeinflusst. Gefühle ändern sich und meine haben sich geändert!" erwiderte Claire sauer, seinen letzten Satz hatte sie gar nicht wahrgenommen.

Tess und Meg waren so eben in der Tür erschienen und hatten Peters letzte Worte gehört. Beide hatten sofort verstanden.

„O mein Gott! Peter du bist verheiratet!" stieß Tess erstaunt aus. Meg sah mitleidig zu Claire, die nun langsam begriff.

_«„Hat er dir das mit meiner Familie unter dir Nase gerieben?" Familie? Alex? Was geht hier vor?»_ dachte Claire. Wütend sah sie ihn an!

„Versteh ich das richtig! Du hast eine Familie? Frau und Kinder, willst du das damit sagen? Was hast du dann in meinem Bett gesucht! Warum redest du von Heirat! Gott war ich blöd! Wie konnte ich nur auf dich reinfallen! Verschwinde von hier und geh zu deiner Familie und belüg die weiter!" spukte sie ihm entgegen.

„Claire es ist nicht so wie du denkst! Warte lass es mich erklären" versuchte Peter zu beruhigen.

„Bist du verheiratet? Ja oder nein!" fragte Claire kalt. Peter nickte. „Dann gibt es nichts zu bereden, pack deine Sachen und verschwinde" sie stand auf und ging hinaus.

Tess wollte ihr nach, doch Meg hielt sie fest.

„Lass sie einen Moment allein. Glaub mir sie braucht das jetzt." sagt sie leise zu Tess.

Diese nickte und sah Peter an „Nun, du hast Claire gehört. Du hast dreißig Minuten Zeit um von Drovers Run zu verschwinden. Solltest du dann noch hier sein. Dann wist du nicht mehr in der Lage sein, deine Frau jemals wieder zu betrügen, das verspreche ich dir!" wütend funkelte sie ihn an.

Peter begriff, dass er verloren hatte und ging hinauf. Zwanzig Minuten später sass er bereits im Wagen und fuhr wütend davon. Sein Weg führte ihn nach Killarney, dem Zuhause der Ryans.

Alls er dort an kam, kam ihm bereits Alex entgegen.

Peter stieg aus und ging auf ihn los.

„Du verdammtes Arschloch, konntest ja deine Klappe nicht halten. Musstest ja Claire brühwarm alles erzählen!" schrie er dabei.

Alex hatte Mühe, sich den wild gewordenen Peter vom Leib zu halten. „Sag mal tickst du nicht richtig! Was hab ich mit dir und Claire zu tun?" wollte Alex wütend wissen. Nick und Harry kamen aus dem Haus, sie hatten das Geschrei gehört und wollten nachsehen.

„Tun nicht so unschuldig, nur von dir konnte sie es wissen!" schrie Peter immer noch. Alex sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Peter, es reicht, Alex kann Claire gar nichts gesagt haben. Er weiss es nicht!" bellte nun Harry.

Verwundert sahen ihn Peter, Nick und Alex an. Peter liess nun Alex los. Er sah sie einen Moment lang an und zischte dann in deren Richtung "Ich war das Beste was Claire geschehen konnte!" kaum hatte er das gesagt drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Auto. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr er davon.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Nick seinen Vater und Alex sah ihn auch neugierig an.

„Ich denke Claire hat raus gefunden, dass Peter verheiratet ist!" sagte Harry nüchtern. Alex und Nick sahen nun ihren Vater entsetzt an.

„Seit wann weisst du das und wann wolltest du uns das sagen?" fragte Alex wütend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass euch das was angeht. Es ist Claires Ding und ich mische mich prinzipiell nicht in Angelegenheit anderer ein!" antwortete Harry verärgert.

„Seit wann das den? Ich dachte immer, dass du Claire magst und dann verheimlichst du ihr so was?" fragte Nick ebenfalls etwas sauer.

„Ich mag Claire, dass wisst ihr beide. Ich wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Außerdem wollte ich nicht in die Schusslinie geraten, wenn sie es erfährt. Einer betrogenen Frau geht man lieber aus dem Weg. Ich dachte ich hätte euch was beigebracht!" erwiderte Harry schmunzelnd.

Alex konnte es nicht fassen „Na toll Dad! Ausgerechnet jetzt, da Claire nicht mehr so ein verbissenes, verbohrtes Frauenzimmer ist, musst du so was verschweigen! Na viel Glück wenn sie erfährt, dass du bescheid wusstest. Ich fahr nach Drovers und sehe nach dem Rechten!" wütend stampfte Alex zum Wagen und fuhr los.

Harry und Nick sahen belustigt hinterher.

„Na der wird was erleben! Ich möchte keiner wütenden Claire McLeod begegnen." spottete Harry und Nick lachte leise mit.

Tess war inzwischen zu Claire gegangen und sah sie wie sie an der Koppel am Zaun stand. Ihre Schultern bewegten sich auf und ab! Schnell war sie bei ihr und legte tröstend einen Arm um sie.

„Schhh, Claire, das wird schon wieder. Du konntest das ja nicht wissen. Wir sind alle auf ihn reingefallen. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du um ihn weinst!" versuchte Tess ihre Schwester zu trösten.

Claires Schultern zuckten immer mehr, doch Tess irritierte etwas.

„Claire, Claire alles ok? Sie mich an!" sagte sie deshalb streng.

Claire hob tatsächlich den Kopf und sah sie an. Tess sah die Tränen, aber andere als sie erwartet hätte. Es waren keine Trauertränen, nein es waren Lachtränen. Claire lachte und konnte nicht damit aufhören!

„Claire hör auf, du bist ja hysterisch!" fuhr sie Tess besorgt an.

„Nein bin ich nicht! Ich finde es nur ungeheuer witzig, dass ausgerechnet ich mal „ die andere Frau" bin. Eigentlich dachte ich immer, dass ich die Betrogene sein werde. Aber so! Niemals!" gab sie lachend zu!

Tess verstand gar nichts mehr!

„Tess, sieh mich nicht so an. Ich dreh schon nicht durch. Bevor mir Peter das mit der Familie gestanden hat, habe ich Schluss gemacht!" gestand Claire immer noch lachend. „Also ich finde das komisch, ich mach Schluss und er ist trotzdem der Arsch! So was nenn ich Gerechtigkeit!"

Tess verstand nun endlich Claire´s Reaktion und fiel in ihr Lachen ein. Beide lachten sehr lange und als sie zurück gingen hatten sie sich noch nicht erholt.

Sie sahen wie Alex Wagen ankam und gingen auf ihn zu. Alex konnte nicht fassen was er da sah. Claire und Tess waren am Lachen! Verwirrt sah er die Zwei an!

„Eigentlich dachte ich, dass du Beistand braucht, wie mir scheint ist das nicht der Fall" begrüßte er sie.

Claire sah ihn an und grinste „Alex Ryan, mein Held in verbeulter Rüstung! Du kommst leider zu spät, diese Holde Maid hat den Feind bereits vertrieben." sagte Claire und tippte sich dabei auf die Brust!

Alex sah sie einen Moment verdattert an und dann lachte er. „Ihr seid mir vielleicht ein paar verrückte Hühner!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**

Seit zwei Monaten war nun Claire wieder Single und irgendwie passte ihr dieser Zustand nicht so ganz. Sie konnte es sich fast nicht eingestehen, aber ihr fehlte der Mann an ihrer Seite. Sie hatte sich bereits überlegt, wie sie das Problem angehen sollte. Ihr fiel dabei nur Tess ein, wobei ihr das ziemliches Unbehagen auslöste. Tess war immer voll von irgendwelchen verrückten Ideen. Wenn sie damit ankam würde Tess sicher alle Hebel in Bewegung setzten und davor hatte Claire Angst.

Sie waren heute mal wieder unterwegs um die Rinder einzutreiben. Tess und Claire ritten lange schweigend nebeneinander.

„Weißt du Claire, ich denke es wird Zeit das du wieder ausgehst! Die Sache mit Peter darf dich nicht wieder zurück werfen! Du kennst doch das Sprichwort: Wenn man von Pferd fällt, muss man gleich wieder aufsteigen!" begann Tess das Gespräch.

Claire sah sie an und lachte leise „Ob dus glaubst oder nicht, aber ich habe das Gleiche gedacht. Nur mir fehlt da die Übung! Ich bin nicht so wie du. Du gehst auf die Männer zu und umgarnst sie, dieses Talent fehlt mir!" gab Claire verlegen zu.

„Nun dann müssen wir dafür Sorgen das du Übung bekommst! Ich bringe dir die Tricks bei! Keine Sorge Claire wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln!" zuversichtlich sah sie ihre Schwester an.

Diese hingegen sah sie zweifelnd an. _«In was habe ich mich nur reinmanövriert?»_ dachte sie beunruhigt.

Am gleichen Abend begann Claires spezieller Unterricht und Tess zeigte Claire so einige Tricks. Sie konnte Claire nur mit Mühe davon überzeugen, dass sie die erlernten Tricks auch mal am lebendem Objekt aus probieren sollte. Mit Jodis Hilfe überredeten sie Claire am Samstag nach Fisher zu fahren und einen drauf zu machen.

Nun standen sie am Samstagabend in Tess Zimmer und Claire hatte ein Kleid von Tess an.

Tess versuchte ihr klar zumachen, dass Kleidung eins der ersten Signale sei, auf das die Männer reagierten.

„Claire du musst deine Vorzüge hervorheben, so dass die Männer es sehen können. Du hast immer so verschlossene Kleider an. Wie soll ein Mann da erahnen was du zu bieten hast?" warf ihr Tess vor.

Claire rollte die Augen. „Tess ich sehe lächerlich aus, sieh mich doch mal an. Das bin ich nicht!" beide sahen in den Spiegel und wow - Claire sah super aus.

Sie hatte ein schwarzes Kleid an. Es war dreiviertel lang und umschmeichelte ihren wohlgeformten Körper. Das Oberteil war über ihren Brüsten so drapiert, das sie zwar alles verdeckten, aber man doch genug sehen konnte. Feine Spaghettiträger verliefen über Claires Schultern und brachten dieser hervorragend zur Geltung. Ihre Haare waren locker hochgesteckt und ihr Hals erschien dadurch länger.

„Claire sieh dich mal genau an, Du siehst toll aus! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so schön bist. Ehrlich!" neidisch sah Tess ihre Schwester an.

Genau in diesem Moment stürmte Jodi ins Zimmer und blieb versteinert stehen als sie Claire sah.

„Siehst du, ich sehe lächerlich aus, sieh dir Jodi an und was sie für ein Gesicht macht!" vorwurfsvoll sah Claire Tess an.

„Claire ... du .. wowwhh... wenn ich ein Mann wäre würde ich dich gleich flachlegen! Ehrlich!" stotterte Jodi begeistert.

„Das ist nicht fair, warum haben die andern das was ich haben will! MOM komm her das glaubst du sonst nicht" rief Jodi nach Meg.

Diese kam herbei geeilt und als sie das Zimmer betragt fiel ihr der Kiefer runter „Claire?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Unsicher sah diese an sich runter und hob fragen eine Augenbraue „ Und was meinst du?"

„Du siehst toll aus. Ich hätte dich beinahe nicht erkannt! Du siehst so ganz anders als sonst aus. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dir so was stehen würde" gab Meg ehrlich zu.

Tess grinste Claire siegessicher an. „Siehst du! Meg findet es toll und Jodi möchte dich flachlegen!"

„Ach heisst das jetzt, dass ich nur für Frauen anziehend wirke? Darauf steh ich nicht besonders." gab Claire zickig zurück. Sie fühlte sich unwohl und das Kleid war ihr zu offenherzig!

„Ich warne dich Claire! Wehe du ziehst dich um. Wir gehen ja nach Fisher, da kennen dich die Jungs nicht! Was hast du zu verlieren? Ausser eine heisse Nacht vielleicht." warnte sie Jodi grinsend.

Claire sah sie entsetzt an. Diese grinste noch breiter „Auf gehst! Männer von Fisher, die drei heissen Weiber von Drovers sind in Anmarsch! Kämmt euch die Haare, wascht euch und versorgt euch gut mit Gummis!" sagte sie dabei.

Meg schlug ihrer Tochter vorwurfsvoll mit der Hand auf den Hinterkopf!

„Mensch Mom, das war doch nur ein Witz!" maulte Jodi beleidigt.

Claire straffte die Schultern und seufzte ergeben. „Also los! Bevor ich es mir anders Überlege!"

Tess und Jodi lachten sich an. Oja dieser Abend versprach sehr lustig zu werden!

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Fisher.

Alex und Nick standen an der Bar und langweilten sich. Die Frauen waren entweder zu Jung oder in Begleitung.

„Tolle Idee Nick, hier ist ja tote Hose! Ich wollte ja ins Pub nach Gungellan, aber nein mein Herr Bruder wollte nach Fisher!" meckerte Alex.

Nick dagegen sah gespannt auf die Tür „Na ich denke das hat sich soeben geändert. Sieh mal!" mit dem Kopf nickte er zur Tür.

Tatsächlich drei wunderschöne Frauen betraten das Lokal.

„Wirklich toll, das ist doch Jodi mit ihren Freundinnen!" sagte Alex genervt.

„Stimmt, egal lass uns hingehen und sie begrüssen." Nick ging auf die drei zu und zog Alex mit sich. Beim näher kommen erkannt Nick, dass eine der zwei anderen Frauen Tess war. Nick grinste!

„Hey seht mal wer hier ist!" sagte Jodi und wies auf die zwei die ihnen entgegenkamen.

Tess lächelte Nick an, doch Claire versteckte sich hinter Jodi.

„Das ist ja Alex! Wenn der mich so sieht fällt der tot um vor Lachen!" zischte sie dieser ins Ohr. Jodi lachte. Es versprach tatsächlich ein lustiger Abend zu werden.

Die Jungs waren bei ihnen angekommen und begrüßten die drei freundlich

„Hey Jodi, willst du uns nicht deine Freundin vorstellen?" flachste Alex.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich sie dir vorstellen muss, Alex" erwiderte Jodi geheimnisvoll lächeln und trat dabei zur Seite. Claire stand ihm nun gegenüber und wurde rot.

Nick und Alex lächelten freundlich. Nicks lächeln wurde bereiter als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand.

Alex brauchte einen Moment länger um zu erkennen, dass Claire vor ihm stand.

„Claire?" ungläubig sah er sie an. „Bist du das?"

„Hi Alex! Äh.. wie geht's?" fragte Claire unbeholfen. Nervös fuhr sie sich dem Hals hinunter und erregte so Alexs Blick darauf.

Nervös zupfte sie nun an ihrem Oberteil und versuchte es hochzuziehen um sich zu bedecken. Durch diese Bewegung wurde Alex erst auf Dekolleté aufmerksam. Seine Augen weiteten sich und ihm wurde warm.

„Claire du siehst toll aus!" Nick sah sie bewundernd an.

„Nicht wahr! Ich mein, das ist Claire! Sie sieht so heiß aus, so verdammt sexy! Wenn ich ein Mann wäre, würde ich sie an Ort und Stelle vernaschen! Gut dass ihr hier seid, so könnt ihr Claires Bodyguards spielen. Ich denke, wir werden viel zu tun haben, um die sabbernden Jungs von Claire fernzuhaltend!" sagte Jodi aufgeregt.

Claire warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu! „Was ist? Ist doch wahr!" meinte Jodi verwundert.

Claire war das ganze unheimlich peinlich. Ausgerechnet Alex! Jodis Sprüche fand sie auch nicht besonders toll. Musste sie auch noch so darauf rumreiten!

Alex stand immer noch da und konnte es nicht fassen. Diese Femme Fatale sollte Claire sein? Claire, die sonst nur Jeans und Blusen trug, die bis oben zugeknöpft waren! Das konnte nicht sein!

Tess sah zwischen den beiden hin und her! Die Spannung war geladen. Verwundert sah sie zu Nick, der sie grinsend ansah. Bewundernd sah er sie nun an. Claire sah toll aus, doch auch Tess musste sich nicht verstecken.

Die drei Frauen hatten sofort für Aufsehen gesorgt. Die ersten Männer kamen bereits auf sie zu! Genauer gesagt auf Claire! „Hast du Lust zu Tanzen?" fragte der erste der bei ihr war. Claire sah ihn etwas hilflos an.

„Hey Kumpel, verzieh dich! Die Lady gehört zu mir!" hörte sie jemand sagen.

Alex! Er hatte sich von seinem Schock erholt und stand nun beschützend vor ihr.

Die anderen Männer verstanden und verzogen sich wieder.

Jodi, Tess und Nick konnten sich kaum ein Lachen verkneifen.

Alex benahm sich wie ein eifersüchtiger Goggel!

„Darf ich bitten?" auffordern hielt Alex nun Claire die Hand hin, dabei wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen. Diese Geste löste Claires Anspannung, befreiend lächelnd ergriff sie seine Hand. „Aber gern!"

Zusammen gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche. Nick griff nun nach Tess Hand und zog sie ungefragt mit auf die Fläche. Jodi stand nun ganz alleine da.

„Toll, und ich steh nun wieder alleine da!" murmelte sie verärgert.

Langsam ging sie Richtung Bar.

„War das deine Idee?" fragte Nick leise seine Tanzpartnerin.

„Nun, Claire wollte sich etwas verändern! Ich hab ihr nur die Richtung gezeigt. Wenn das Material stimmt, ist es eine leichte Aufgabe." antwortete sie grinsend

„Oja, das Material stimmt wirklich. Wer hätte das gedacht, dass Claire so aussehen könnte!" sagte Nick ebenfalls grinsend.

Tess versteifte sich ein bisschen, so war das aber nicht gedacht!

Nick merkte es und zog sie näher an sich ran „Muss wohl in der Familie liegen!" gab er schmunzelnd, dicht an ihrem Kopf, zu und küsste zärtlich ihre Haare.

Tess seufzte glücklich und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Nick lachte leise.

„Ich hatte dich im ersten Moment nicht erkannt, Claire. Du siehst so anders auf, gar nicht nach der Claire die ich kenne!" meinet Alex gepresst zu ihr. Er hielt sie in den Armen und hatte gebührenden Abstand zu ihr.

Claire rollte mit den Augen. „Frag nie deine Schwester, wenn es um Modetips geht." gab sie entnervt zurück.

„Gut, dass ich keine Schwester habe." grinste nun Alex „Aber du siehst gut aus, um es mit Jodis Worten zu sagen, richtig heiß!"

Claire wurde rot, in dem Moment stieß sie jemand von hinten an und sie fiel etwas in Alexs Arme. Dieser zog sie nun fester an sich.

Sie genoss es so eng mit ihm zu tanzen. «Was_ ist nur los mit mir, Ich hab das Gefühl ich hätte tausend Schmetterlinge im Bauch!»_ dachte Claire verwirrt. Diese ungewohnte Nähe zu Alex verwirrte sie zunehmend.

Alex hingegen genoss es Claire so dicht an sich zu spüren. Er hatte so ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch und er mochte das Gefühl.

Er sah Claire an und die beiden verloren sich in dem Blick des jeweilig anderen.

Unbewusst kam er ihr mit seinem Gesicht näher. Claire kam ihm entgegen. Das Gefühl in ihrem Bauch wurde stärker. Ich wurde etwas schwindlig. Alex war nun nur noch Millimeter von ihrem Mund entfernt. Ihr Magen spielte verrückt. Claire sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen entsetzt an. Alex blickte verwundert auf sie runter. Plötzlich verschloss Claire mit ihrer Hand den Mund und rannte auf die Toilette. Ihr wurde schlecht und musste sich übergeben.

Tess hatte aus den Augenwinkel gemerkt, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Sie sah sich suchend um und sah einen ziemlich verdutzten Alex, der mitten auf der Tanzfläche stand. Sie zählte eins und eins zusammen und folgte Claire auf die Toilette. Jodi hatte es ebenfalls bemerkt und folgte den beiden.

„Claire, Claire was ist los?" fragte sie in der Toilette.

Eine kreideweiße Claire kam aus einer der Kabinen heraus. Sie sah elend aus.

Jodi kam nun auch rein getrappelt.

„Mir ist nicht gut, ich weiss nicht was los ist. Mir dreht sich alles..." kaum hatte sie das gesagt, glitt Claire zu Boden.

Tess war nun in Panik „Jodi ruf die Jungs sie sollen mir helfen. Ich bekomme sie hier alleine nicht raus!"

Jodi lief hin aus und als sie Alex und Nick erreichte, berichtet sie was soeben geschehen war.

Alex stürmte direkt los und trat ohne zu klopfen, in die Toilette.

Tess kniete über Claire und tupfte ihr Gesicht mit nassen Tüchern ab.

„Alex heb sie hoch und bring sie in den Wagen. Ich krieg sie nicht wach. Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus mit ihr."

Alex tat was ihm Tess gesagt hatte, als er Claire ihn ihren Wagen gelegt hatte, stieg Tess ein und fuhr weg. Nick Jodi und Alex sahen ihr hinterher.

„Na los wir müssen ihnen nach!" forderte Jodi die beiden auf.

Doch beide blieben immer noch stehen „Halloooo! Heute noch!" sagte nun Jodi energischer.

Das wirkte, die zwei bewegten sich und rannten zu ihrem Wagen.

„Hey Jungs wartet, ich wollt mich doch nicht wirklich hier lassen?" schrie sie den beiden hinterher.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel**

Tess hatte Claire in Rekordtempo ins Krankenhaus gefahren und parkte direkt vor dem Notfalleingang. Sie war zutiefst in Sorge, denn Claire war immer noch bewusstlos. Panisch schnappte sich Tess den erstbesten Pfleger und schrie ihn beinahe zusammen. Der arme Mann verstand nur, Schwester... Ohnmächtig... Wagen. Schnell reimte er sich den Rest zusammen, schnappte sich eine Rolltrage und ging zum Ausgang. Vorsichtig hob er Claire aus dem Wagen und schob sie ins nächste freie Behandlungszimmer.

Tess hatte das Gefühl das die Untersuchung Stunden dauerte. Die anderen waren inzwischen auch angekommen und nun warteten sie gemeinsam auf weitere Informationen. Endlich kam ein Arzt auf sie zu.

"Ich suche die Angehörigen von Miss McLeod" fragte er.

"Ich bin ihre Schwester!" beantwortete Tess seine Frage.

"Wer von den anwesenden Männern, ist der Partner von Miss McLeod?" fragte er weiter. Alex und Nick sahen sich bestürzt an.

"Keiner!" sagte Jodi vorlaut.

"Ok, dann würde ich sie bitten mit mir mit zukommen" wandte sich der Arzt an Tess und ging voraus. Tess folge ihm zögernd.

"Warum wollte er wissen, wer Claires Partner ist?" wunderte sich Nick. Ratlos sah er Alex und Jodi an.

Jodi fing an zu grinsen "Ja wer weiß, vielleicht ist Claire ja schwanger!" witzelte sie.

Alex und Nick sahen sie zweifelnd an.

"Ist doch war, möglich ist alles!" rechtfertigte sich Jodi Schulterzuckend.

Tess saß dem Arzt gegen über und sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Sind sie sicher?" fragte sie ihn leicht schockiert. Dieser nickte "So sicher wie es nur geht." antwortete er ernst.

"Huuuu, und ich soll es ihr beibringen?" wollte sie weiter wissen.

"Normalerweise nicht, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände, denke ich, es wäre so am Besten" antwortete der Mediziner.

Tess nickte "Ok, ich mache es, kann ich zu ihr?"

"Wenn sie wollen, ich bleibe in der Nähe, falls etwas sein sollte." bot er ihr an. Tess nickte dankbar.

Er stand auf und zeigte ihr den Weg, vor Claires Zimmer ging er zur Seite und liess sie eintreten.

Claire lag auf dem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Sie hörte wie jemand eintrat und grinste verlegen als sie Tess sah.

"Na, so ein Ende hätten wir uns beide nicht vorgestellt." begrüßte sie ihre Schwester.

Tess sah sie ernst an und versucht zu lächeln.

Claire sah sie nun Stirnrunzeln an.

"Was ist los? Was hat der Arzt gesagt? Was fehlt mir?" fragt sie nun beunruhigt.

"Nichts, ehrlich, dir fehlt nicht. Eigentlich hast du was zuviel!" meinte Tess leise.

"O Gott, was ist es? Ist es sehr schlimm?" panisch sah Claire Tess an.

Tess schmunzelte. "Nun Claire, es ist nicht schlimm..." Claire sah sie erleichtert an "... du bist nur ein bisschen schwanger!" endete Tess.

Claire blieb der Mund offen stehen.

"Was? Nein! Nicht das! Alles andere! Nur nicht das!" Claire konnte nicht verstehen was sie so eben gehört hatte.

Nick, Jodi und Alex hörten Claires Stimme, die immer lauter wurde und folgten dem Lärm.

"ICH...NEIN... DIESER... VERDAMMTE MISTKERL...ICH BRING IHN UM!"

Alex kam ins Zimmer und sah sie erstaunt an. Nick und Jodi folgten ihm und sahen das gleiche.

Claire sass im Bett und war ausser sich! Tess stand daneben und hatte Mühe ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Der Arzt stand etwas abseits und wusste nicht genau was er davon halten sollte.

"Was ist hier eigentlich los?" wollte ein sichtlich irritierter Alex wissen.

Claire sah mit wütend funkelnden Augen an.

"WAS LOS IST!... DU FRAGST WAS LOS IST... DU UND DEINES GLEICHEN!... ZWEI MINUTEN SPASS UND WIR FRAUEN DÜRFEN ES 18 JAHRE AUSBADEN!... DAS IST LOS...! DU...DU...DU... MANN DU!" warf sie Alex an den Kopf.

Nick begann zu grinsen während Alex sie entgeistert ansah.

"DU LACH NICHT!.. DU BIST JA AUCH SO EINER!" schrie Claire nun Nick an. Tess konnte sich nun auch nicht mehr halten. Jodi blickte verwundert hin und her...und begriff! Sie stimmte in das Lachen von Tess und Nick ein.

Claire sah die drei wütend an und dann zu Alex. Sein Anblick liess ihre Wut verschwinden. Sie begann nun ebenfalls leise zu lachen.

Alex stand da und sah so verzweifelt aus. Claire erinnerte sich, was sie ihm in ihrer Wut an den Kopf geworfen hatte und musste nun lauter lachen.

"Was ist hier eigentlich los? Warum lacht ihr?" Alex war nun auch wütend. Er hasste es wenn man Witze auf seine Kosten machten.

Mitleidig sah ihn nun Claire an.

"Es war wohl etwas zu viel heute. Tja Schwangere sollten sich da vielleicht etwas schonen."

Alex sah sie verdattert an "Von dem bisschen Tanzen?" fragte er trottelig, der nicht ganz verstanden hatte, was ihm da gerade mitgeteilt wurde.

Nun konnte der Arzt auch nicht mehr das Lachen verkneifen.

Alex brauchte einen Moment, bevor er seinen Fehler bemerkte.

"Oh... sorry...ich..wollte...ich mein...ich... weiss wie... nur wir..." Alex stotterte und wusste nicht wie er aus dieser Nummer kommen sollte.

"Alex,... Peter! Er ist der Vater!" Claire konnte Alex Versuche nicht mehr mit ansehen. "Aber bei der nächsten Gelegenheit erkläre ich dir gerne, wie das mit den Babys geht. Eins kann ich dir versichern, es hat nichts mit Tanzen zu tun!" Claire konnte sich diesen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen.

Alex sah sie an und stimmte nun ins allgemeine Lachen ein.

Claire dachte spät in der Nacht darüber nach, was sich heute so ereignet hatte.

Nachdem der Arzt sie ermahnt hatte, sich etwas zu schonen, hatte er sie entlassen.

Schwanger! Von Peter! Ihr Leben war als Single bereits kompliziert. Wie sollte es allein erziehende Mutter werden? Claire wusste nicht genau was sie nun machen sollte. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Sie stand auf und zog sich an. Leise schlich sie aus dem Haus und ging zu den Pferdeställen. Beim Reiten hatte sie immer die besten Ideen.

Claire ritt nicht lange, sie wollte nur zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz gehen und nachdenken.

Als der Tag sich ankündigte machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Tess war bereits aufgestanden und machte sich etwas Sorgen. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Claire weg war und konnte sich denken wo sie war. Aber sie wollte noch etwas warten. Sie atmete befreit auf als sie Claire ankommen sah.

"Hey da bist du ja! Ich hatte mir etwas Sorgen gemacht" begrüßte sie Claire.

Diese stieg am und sattelte da Pferd ab.

"Ich musste so übereiniges nachdenken." sagte sie, während sie ihr Pferd abtrocknete.

"Das kann ich mir denken. Ist was dabei raus gekommen?" fragte Tess vorsichtig.

"Ich werde es Peter sagen. Er hat ein Recht es zu erfahren. Ich will nicht, dass mein Kind aufwächst ohne zu wissen wer sein Vater ist." Claire sah Tess ernst an. Diese nickte verständnisvoll.

"Gehst du zu ihm zurück?" wollte Tess weiter wissen.

"Nein, Peter und ich das ist vorbei" sagte Claire.

"Gut, komm las uns rein gehen. Meg macht dir sicher ein Mordsfrühstück." Tess sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Claire lachte auf "Oja, sie wird mich sicher mästen wollen."

Sie legte ihren Arm um Tess Schulter und so gingen beide zusammen ins Haus.

Mittlerweile waren drei Wochen vergangen und Claire hatte mit Peter alles besprochen. Er hatte zwar gehofft, dass Claire zu ihm zurückkommen würde, aber nichts was er gesagt hatte, konnte sie umstimmen. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass er die Scheidung eingereicht hatte konnte sie überzeugen. Er akzeptierte widerwillig ihre Endscheidung.

Alex wurde ihr gegenüber so richtig fürsorglich, den Anblick der bewusstlosen Claire in dieser Diskothek, hatte er nicht vergessen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen ein wachsames Auge auf Claire zu werfen.

Aus diesem Grund war er heute mit ihr unterwegs. Sie wollten gemeinsam die Zäune an der gemeinsamen Grenze kontrollieren.

Sie waren schon einige Zeit unterwegs und sie unterhielten sich über vieles.

Als sie den letzten Pfahl ausgewechselt hatten, luden sie ihre Materialien ein.

Claire fühlte sich auf einmal nicht so gut.

"Alex können wir zurückfahren? Ich glaub ich hab für heute genug." fragte sie Alex.

Er sah sie besorgt an "Alles ok?"

"Ja, ich denke nur, dass es für heute zuviel war." beruhigend lächelte sie ihm zu.

Er verlud noch die restlichen Sachen und fuhr los.

Claire wurde es immer übler. Sie hatte Schmerzen und ihr war schwindlig.

Claire krümmte sich plötzlich, eine Schmerzwelle erfasste sie.

Alex sah besorgt zu ihr rüber. "Claire was ist los?"

"Alex, irgendetwas stimmt nicht! Das Baby! Ich glaube ich blute!" ängstlich sah sie ihn an.

Alex verstand und wendete den Wagen. "Ich fahre nach Killarney, da kann ich dich mit dem Hubschrauber schneller ins Krankenhaus bringen" informierte er sie.

Claire krümmte sich immer weiter.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie Killarney. Harry stand am Weg und besprach er etwas mit einem seiner Arbeiter. Besorgt sah er zu Alex und Claire rüber.

Alex stieg aus und rannte um den Wagen. "Dad ist der Hubschrauber voll getankt?" rief er dabei seinem Vater zu.

Alarmiert ging Harry rüber „Was ist los, ist was mit Claire?"

"Ja, sie hat Schmerzen und wurde kurz bevor wir ankamen ohnmächtig." klärte Alex seine Vater auf. "Ruf im Krankenhaus an und gib denen Bescheid. Könntest du auch Tess bescheid geben und Peter auch."

Harry nickte und sah zu wie Alex Claire aus dem Wagen hob und zum Helikopter rüber lief. Er war geschockt Claire so zu sehen, aufmunternd winkte er Alex zu, der nun im Begriff war abzuheben.

Harry griff zum Mobiltelefon und wählte die Nummer des Krankenhauses. Während er das tat kam er bei Alex Wagen an. Er wollte bereits weiter gehen, als er Blut auf dem Beifahrersitz sah. Ihm stockte der Atem. Zutiefst beunruhig teilte er dem Krankenhaus mit, was geschehen war. Anschließend Informierte er Tess, die sich gleich auf den Weg machte.

Alex tigerte ungeduldig im Wartezimmer auf und ab und wartete, dass ihm jemand etwas mitteilen würde. Tess kam in Nicks Begleitung an. In wenigen Worten erklärte er ihr was geschehen war. Tess suchte Trost in seinen Armen. Alex wog sie sanft hin und her.

Peter, der von Harry informiert wurde, traf ebenfalls ein. Nick erzählte ihm was Alex ihnen mitgeteilt hatte. Geschockt setzte er sich hin. Die anderen taten es ihm nach.

Ausser Alex, der tigerte weiterhin auf und ab.

Endlich kam ein Arzt, es war der derselbe wie vor drei Wochen.

"Guten Tag zusammen, Miss McLeod ihrer Schwester geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie schläft im Moment." begann er.

"Was ist mit dem Baby?" fragte nun Peter.

Der Arzt sah ihn betreten an "Leider konnten wir nichts mehr machen, Miss McLeod hatte eine Fehlgeburt. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, jede 4. Schwangerschaft endet vor der 12. Woche." sagte er.

Tess sah ihn geschockt an. "Warum?.. Kann... sie..." stotterte Tess.

Der Arzt sah sie verständnisvoll an "Nun es hat viele Gründe, Überarbeitung, Stress doch in diesem Fall lag es anscheinend am Fötus. Etwas stimmte nicht, er war unterentwickelt. Mutternatur hat nur ihre Arbeit getan und es ausgetrieben.

Dank Mr. Ryans schnellem Handeln hat ihre Schwester hat keine Schäden davongetragen. Sie kann weiterhin schwanger werden und gesunde Kinder bekommen" endete er seinen Bericht.

Betreten sahen sich nun alle an! Tess fasste sich als erste „Weiss sie es schon?"

„Ja, aber ich denke sie wird jetzt jede Menge Zuwendung brauchen, um den Verlust zu verarbeiten" antwortete der Arzt.

„Dürfen wir zu ihr" fragt Peter.

„Ja sicher, aber nicht alle auf einmal." sagte der Arzt.

„Tess und Peter, ich denke ihr solltet zuerst gehen." sagte Alex bestimmend.

Die zwei angesprochenen nickten und gingen dem Arzt nach.

Alex und Nick sahen ihnen traurig hinterher.

Bei Claires Zimmer angekommen, lies der Arzt sie eintreten und ging wieder weg.

Claire sah zu ihnen hin, irgendwie schien sie merkwürdig. Tess hätte eine weinende Claire erwartet, aber sie schien sehr gefasst zu sein.

„Hey. Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Tess vorsichtig.

„Gut, ich denke der Arzt hat euch bescheid gesagt. Ich mein das mit dem Baby." erwiderte Claire. Beide nickten.

„Es tut mir Leid Peter, dass das geschehen ist. Ich weiss nicht, vielleicht hätte ich weniger arbeiten sollen mehr Gemüse essen..." Claire sah ihn traurig an.

„Claire es war nicht deine Schuld. Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe." tröstete Peter sie.

Tess setzte sich zu Claire aufs Bett und hielt ihre Hand, dankbar drückte diese zu.

Die beiden brauchten keine Worte um sich zu verständigen.

Peter füllte sich überflüssig. Er ging zu Claire gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und flüsterte leise „Leb wohl Claire!" Er wusste dass es vorbei war, nur das Baby hatte nochmals zusammengeführt.

Claire sah ihn an und nickte ihm zu „Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass es so zu Ende geht. Danke für die schöne Zeit." flüsterte sie eben so leise. Peter sah sie traurig an, nickte und ging hinaus. Für immer!

Tess sah ihre Schwester erstaunt an. „Das war's? Du lässt ihn so gehen?"

„Tess wir hatten ja vorher bereits alles geklärt. Unsern Streit hatten wir schon begraben. Das Baby war die einzige Verbindung die wir noch hatten. Ich bin froh, dass wir es so friedlich beenden konnten." bestätigte Claire.

Tess sah sie fassungslos an „Claire du hörst dich so an, als währst du glücklich über das was geschehen ist!"

„Nein Tess, natürlich nicht! Ich wollte das Baby nicht verlieren. Aber dass ich es verloren habe, haben sich doch jede menge Probleme in Luft aufgelöst.

Sei ehrlich, wie wäre das ausgegangen? Ich und ein Baby, ohne richtigen Vater.

Wir schaffen es auch so kaum über die Runden. Ich wäre für längere Zeit nicht so Einsatzfähig gewesen. Ich will Kinder Tess, aber ich will es richtig, mit einem Ehemann an meiner Seite, der mir hilft und mich unterstütz.

Es tut weh, glaub mir. Ich hab mich langsam auf das Kleine gefreut, aber so ist es besser, glaub mir" traurig aber bestimmt sah Claire ihre Schwerster an.

Tess verstand was ihr Claire da sagen wollte, irgendwo hatte sie ja auch Recht.

Sie umarmte sie und Claire war froh das Tess es verstand. Lange blieben die beiden so umarmt.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel**

Ein Jahr war seitdem vergangen und Claire hatte ihre Fehlgeburt gut überstanden. Sie dachte nur manchmal daran, dass sie heute ein Baby hätte. Sie war anfangs sehr traurig darüber gewesen, doch sie hatte begriffen, dass das Leben weitergehen musste. Einiges hatte sich inzwischen geändert.

Sie und Alex waren nun Partner. Sie hatten zusammen eine Pferdezucht und Ausbildungzentum eröffnet und nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten lief diese wie geschmiert. Claire war für die Ausbildung zuständig. Alex fürs Geschäftliche.

Auch in der Liebe hatte sich auf Drovers so einiges getan.

Tess und Nick waren sich eine zeitlang richtig nahe gekommen, aber irgendwie schafften sie es nicht den letzten Schritt zu machen. Nach einigen hin und her hatten sie beschlossen Freunde zu bleiben. Tess hatte danach einige Bekanntschaften. Wie mit Dave, dem neuem Tierarzt, doch irgendwie kamen Tess und Nick nicht so ganz voneinander los und so verlief die Sache mit Dave im Sand.

Terry war endlich bei Meg eingezogen und Claire, nun sie war immer noch alleine. Mit Alex hatte sie nie darüber gesprochen was damals in der Disco beinahe geschehen war. Beide waren zur Tagesordnung übergegangen.

Nach dem Versuch von damals, hatte sie sich von Tess zu keinen weiteren Experimenten überreden lassen.

Dafür hatte sie das Internet für sich entdeckt. Claire war zu einer begeisterten Chatterin geworden. Fast jeden Abend sass sie nun am PC und quatschte mir irgendwelchen Leuten, so auch heute Abend.

_Wildboy: hey horse whisper, auch mal wieder online?_

_Horse Whisper: aber ja doch, was machst du heute hier. heute ist doch Fußball?_

_Wildboy: heute nicht, war ein strenger tag und unserer jungs spielen schlecht._

_Horse whisper: na was machst du eigentlich? wir chatten nun seit wochen _

_zusammen und ich weiss so gar nichts über dich?_

_Wildboy: stimmt, nun eigentlich mag ich ja gerade deshalb das net, hier ist man so schön anonym. aber du hast recht etwas kann ich dir ja erzählen. _

_nun ich leite einen betrieb und hab im moment etwas ärger mit meinem partner!_

_Horse Whisper: das kenne ich, heute war bei mir auch so ein scheiß tag! ich sag _

_nur eins, männer!_

_Wildboy: sag bloß du bist ne frau!_

_Horse Whisper: klar was dachtest den! ein esel?_

_Wildboy:nein eigentlich dachte ich, das du ein mann währst! kommst nicht rüber, als wärst du ne frau!_

Horse Whisper: liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich mich nicht wie eine fühle. in meinem 

_job darf ich keine frau sein, da muss ich meinen mann stehen. _

_Wildboy: ach so, was machst du denn beruflich? was mit pferden?_

_Horse Whisper: hey du verletzt die oberste direktive! keine persönlichen fragen oder _

_andeutungen!_

_Wildboy:sorry, aber dein nick könnte einen darauf bringen! pferdeflüsterer!_

_Horse Whisper: es gibt auch einen film der so heisst. vergessen?_

_Wildboy:wie könnte ich, danach hatte ich einen richtigen schlag bei den frauen!_

_Horse Whisper: hä?_

_Wildboy:na du weißt schon robert redfort, pferde, die wildnis._

_Horse Whisper: hast DU denn was mit pferden zu tun?_

_Wildboy:manchmal, aber auch mit anderen tieren._

_Horse Whisper: hunden, katzen, bist du tierarzt?_

_Wildboy:hey oberste direktive! aber nein, bin ich nicht_

_Wildboy:sorry ich muss nun los, meine schlechte hälfte will auch mal an den PC. recherchen und so, vielleicht seh ich morgen abend noch mal rein. cu!_

_Horse Whisper: mal sehen obs mir reicht, habe morgen viel zu tun. bis demnächst _

Claire loggte sich aus. Ihr gefiel es, sich mit Wildboy zu unterhalten, er war immer so lustig, Bessere Hälfte? Schade er war wohl verheiratet!

Sie fuhr den Computer runter und ging schlafen!

Wildboy loggte sich ebenfalls aus und löschte den Verlauf. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Mitbewohner herausfand, wo er seine Zeit im Internet verbrachte.

Horse Whisper war also eine Frau, sicher so eine Matrone, bei dem so manchen Männer es kalt den Rücken hinunter läuft. Er lachte!

„Was ist? Warum lachst du?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Nichts! Hast du dir schon mal überlegt wie eine Frau aussehen muss, dass Männer vor ihr kuschen?" fragte Wildboy.

„Hä? Was? Bist du heute von einem Pferd getreten worden?" fragte der andere verwirrt. Wildboy grinste wieder und liess den anderen stehen. Ratlos sah der ihm hinter her.

„Alex du machst das falsch!" böse kam Claire auf Alex zu. „Bist du ein Anfänger oder was! Wenn du das Pferd weiter so streng ran nimmst, wird es uns nie vertrauen!"

„Ich hab ja von Anfang an gesagt, dass es unmöglich ist dieses Wildpferd zu zähmen. Aber nein, du musst ja wie immer deinen Dickkopf durchsetzten. Mach doch deinen Scheiß selber Claire, mir reichts!" Alex warf ihr wütend die lange Longe hin und ging zu seinem Wagen.

Claire sah ihm ebenso wütend hinterher! In letzter Zeit stritten sie nur noch. Es war wohl doch falsch gewesen, mit ihm zusammen zuarbeiten.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und arbeitete weiter mit dem Tier.

Nick sah erstaunt hoch, als er Alex´ Wagen hörte.

„Hey wolltest du heute nicht bei Claire arbeiten? Ich denke das Wildpferd macht euch solche Mühe?" fragte Nick Alex erstaunt.

„Frag nicht! Mach nie Geschäfte mit einer Frau, vor allem nicht mit einer McLeod. Die Frau bringt mich zur Weißglut. Wen sie nicht Claire wäre dann..." Alex unterbrach sich.  
"Dann was? Hey Alex spucks aus, Hals umdrehen, umbringen? Küssen? Oder wie Jodi es ausdrücken würde, Flach legen?" spöttisch sah Nick seinen Bruder an.

„Tickst du noch richtig? Claire küssen? Ich? Da küss ich doch vorher einen Wookie!"

wütend sah Alex ihn an.

„Ich kann zwar nicht mit einem Wookie dienen, aber tut es ein Alpaka auch?" spöttelte Nick weiter.

„Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe! Ich geh Holzhacken!" bellte Alex.

„Ja, ja auch so kann man seine Energie raus lassen!" rief ihm Nick hinterher.

„Ja vor allem wenn ich deinen Holzkopf vor Augen habe, lieber Bruder." brüllte Alex noch wütender als vorhin.

Nick ging nun lieber in Deckung. Alex zu reizen konnte nicht ungefährlich sein.

„Claire was denkst du, sollte ich mal ein SpeedDating veranstalten?" Tess sah unschuldig ihre Schwester an.

„Tess gibs auf, ich lass mich nicht mehr auf deine blöden Ideen ein. Das letzte Mal hat gereicht!" genervt sah Claire sie an.

„Na komm, gibs zu, irgendwie hattest du doch aus Spaß an dem Abend! Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt." bohrte Tess weiter

„Was du so Spaß nennst! Ich wundere mich bis heute, dass Alex keine faulen Sprüche über den Abend gemacht hat. Ich in dem Fummel. Ich weiss bis heute nicht wie es dazugekommen ist, dass ich mit ihm getanzt habe! Manchmal denke ich das wenn ..." sie unterbrach sich.

„Ja, ja Claire, wenn dir damals nur nicht schlecht geworden, hättest du ihn bestimmt geküsst!" plötzlich kicherte Tess. Claire sah sie verärgert an.

„...stell dir vor du hättest ihn wirklich geküsst und dir wäre dabei schlecht geworden. Alex hätte ein Trauma für´s Leben davon getragen!" kicherte sie weiter.

Bei der Vorstellung musste nun auch Claire leise lachen.

„Also, was hat es auf sich, mit diesem SpeedDating?" fragte Claire nach einer Weile

„Die Regeln sind ganz einfach. Sieben Frauen treffen sieben Männer, lernen sich sieben Minuten lang kennen und wechseln dann zu einem neuen Gesprächspartner. In einer Stunde lernst du somit sieben neue interessante Menschen kennen.

Eine unparteiische Person, ist für den Gong zuständig, sammelt die Karten ein, die von jedem Teilnehmer ausgefüllt werden, kontrolliert wer sich gegenseitig gut gefunden hat und Bingo, du bekommst seine Nummer!" erwartungsvoll sah Tess Claire an.

"Fremde? Hier? Na dann viel Spaß beim suchen!" spottete Claire.

"Ich hab mir darüber bereits Gedanken gemacht. Was hältst du von Tom Lance und Rick aus Jodis Feuerwehrgruppe, Dave, Vince Lavise unser neuer Nachbar und natürlich Nick und Alex. Bei den Frauen dachte ich an Jodi, Eve und Jamie aus dem Druckstore, Violet die neue Postfrau, Miranda und ich" neugierig sah Tess ihre Schwester an.

"Ahhh, daher weht der Wind, du willst Vince Lavise kennen lernen!" grinste Claire dann fiel ihr was auf. "Das sind aber nur sechs Frauen."

"Ich bin doch deine Lieblingsschwester oder Claire?" mit einem Hundeblick sah Tess sie an.

"Ja, Tess könnte aber daran liegen, dass du meine einzige Schwester bist!" antwortete Claire ironisch. Tess Blick wurde flehender, nun verstand Claire.

"Nein, oh nein Tess, halte mich da raus! Was soll ich da? Ich mein, die drei Jungs von der Feuerwehrtruppe sind perfekt für Jodi, Eve und Jamie, Vince willst du dir krallen, was soll ich mit Nick und Dave? Nein Tess ehrlich, halte mich da raus!" sagte Claire ernst.

"Du hast Alex vergessen!" sagte Tess schelmisch.

"Hab ich nicht, mit dem Sturrkopf streite ich mich im Moment nur noch!

Willst du, dass ich mit allen Teilnehmer streite?" gab Claire schnippisch zurück und sah sie wütend an.

Tess lachte "Warum nicht, dann hätten wir anderen eine Chance. Denk dir doch folgendes Szenario.

Du wirst die erste am Tisch sein und jeder der sieben Minuten mit dir durchhält, ist umso glücklicher mit den restlichen Frauen!" nur mit Mühe konnte sie ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken.

Claire sah sie verdutzt an. Sie konnte nicht glauben was Tess soeben vorgeschlagen hatte. Als sie es sich wirklich vorstellte, musste sie dennoch lachen, die Vorstellung gefiel ihr!

"Ok, Ich mach mit, aber ich will wirklich mit jedem Streiten!" gab sie lachend nach.

Tess umarmte sie überschwänglich. "Danke, danke, danke, ich verspreche dir, du darfst dich sogar prügeln, wenn du willst."

Beide lachten nun herzhaft und brauchten eine Weile, bis sie sich beruhigt hatten.

Tess rief alle an und lud sie zum SpeedDating ein.

Claire sass wieder vor dem Computer und hoffte das Wildboy online war und tatsächlich er war bereits da.

_Wildboy: hey horse whisper, dachte dass du heute nicht mehr reinstürmst_

_Horse Whisper: hi, wollte heute auch nicht, aber ich muss mich etwas abreagieren._

_Wildboy: wieder ärger mit dem partner?_

_Horse Whisper: na ja und eine verrückte schwester._

_Wildboy: du auch? da kenn ich auch eine!_

_Horse Whisper: deine?_

_Wildboy: oh nein, die einer bekannten. sie hat immer so verrückte ideen._

_Horse Whisper: meine auch, sie will am wochenende ein speeddating veranstalten._

_Wildboy:kenne ich. so eine ami-erfinung. ist schwer im kommen. kein wochenende, ohne das irgendwo so ein ding steigt._

_Horse Whisper: und was hältst du davon?_

_Wildboy: ehrlich? nicht die blödeste idee. erspart viel zeit und geld ;-)_

_Horse Whisper: wie meinst du das?_

_Wildboy:na statt dich irgendwo drei stunden mit einer frau zu langweilen um am schluss heraus zufinden, dass es nicht hinhaut, weisst du so in sieben minuten bescheid und ersparst dir dabei, ein teures abendessen!_

_Horse Whisper: na du bist ja einer! ist das deine nummer, abendessen und dann .._

_Wildboy: hey man lebt nur einmal und etwas spaß muss sein. und manchmal kann man das angenehme mit dem nützlichen verbinden :-))_

_Horse Whisper: reden wir immer noch vom gleichen?_

_Wildboy: Sex?_

_Horse Whisper: ah dachte ich mirs ;-) bei mir ist es so lange her, dass ich im lexikon _

_die wörter sex und orgasmus nachlesen muss ;-)_

_Wildboy:und du lebst noch?_

_Horse Whisper: du vergisst dass ich ne frau bin. wir stehen nicht so unter druck!_

_Wildboy: ahhhh, nun bist du wieder eine frau, nun wir können auch nicht immer_

_Horse Whisper: so alt? potenzprobleme?_

_Wildboy: oberste direktive! und nein, bin nicht so alt! hey horse whisper, ich muss leider los. war ein cooles gespräch, wenn du willst, kann ich dich ja am freitag dafür coachen!_

_Horse Whisper: coachen für was, das speeddating! denkst du ich hätte das nötig?_

_Wildboy:nun, wenn du sagst dass du gewisse wörter im lexikon nachschlagen musst, denke ich ja, du kannst mir ja am sonnatg abend davon berichten!_

_Horse Whisper: ok, könntest recht haben, versuchen wirs mal, bis freitag. cu!_

Claire loggte sich aus und lachte leise. Unglaublich, das sie einem Fremden solche Sachen erzählt hatte und das dieser sie nun für den kommenden Samstag coachen wollte.

Wildboy fuhr seinen PC runter und grinste, na das war ein Gespräch! Nie im Leben würde er so was echt einer Frau sagen. Horse Whisper ist wirklich ein Fall für sich. Er freute sich auf den Freitagabend. Er wollte ihr jede menge Tipps geben wie sie die Männer auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte. Wer weiss vielleicht konnte er ja so einer einsamen Matrone zu ihrem Liebesglück verhelfen! Er könnte ja dann den Trauzeugen mimen. Schade, dass sie sich nicht mal treffen konnten. Egal wie sie aussah, Humor hatte sie auf jeden Fall. Er stand auf und pfiff leise den Hochzeitsmarsch vor sich hin!

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel**

Am Samstag war es dann soweit, die Teilnehmer fanden sich nach und nach auf Drovers ein. Meg hatte sich breitschlagen lassen den Gong und die anschließende Auswertung zu übernehmen.

Sie erklärte allen die Regeln und dann ging's schon los.

Claire saß Nick gegenüber und der grinste sie frech an.

"Hey, Dad wäre überglücklich, wenn das mit uns doch noch was werden sollte! Er hofft immer noch auf sein Imperium."

Claire grinste "Na dann sollten wir gleich hier und jetzt beginnen, was meinst du, reicht der Küchentisch?" fragte sie Nick und sah ihn unschuldig an.

Nicks Grinsen fiel in sich zusammen.

"Ähmm Claire...so wars nicht gemeint, ich... nicht.. das du weist schon" stotterte Nick verlegen.

Claire klimperte mit den Augen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, dabei verzog sie ihr Mund zu einem Schmollmund.

Alex saß neben ihm und sah Claire entgeistert an. Was war in Claire gefahren? Sie benahm sich sonst nicht so? Baggerte sie tatsächlich Nick an? Alex war verwirrt und damit beschäftigt Claire und Nick zu beobachten, dass er Jodi, die eigentlich sein SpeedDate war, vergaß.

"Was nun Nick, Küche, Badezimmer..." sie beugte sich zum ihm rüber "..oder doch lieber das Schlafzimmer?" herausfordern sah sie in an.

Nick begann zu schwitzen, was ging hier vor? Claire wollte mit ihm nach oben?

Nun kam ihr Claire noch näher und blieb wenige Millimeter vor seinem Mund stehen. "Hey Nick," hauchte sie "komm runter, war nur ein Scherz!" sagte sie und hauchte ihm, einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück und sah ihn mit einem spöttischen Blick an, dabei zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch.

Nick sah sie überrascht an und langsam sickerten Claires letzte Worte bei ihm durch. Er hob warnend einen Finger und zeigte auf sie. "Du... du.. Das war gut Claire, richtig gut. Woww! Einen Moment lang dachte ich wirklich, dass du es ernst meinst" sagte Nick und begann leise zu lachen. Claire grinste ihn zufrieden an. _«SpeedDating macht ja wirklich spaß!»_ dachte sie dabei.

Alex konnte indes nicht glauben was er da beobachtet hatte und nicht nur er. Jodi saß neben Claire und sah sie mit offenem Mund an!

Der Gong ertönte.

Claire hob ihre Hand und winkte mit den Fingern Nick zu. Dieser schüttelte ungläubig, aber lachend, den Kopf und wechselte den Platz.

Claire widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun Rick, der ihr nun gegenüber saß.

Alex saß Eve gegenüber.

Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben wie sich Claire soeben benommen hatte.

Eve plapperte darauf los, aber er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

Immer wieder sah er zu Claire und Rick rüber. Sie schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

Tess hatte nur so am Rande mitbekommen, was zwischen Claire und Nick vorgegangen war. Sie hatte Rick vor sich gehabt und er war eher schüchtern gewesen, deshalb hatte sie Zeit die Showeinlage von Claire zu beobachten. Bewundernd hatte sie zugesehen! Claire hatte sich in den letzten Wochen wirklich verändert! Tess fragte sich woher dieser Wandel kam und grübelte darüber nach, statt sich ihrem jetzigen Partner, Vince zu widmen.

Wieder ertönte der Gong die Männer standen auf und wechselten wieder.

Claire saß nun Vince Lavise gegenüber. Sie sprachen höflich über seinen Umzug, von der Stadt ins Land. Er erzählte ihr dabei allerlei lustige Erlebnisse und Claire lachte immerzu.

Alex sah immer wieder verwundert zu ihr hin, statt sich mit Jamie richtig zu unterhalten.

Dave saß nun Tess gegen über.

"Claire scheint sich blendend zu unterhalten, findest du nicht? fragte er belustigt.

"Ja, scheint so." antwortete sie abwesend.

"Ja, wirklich und auf dem Mars haben sie fliederfarbene, dreiköpfige Kühe gefunden, die schwarz/rot gestreifte Schafe melken." fuhr er fort.

"Echt, ist ja interessant." meinte Tess und sah zu Claire rüber.

"Ja, aber dass Elvis die Milch dieser Schafe trinkt ist das Erstaunlichste, findest du nicht?" Dave sah Tess erwartungsvoll an.

"Ja finde ich auch, seltsam..." Tess sah immer noch zu ihrer Schwester, doch langsam nahm sie wahr was ihr Dave da erzählte

"...WAS? fragte sie ihn verwirrt.

"Ahaaa, du hörst mir ja doch zu und ich dachte es läge an mir." frech grinste Dave Tess an.

"Ohhh...du...! Sorry, aber ich war etwas abgelenkt." entschuldigend sah sie ihn an.

"Ja ich weiß! Claire! Sie ist heute so anders, lustig und richtig locker. Ich finds gut, du nicht?" wollte Dave wissen.

"Eigentlich ja, ich wundere mich nur, woher dieser Wandel kommt." meinte Tess.

"In der Regel steckt ein Mann dahinter." mutmaßte Dave.

"Eben, nur welcher?" fragte Tess ratlos.

Bevor Dave antworten konnte ertönte der Gong und die Männer tauschten die Plätze.

Claire grinste Dave erwartungsvoll an.

"Claire, Claire, Claire weißt du, dass Tess wegen dir völlig durch den Wind ist?" fragte er sie zur Begrüßung.

"Oh das tut mir aber leid, hat ihr nicht gefallen, dass ich ihren Prinzen geküsste habe?" erwiderte Claire schelmisch.

"Oh.. du bist mir ja eine! Aber ich wusste es immer. Stille Wasser sind tief." grinste Dave nun ebenfalls listig.

"Aber wert, ergründet zu werden!" erwiderte Claire zweideutig.

Nun konnte Dave sich nicht mehr halten und lachte los.

"Claire, du bist einmalig!" sagte er und gab ihr laut schmatzend einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund.

Tess und Alex sahen entsetzt zu.

Claire lachte zufrieden und die restlichen fünf Minuten lachten die Beiden über ihren gelungenen Scherz.

Gong!

Die Männer standen wieder auf und nun saß Alex Miranda gegenüber. Diese beobachtete Alex aufmerksam.

"Na, da ist wohl jemand eifersüchtig?" neckte sie ihn.

Alex löste den Blick von Claire, die sich mit Lance unterhielt und sah Miranda verwirrt an.

"Eifersüchtig? Auf wen?" fragte er verdattert.

"Auf Claire! Nun stellt sich die Frage warum, weil sie Spaß hat und du nicht, oder weil sie sich amüsiert und du nicht der Grund dafür bist." stellte Miranda trocken fest.

Alex sah sie an, als währe ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Miranda grinste ihn an und wartete auf den Gong, während Alex nach Luft schnappte und dadurch aussah wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Als dieser ertönte stand Alex automatisch auf und setzte sich zu Tess.

"Kannst du mir sagen was mit Claire los ist?" begannen Beide gleichzeitig.

"Was!" Wieder gleichzeitig!

"Du zuerst!" schon wieder sagten sie es zusammen.

Tess hob verzweifelt die Hände.

"Stopp, wenn wir so weiter machen, können wir im Zirkus auftreten, du zuerst!" befahl Tess.

"Was hast du Claire in den Kaffee getan? Sie benimmt sich merkwürdig! Sie ist so so so…" Alex suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

"So offen, lustig, charmant? Wolltest du das sagen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Claire flirtet. Aber das kann nicht sein." versuchte es nun Tess mit den richtigen Worten.

"Ach hör doch auf, wir reden von Claire, sie ist nicht so!" widersprach Alex energisch, zu energisch.

"Ach nein? Nun, wenn ich mir das so ansehe..." beide sahen wieder zu Claire rüber,

Tom war im Moment ihr Partner und sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit dem jungen Mann.

"Wenn es aussieht wie eine Ente, quakt wie Ente, läuft wie eine Ente, dann muss es wohl wirklich eine Ente sein." mummelte Tess.

Alex sah nun Tess an. "Pffff!" schnaubte er unzufrieden.

Meg läutete den Gong zum letzten Mal.

Alex stand auf und ging zu Claire, während Nick sich zu Tess setzte.

"Hi Tess."

"Hi Nick". Beide waren etwas unsicher was sie nun machen sollten.

Sie hatten zwar beschlossen nur Freunde zu sein, doch dass hatte sich schwieriger erwiesen als gedacht. Sie fühlten sich immer noch zueinander hingezogen jedes Mal wenn sie sich trafen, war da diese Spannung, so auch jetzt.

"Wie findest du das SpeedDating bis jetzt?" versuchte Tess das Gespräch unverfänglich zu beginnen.

"Nun der Anfang war viel versprechend!" Nick grinste sie verwegen an.

Tess lächelte verlegen "Ja das glaube ich. Claire scheint Spaß zu haben."

"Nicht nur sie! Ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn bei Claire heute alle ihre Nummern hinterlassen." sagte Nick grinsend.

"Ja das kann gut sein. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wer sie so vorbereitet hat." murmelte nun Tess.

"Hey Tess freu dich doch. Claire hatte kein einfaches Leben, besonders das letzte Jahr war hart. Vielleicht hat sie den Sinn des Leben für sich entdeckt und nutzt nun jede Chance." beruhigte Nick sie.

"Kann sein. Doch es sieht ihr nicht ähnlich. Ich mein, was ist der Sinn des Lebens?" fragte Tess verwirrt.

"Nun das was wir ja alle uns insgeheim wünschen. Liebe, Familie, ein Zuhause" er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und senkte seine Stimme "Eine begehrenswerte Frau, die keine Wünsche offen lässt, jegliche Fantasien zusammen teilen und sich gegenseitig, die Freude bereiten, wie es nur Liebende tun können." schloss Nick heiser ab.

Tess sah ihn erstaunt an, sein Blick war mit ihrem verschmolzen und keiner wollte der erste sein, der den Kontakt löste. Tess atmete schwerer und ihr wurde warm. Nick erging es nicht anders, eigentlich wollte er etwas anderes sagen, doch als er in Tess wunderschönen Augen geblickt hatte, sprudelten die Worte nur so heraus.

Tess kam ihm etwas näher und er folgte ihrem Beispiel.

"Claire, mir scheint, dass du dich prächtig amüsierst!" Alex setzte sich und bemühte sich ein neutrales Lächeln aufzusetzen.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir so was tatsächlich Spaß machen könnte, aber ich finde es lustig." antwortete Claire keck.

"Ach so nennst du das! Ich kenne dich so nicht, das bist nicht du Claire. Die Claire, die ich kenne, hätte hier nur mit dem größten Widerwillen mitgemacht." meinte Alex.

"Du hast Recht, eigentlich wollte ich mich mit jedem hier streiten, doch ein Bekannter hat mir die Möglichkeiten aufgezeigt, die solche Treffen haben können." sagte Claire geheimnisvoll.

Alex sah sie mal wieder überrascht auf.

"Und die wären?" eigentlich wollte er die Antwort nicht hören.

"Männer kennen zu lernen, Spaß haben und den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen." antwortete Claire leise.

"Den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen?" fragte Alex beunruhigt.

"Mhm. Ich habe lange genug wie eine Nonne gelebt. Da draußen warten jede menge Möglichkeiten und ich habe vor, welche zu ergreifen. Du müsstest das eigentlich am besten verstehen. Immerhin praktizierst du diese Lebensweise schon seit Ewigkeiten." offenbarte sie ihm grinsend.

Alex hatte es geahnt, ihm gefiel ihre Antwort nicht!

"Claire das... das.. kannst du nicht machen!" widersprach er ihr.

"Warum?" fragte sie leise.

"Dir fehlt die Praxis, du kennst die Spielregeln nicht, die dieses Spiel erfordert." sagte er ernst.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hin und sah in an "Ich weiss, deshalb übe ich ja."

Als sie das gesagt hatte, hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf seine Lippen und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Grinsend sah sie ihn an "Training ist alles im Leben, nicht wahr Alex?"

Dieser sah sie verdattert an!

GONG!

Claire stand nun auf und suchte ihre Schwester, die immer noch zu Nick hinübergebeugt war, im Begriff ihn zu küssen, doch leider hatte der Gong den Augenblick zerstört.

Alex folgte Claires Blick und sah sie dann wieder an.

Immer noch grinsend, sah Claire ihn wieder an "Ich sag's ja, Timing ist alles im Leben!" mit diesen Worten ging Claire zu den Getränken, um sich was zu holen.

Alex fuhr sich verwirrt über das Gesicht.

"Claire kann gut küssen, findest du nicht Alex?" fragte Dave ihn spöttisch und ging ebenfalls zu den Getränken während Alex im wütend hinterher sah.

Tess und Nick waren aus ihrer Erstarrung erwacht und nur widerwillig lösten sie den Blick voneinander. Beide wollten diesen Kuss! Der Kuss, der durch diesen blöden Gong, nicht zustande gekommen ist. Nun war der Moment verloren. Wieder einmal.

Mit zittrigen Beinen stand Tess auf und ging zu ihrer Schwester.

Nick blieb sitzen und sah ihr verwirrt hinterher. Dann sah er zu Alex, der nun da saß und ihn ungläubig an starrte.

Alle redeten nun miteinander und langsam füllte sich Megs Box, in dem die Teilnehmer ihre Kärtchen mit ihren Wunschkandidaten rein geworfen hatten.

Langsam endete das SpeedDating und alle gingen nach Hause.

Meg zog sich zurück, um in Ruhe die Kanidatenbögen auszuwerten und zu vergleichen.

Mit einem Bier sass Claire auf der Veranda und konnte ihr Grinsen nicht vom Gesicht waschen.

Tess kam zu ihr, in ihrer Hand hielt sie ein Weinglas.

"Ereignisreicher Abend, findest du nicht?" begrüßte sie Claire.

"Oja, das war er. Danke dass du mich dazu gezwungen hast, Tess!"

"Du hattest jede menge Spaß heute Abend, nicht wahr? Wolltest du eigentlich nicht streiten?" fragte Tess neugierig.

Claire grinste "Stimmt, aber ich habe mich umentschieden. Du sagst doch immer dass ich mehr Spaß haben soll. Ich bin nur deinem Rat gefolgt."

Tess sah sie an und schmunzelte.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir geraten haben, Nick und Dave zu küssen. Ich glaube du hast bis jetzt noch nie an einem Abend, zwei verschieden Männer geküsst."

"Stimmt, wobei mich Dave geküsst hat, ich habe nur Nick und Alex geküsst." Claire wurde etwas rot.

Tess sah sie sprachlos an und dann lachte sie

"Mensch Claire drei Männer! Was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken!

Und wer küsst denn nun am besten?" fragte sie neugierig.

"Nun Schwesterherz, das weisst du ja wohl am Besten, immerhin hattest du mit allen dreien eine Beziehung!" gab Claire frech zurück.

"Hey immer langsam, das mit Alex ist über zwei Jahre her und war nichts Ernstes. Mit Dave war ich nur ein paar mal aus, außer Küssen war da nichts und Nick, das war kompliziert!" gab Tess betreten zu.

"Aber, du hast sie alle geküsst, also wer war der Beste?" bohrte nun Claire weiter.

"Nur wenn du es auch sagst." verlangte Tess.

Claire nickte Tess zählte auf drei.

"Nick" sagte Tess

"Alex" sagte Claire, beide sahen sich an und lachten lauthals los.

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile so zusammen und unterhielten sich über den Verlauf des Abend.

Tess wunderte sich immer mehr über ihre Schwester, diese hatte ihr gestanden, dass sie einen Chat-Freund hatte und er sie quasi auf diesen Abend vorbereitet hatte.

Tess lachte in sich hinein. Claire und chatten! Na das war ja eine Entwicklung!

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel**

Es war Sonntagabend und Claire sass gelangweit vor dem PC.

„Wo bleibt er den nur?" fragte sich Claire murmelnd

_Wildboy:hey du speeddaterin, wie liefs?_

_Horse Whisper: toll, ich war der star des abends ;-)_

_Wildboy:so gut, ja?_

_Horse Whisper: besser noch! fast alle haben ihre nummer bei mir hinterlegt._

_Wildboy:nur fast, daran müssen wir noch arbeiten!_

_Horse Whisper: ne lieber nicht das reicht mir, wenn der siebte auch noch seiner _

_nummer hinterlassen hätte wäre es peinlich geworden!_

_Wildboy: nun es können nicht immer traummänner dabei sein, ein paar nieten sind _

_immer dabei._

_Horse Whisper: nein daran lag es nicht, nur das ich ihn bereits kenne, er ist mein _

_nachbar_

_Wildboy: oh, ein guter!;-)_

_Horse Whisper: nicht so einer! ein guter freund! nichts romantisches!_

_Wildboy: also ein perfektes übungsobjekt :-))_

_Horse Whisper:hähh? übungsobjekt? wofür!_

_Wildboy:nun für stufe drei! Wie mache ich einen kerl heiß!_

_Horse Whisper:mit ihm! spinnst du! der bekäme einen herzinfarkt wenn ich mich ihm _

_so an den hals werfe. ihm hatte bereist meine darbietung von gestern gereicht!_

_Wildboy:warum was hast du gemacht?_

_Horse Whisper: nichts schlimmes. nur etwas womit er nie gerechnet hätte! aber _

_lassen wir das! erzähl mir was genau stufe drei ist._

_Wildboy: oh.. horse whisper, ich verwandle dich on line zur man whisperer!_

_Horse Whisper:lol du hast mich neugierig gemacht, erzähl, dann entscheide ich mich!_

_Wildboy: nun es ist ganz einfach! du musst ihn scharf machen, zeig ihm was du _

_so zu bieten hast, die möglichkeiten die ihm entgehen, tue dinge die niemand von dir erwartet, und gebe dich geheimnisvoll_

_Horse Whisper: vorzüge! möglichkeiten! ICH:-O du kennst mich wirklich nicht! sonst _

_würdest du das nicht sagen! ich habe nichts der gleichen_

_Wildboy:quatsch jede frau hat das, egal wie sie aussieht, _

_Horse Whisper:ok und wie genau stelle ich das an?_

_Wildboy:du hast wirklich keine ahnung stimmst? Ok zieh dich so an dass deine_

_attribute zu sehen sind, niemals ordinär sondern sexy, interessant. lenke seinen blick darauf ohne das er es merkt. lecke dir immer wieder die lippen zum beispiel, fahre unaufällig an deinem hals entlang, berühre ihn zufällig, lass ihn dicht an dir stehen, so das er deinen duft riechen kann. solche sachen eben._

_Horse Whisper:hey dann müsste ich ja vorher duschen!_

_Wildboy:wäre von vorteil:-) aber übertreibe es nicht mit dem parfum. dezent _

_platziert und nicht zu aufdringlich, ist hier die devise_

_Horse Whisper: hört sich lustig an! soll ich wirklich, wenn ich das mit XYZ mache, will _

_er dann nicht mehr?_

_Wildboy:XYZ? wer ist das?_

_Horse Whisper:mein code für meinen nachbar ;-)_

_Wildboy:ach so soll er das arme opfer werden? denk daran, du kannst immer _

_nein sagen_

_Horse Whisper:nun verdient hätte er es ja, in der letzten zeit nervt er mich immer _

_und normalerweise ist ja der jäger, wird lustig werden XYZ als gejagten zu erleben, das ist es mir irgendwie wert._

_Wildboy:oje da könnte man ja fast mitleid bekommen, aber nur fast! versuch _

_dein glück und halte mich auf den laufenden ok! ich muss nun wieder raus, mein mitbewohner will auch an den PC._

_Horse Whisper: hey danke für die tipps und klar ich muss doch meinen coach auf _

_dem laufenden halten. cu!_

Claire loggte sich aus und grinste hinterhältig! Der arme Alex der würde in den nächsten Tagen sein blaues Wunder erleben, aber dafür brauchte sie Tess Hilfe!

Tess staunte nicht schlecht, als Claire ihr von Wildboys Vorschlag hörte. Der Typ gefiel ihr, hätte sie Claire einen solchen Vorschlag gemacht, hätte sie ihr den Kopf abgerissen. Irgendwie fand sie die Idee, dass Alex ihr Versuchsobjekt sein sollte, besonders witzig, wer weiß vielleicht öffneten sich dabei deren Augen?

Tess legte Claire ein paar ihrer Sachen hin und sie besprachen wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Am nächsten Tag kam Alex wie gewohnt nach Drovers, um mit dem Training weiter zu machen. Er staunte nicht schlecht als er Claire auf sich zukommen sah. Sie hatte zwar wie immer Jeans und Bluse an, doch etwas war anders, ihre Jeans war etwas Figurbetonter als sonst und ihre Bluse, nun da waren die ersten drei Knöpfe offen!

Claire lächelte ihn zur Begrüßung an. „Hey Alex, schön das du bereits hier bist. Wollen wir mit Starlight anfangen?"

„Hähh Starlight? Ach so, das Pferd, äh ja sicher doch!" Alex war verwirrt sie sah aus wie immer, es war definitiv Claire und doch, etwas war neu an ihr, nur was?

Alex sah sie genau an, Claire liess die Musterung geduldig über sich ergehen!

Grinsend zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. Alex fühlte sich ertappt und stotterte „Hast du .. äh.. eine neue.. Frisur?"

Claires grinsen wurde breiter „Nein, immer dieselbe!"

„Irgendetwas ist anders!" beharrte Alex.

„Nun ich trage Tess Jeans, meine sind in der Wäsche und etwas musste ich ja anziehen. Ich kann ja schlecht nackt arbeiten!" gab sie freimütig zu.

Alex wurde rot. „Ach so, dann ist es dass! Ok ich denke wir sollten beginnen!"

Claire drehte sich um und ging, etwas hüftschwingend zu Starlight. Gut das Alex dabei ihr Gesicht nicht sah! Ihre Augen funkelten und sie musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Herrlich, wie Alex sie angesehen hatte! Was so eine Jeans und ein paar offene Knöpfe anrichteten!

Alex sah ihr hinterher bevor er ihr langsam folgte. Nackt! Musste sie ausgerechnet dieses Wort verwenden! Gott was war los mit ihm! „ Das ist Claire! Die gute alte Claire!" Denk nicht an so was wenn du Claire siehst!" murmelte er sauer vor sich hin.

Claire hielt ihn nun die Longe hin „ Und wie sieht aus?" fragte sie ihn listig.

„Oh ungewohnt, aber es gefällt mir." meinte Alex und kratzte sich verlegen das Kinn.

Claire lachte leise und Alex bemerkte, dass sie das Pferd gemeint hatte.

„Findest du nicht? Ich mein... die Longe... sie ist wohl neu... und anders gebunden." versuchte er seinen Patzer zu vertuschen.

Claire hatte schon richtig verstanden doch sie ging auf sein Spiel ein. Sie nahm ihn die Longe ab und untersuchte sie eingehend dabei ging sie einen Schritt auf in zu, so stand sie ihm ganz nahe. „Mhmmm, nein eigentlich nicht es ist die gleiche wie immer!" sagte sie, als sie die Musterung beendet hatte und gab sie ihm zurück. Wie zufällig streifte sie dabei seine Finger.

Alex wurde es warm, er sah auf seine Finger und dachte eigentlich, dass sie in Flammen stehen müssten, da wo ihn Claire berührt hatte brannten seine Finger!

„Und wird das noch heute etwas..." hörte er sie sagen, verdattert sah er sie dabei an, „...mit dem Pferd?" beendete Claire ihren Satz.

„Ja, ja sicher doch" brabbelte Alex unsicher. Langsam ging er auf das Tier zu und begann mit der Arbeit. Claire sah ihm mit einer unbeteiligten Miene zu.

Tess hatte das ganze von weitem beobachtet und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Claire es so drauf hätte. Der arme Alex, der hatte keine Ahnung was ihm noch bevorstand! Lachend ging sie nun ihrer Arbeit nach.

Als Alex am Abend nach Hause kam, war er fix und fertig mit den Nerven. Claires Verhalten war ihm schleierhaft. Er war so frustriert, dass er beschloss Holz zuhacken.

Als Nick von seiner Arbeit zurückkam sah er wie Alex am Kleinholz fabrizieren war.

„Hey danke, man kann nie früh genug damit anfangen, Holz für den Winter zu horten!" rief er im zu. Alex warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Vor allem wenn es noch sechs Monate dauert, bis der da ist!" murmelte Nick leise lachend vor sich hin.

Alex sass vor dem Computer und surfte etwas im Internet. Ihm tat der Rücken weh, er hatte es mit dem Holzhacken eindeutig übertrieben. Eigentlich war er ja nicht so der Typ dafür, aber manchmal fand er's ganz nett. Nick kam zu ihm und sah ihm über die Schultern.

„Na großer Bruder, hast du dich bei einer Singlebörse angemeldet?" foppte er ihn.

„Sehe ich so aus als hätte ich das nötig? Da tummeln sich doch nur Loser und Perverse rum! Keine echten Kerle!" gab Alex gereizt zurück.

„Hey sag das nicht, manchmal trifft man echt interessante Menschen es muss ja nicht immer um das eine gehen!" widersprach ihm Nick.

„Ah.. mir scheint du kennst dich da aus!" neugierig sah Alex seinen kleinen Bruder an.

„Na und, ist doch nichts schlechtes dabei. Fremden erzählt man eher was, als denen die einem nahe stehen." antwortete Nick.

„Was hast du zu erzählen, was du mir nicht sagen kannst?" Nun war Alex wirklich neugierig, verheimlichte ihm Nick etwas was?

„Wer sagt dass ich etwas zu erzählen habe es gibt genügend andere User die froh sind sich jemandem anzuvertrauen!" gab Nick bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Pfffff... so ein Mist kannst auch nur du verzapfen!" antwortete Alex enttäuscht.

„Komm mach nun das Ding aus, du bist heute dran mit Kochen¨ forderte Nick ihn nun auf.

Alex hatte genug vom Surfen und fuhr den Computer wieder runter.

Claire saß auch an dem Abend vor ihrem PC und hoffte eigentlich Wildboy käme in den Chat. Sie wollte ihm von ihrem Tag erzählen und hoffte, dass er etwas stolz auf sie wäre.

Sie hatte heute besonders viel Spaß bei der Arbeit. Anfangs war sie ziemlich nervös gewesen Alex so gegenüber zutreten. Doch seine Reaktion auf sie hatte sie mutig gemacht. Sie fand gefallen ihn etwas zu reizen und hatte praktisch alle Tricks, die ihr Wildboy zugesteckt hatte, befolgt. Tess Ratschläge, gelegentlich zweideutige Sprüche vom Stapel zu lassen, hatten Alex den Rest gegeben.

Zum Schluss traute er sich gar nichts mehr zu sagen, Claire hatte dieses Spiel in kürzester Zeit begriffen.

Das komische Gefühl in ihrem Magen, das sie dabei hatte, wenn Alex ihr so nahe kam, schob sie ihrem schlechten Gewissen zu.

Claire sah sich noch mal im Chatroom um, doch Wildboy war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Mittlerweile war es sehr spät geworden und sie war müde, etwas enttäuscht fuhr sie den Computer runter.

Kaum hatte sich Claire ausgeloggt kam Wildboy in den Chat gestürmt. Doch zu spät, als er ihren Namen in der Suchmaschine eingab sah er, dass sie vor wenigen Minuten ausgeloggt hatte.

Frustriert loggte er nun auch aus und schaltete das Gerät ab. Er fragte sich wie es Horse Whisper ergangen war. Ob sie seine Ratschläge befolgt hatte? Schade, dass sie sich ausgerechnet heute verpasst hatten. Ihre Story hätte ihn sicher zum lachen gebracht, und das hatte er heute verdammt nötig!

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Kapitel**

Claire spielte einige Tage, dieses Katz und Maus Spiel mit Alex.

Der Arme wusste bald nicht was er mit ihr machen sollte. Er konnte sich einfach Claires seltsames Verhalten nicht erklären. Dass sie mit ihm flirtete, kam ihm dabei gar nicht in den Sinn.

Claire hatte einen Tag später Wildboy von ihrem Erfolg erzählt und der konnte sich nicht mehr einrenken vor Lachen. Claire hatte ihm natürlich nicht alle Details erzählt, aber seine Reaktionen. Die hatte sie ihm ausführlich erzählt.

Wildboy hatte ihr geraten noch ein paar Tagen so weiter zu machen und sich danach mal mit einem Anderen zu verabreden. Schliesslich konnte sie den armen Mann nicht ewig so quälen.

Der Tag war für Claire und Alex anstrengend gewesen, Heute wollte Vince Lavise, sein Pferd abholen. Starlight!

Claire wollte noch ein paar keine Unarten von ihr korrigieren und war deshalb voll konzentriert.

Alex war sehr froh darüber, heute war Claire seit langem wieder normal. Nun fast. An ihrer Art sich zu Kleiden hatte sie nichts geändert. Claire hatte ihren eigenen Stil gefunden, ein Mix von ihrem Altem Ich und Tesss Tipps. Nun kleidete sie sich Sportlich/Sexy. Alex musste zugeben, dass sie gut darin aussah.

Vince Lavises Wagen kam langsam die Strasse runter. Alex rief Claire und machte sie darauf aufmerksam.

Claire nahm Starlight an die Zügel und ging Richtung Alex. Zeitgleich mit Vince traf sie bei ihm ein.

Alex nickte ihm zur Begrüßung zu. Er mochte den Typen nicht, jedes Mal wenn er beim Training dabei war, machte er Claire an. Am Anfang blockte sie ihn immer ab, aber seit dem SpeedDating sprachen sie öfters zusammen.

So auch heute.

„Hallo Claire, Alex" sagte Vince, sah aber nur Claire an.

„Heute kann ich endlich mein Schätzchen nach Hause holen!" freute sich Vince.

„Pffff" murmelte Alex und blickte zu Boden

Claire sah ihn erstaunt an schaute aber gleich Vince wieder an.

„Wenn sie das Pferd meinen, Ja! Ich gehe prinzipiell nicht mit jemandem nach Hause der mich nicht zum Abendessen einlädt." gab Claire schlagfertig zurück.

Alex Kopf fuhr hoch und er sah Claire entgeistert an, während Vince herzhaft lachte.

„Claire, sie sind umwerfend! Ich mag ihren Humor!" Vince himmelte Claire grade zu an.

Alex konnte das nicht länger mit ansehen.

„Also wollen sie sehen was wir aus Starlight rausgeholt haben?" fragte er deshalb.

„Aber ja doch, ich bin sehr gespannt." antwortete Vince.

Claire und Alex zeigten ihm in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten was Starlight alles bei ihnen gelernt hatte und er war sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit.

Alex war dabei das Pferd in den Anhänger zu bringen, als Vince sich wieder mit Claire unterhielt und ihr den Scheck überreichte.

„ Also Claire das war's, ich danke Ihnen für ihre tolle Arbeit."

„Nichts zu danken, war uns ein Vergnügen" antwortete sie

„Nun Claire, sie haben mich vorhin auf eine Idee gebracht" fuhr Vince fort.

„Ach ja und welche?" fragte sie gespannt.

„Abendessen, wie beide, was halten sie davon?" lud er sie etwas ungeschickt an.

Alex hatte soeben das Pferd versorgt und war nun dabei den Anhänger zu verschließen, als er Vince´s Einladung hörte. Er erstarrte in der Bewegung.

„Nun Vince, ich hatte eigentlich nur Spaß gemacht..." hörte er Claire sagen. Beruhigt kniete er sich hin um das untere Scharnier zu schließen, „...ich gehe eigentlich nach dem erstem Date, nicht mit zu jemandem nach Hause. Üblicherweise warte ich bis zu zweiten..." hörte er sie weiter antworten.

DONG!

Alex rieb sich seinen Kopf und Claire sah zu ihm hin.

„Ist was passiert, Alex?" rief sie ihm zu.

„Nein ich hab mir nur den Kopf an diesem Ding gestoßen." und dabei fuchtelte er der Verrieglungsvorrichtung des Anhängers rum.

Er war so geschockt von Claire Antwort gewesen, dass er ruckartig hochgekommen war und sich dabei an dem Metallteil gestoßen hatte.

Claire sah nun wieder Vince an.

"Also." fragte er sie erneut.

"Ok, aber nur ein Abendessen." gab sich Claire geschlagen.

"Sehr schön, ich hole sie am Freitag so gegen 19:00 Uhr ab, ist Ihnen das recht?" Claire nickte und reichte Vince die Hand.

Galant hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken "Ich freue mich sehr auf unseren Abend Claire." sagte er dabei. Claire grinste verlegen und macht aus Spaß einen kleinen Knicks.

"Ich glaub mir wird schlecht." murmelte Alex, der sich immer noch den Kopf rieb.

Claire begleitete Vince noch zum Wagen. Nachdem er eingestiegen war, klopfte sie aufs Autodach, zum Zeichen das er fahren konnte, was er auch machte.

"Nun Alex, wieder ein zufriedener Kunde, ist doch schön." grinste sie ihn an.

"Ha ha Claire." grunzte dieser sarkastisch.

Claire sah in stirnrunzelnd an.

"Was?" murrte Alex, Claire kam näher und streckte die Hand aus.

Sanft fuhr sie ihm durchs Haar. Alex zuckte etwas zusammen.

"Claire, was machst du da?" fragte er leise und hob gleichzeitig seine Hand um ihre zu stoppen.

"Du blutest Alex, sorry ich hätte etwas sagen sollen bevor ich..." sagte Claire ebenso leise.

Alex hielt ihre Hand noch fest und sah sie an, während Claire versuchte, in seinem Blick zu lesen was das sollte. Unendlich langsam gab er nun ihre Hand wieder los, ließ sie aber immer noch seinen Blick gefangen.

Claire wurde langsam nervös, ihn ihrem Bauch verbreitete sich ein eigenartiges Gefühl.

Alex sah sie an sah ihre feinen Gesichtszüge, den Schwung ihrer Augenbrauen, ihre blauen Augen, so blau und tief, so tief um darin für immer zu versinken.

Langsam kam er ihr entgegen und Claire tat es ihm gleich.

"CLAIRE!...CLAIRE!... TELEFON! ES IST WICHTIG!"

Alex und Claire fuhren auseinander, verwirrt sahen sie sich nun an. "Ich...Telefon..." murmelte Claire und wandte sich ab um ins Haus zu gehen.

Jodi kam ihr mit dem Hörer entgegen. "Ich glaube es ist ein neuer Kunde!" informierte sie Claire.

"Da..danke Jodi, siehst du mal nach Alex er ist verletzt." bat Claire sie.

"Ähmm Claire ist dir nicht gut, du siehst etwas fiebrig aus." fragte nun Jodi besorgt.

"N..Nein, a..alles ok. Kümmere dich um A..alex." antwortete Claire und griff verlegen zum Hörer.

Jodi ging zurück ins Haus um den Verbandskasten zu holen und ging damit zu Alex, der immer noch da stand und nicht fassen konnte was beinahe geschehen wäre.

"Hey Alex, Claire hat mir alles erzählt, hat wohl mächtig gerummbst, so wie du aussiehst." begrüßte Jodi ihn von weitem.

"Was! Ist doch gar nichts geschehen! Was erzählt sie da!" brauste er auf.

"Ach ja und warum blutest du dann?" wollte Jodie grinsend wissen und zeigte dabei auf seine Stirn.

Alex fühlte nun tatsächlich etwas Warmes auf seiner Stirn, wütend griff er zum Verbandskasten, öffnete diesen ruppig, schnappte sich eine Verbandsmulde und liess den Rest fallen. Wütend drehte er sich um und stampfte zu seinem Wagen. Ohne sich zu verabschieden brauste er davon.

Jodi sah im erstaunt nach "Männer, wenn sie was haben, mutieren sie zu Babys!" murrte sie und betrachtete die Schweinerei die Alex hinterlassen hat "Na toll, und ich darf wieder alles in Ordnung bringen!" sagte sie und kniete sich hin, um die Sachen aufzuheben "Wenn ich einmal Reich und Berühmt bin, werd ich eine Biographie schreiben und Alex in einem eigenen Kapitel bloßstellen!" murrte sie dabei sauer.

Claire saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und hatte ihren Kopf in ihren Händen vergraben. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, sie hätte um ein Haar Alex Ryan geküsst, zum zweiten Mal! _«Eigentlich hast du ihn bereits geküsst'» _erinnerte sie ihre innere Stimme. Claire erinnerte sich wieder ein diesen SpeedDating Abend. _«Das war doch nur im Spaß»_ dachte sie, aber ihre innere Stimme wusste es besser «_Lügnerin!_» sagte ihr diese.

"Na toll Claire McLeod, nun ist es amtlich du wirst verrückt, du hörst bereits Stimmen." sagte sie laut zu sich selbst.

"Claire, mit wem redest du?" Tess stand an der Tür und sah ihre Schwester verwundert an.

"Nur mit meiner Gespaltenen Persönlichkeit, nur mit meiner Gespaltene Persönlichkeit!" brummelte Claire ertappt.

Tess kam näher und sah sie aufmerksam an

"Claire? Was ist geschehen? Du bist ja völlig durch den Wind!" Tess war beunruhigt, ihre so sonst so souveräne Schwester sah ja so so so... durcheinander aus.

"Ähmm Vince Lavise hat mich zum Abendessen eingeladen" antwortete Claire ausweichend.

"Oh..ist das ok? Ich mein, das ist doch toll. Wann den?" versuchte Tess der Sache einen Positiven Tuche zu geben.

"Soll ich dir bei der Vorbereitung helfen?" bot ihr Tess gleich an.

Claire vergrub ihren Kopf wieder stöhnend ihn ihren Händen.

Gott konnte Daten kompliziert sein!

_**Wildboy:** hört sich ja nach einem vollem erfolg an! gratuliere_

_**Horse Whisper:** na ja wie man's nimmt._

_**Wildboy: **hey was sind denn das für töne? nicht zufrieden?_

_**Horse Whisper:** er interessiert mich nicht, reicht das als antwort._

_Wildboy: hey, vergiss es, er muss dich nicht interessieren, er dient nur zu übungszwecke, du musst lernen, nicht immer alles so ernst zu werden. genieß den abend und versuch dich zu amüsieren. ich muss los, mein mitbewohner braucht heute dringend den PC, sorry sehen wir uns am sonntag? _

_**Horse Whisper:** ja ich versuchs. hey danke nochmals für alles_

_**Wildboy:** was tut man nicht, um einer frau in not zu helfen. ich hoffe das du demnächst gewisse worte wieder fehlerfrei buchstabieren kannst ;-)_

_**Horse Whisper:** ha ha aber nicht mit dem! cu._

Claire schaltete ihren Computer aus. Morgen Abend ging sie also mit Vince aus! Hoffentlich war das kein Fehler. Claire ging in ihr Zimmer und versuchte zu schlafen.

Nick sass mit Tess auf ihrer Terrasse und erholten sich von ihrer Buchhaltung. Er war vorbeigekommen weil die Steuererklärung bald fällig war und er wollte alles zusammen haben. Ihr gemeinsames Bioprojekt begann langsam aber sicher Früchte zu tragen.

"Was war heute wieder hier los? Alex kam in Wilgul an und hat wie verrückt Holz gehackt! Kommt in letzter Zeit häufiger vor, wenn es so weiter geht müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen um Feuerholz für den Winter zu machen!" erwartungsvoll sah Nick Tess an.

Tess grinste.

"Alex tut mir irgendwie Leid, aber Claire ist da in einer Art Metamorphose und Alex ist ihr Übungsprojekt" gestand sie im lachend und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Nick konnte es nicht fassen. Soviel Hinterhältigkeit hätte er Claire gar nicht zugetraut.

"Oh man, Alex kann einem ja wirklich Leid tun. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Claire so etwas drauf hätte." schloss Tess ihren bericht.

"Tess nicht nur ihr Frauen habt das Monopol auf die subtile Verführung, du währst erstaunt, welche Tricks wir Männer darauf haben!" prahlte Nick.

"Ach ja, Raffinesse und Manipulation ist aber eine reine Frauendomäne, ihr macht euch da was vor!" widersprach Tess lachend.

Nick fühlte sich herausgefordert.

"Nun Tess, wir Männer gehen anders vor. Es stimmt ihr Frauen spielt mit euren Attribute." er rutschte etwas näher zu ihr hin und sah sie an.

"Geschickt lenkt ihr unsere Blicke darauf..." langsam fuhr er ihr an ihrem offenem Blusenkragen entlang "und wie von selbst öffnen sich einige Knöpfe" geschickt öffnete er zwei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse, ohne ihre Haut zu berühren. Tess sah ihm interessiert zu. "... sodass wir etwas von der wunderschönen Unterwäsche sehen können" federleicht fuhr er über ihrer Bluse über den Rand ihres Büstenhalters. Tess atmete tief ein "Oja das ist auch so ein Trick, ihr atmet tief ein um damit unsere Berührungen zu spüren, doch Tess ihr atmet ein, wir aus!" verwirrt sah sie ihn an. Leise lachend näherte er sich ihrem Nacken, zärtlich hob er ihre Haare hoch und blies ihr sanft über die empfindliche Haut hinter dem Ohr. Tess seufzte und schnurrte zugleich. "Manchmal folgt ein Kuss.." er hauchte ihr ein Kuss hinter ihrem Ohr, "Und manchmal sogar ein zweiter" er wiederholte seinen Kuss. Tess Gefühle spielten verrückt, sie wollte mehr, noch nie war ihr Nick so nahe gekommen und nun hatte er ihre Sehnsucht geweckt.

"Mit den Finger ihren Lippenkonturen nach fahren." hörte sie ihn sagen, sie küsste seine Finger

"Und lässt eure Lippen folgen" beendete sie seinen Satz und zog seinen Kopf zu dem ihrigem, sanft küsste sie ihn und spielte mit ihm, bis es ihm reichte und er ihr endlich Einlass gewährte.

Sie küssten sich lange und leidenschaftlich und wollten mehr.

"Nick, keine Ausreden, keine Flucht mehr, ich weiss was ich will. Dich, ich will dich heute, morgen und jeden weitern Tag." flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen. Nick sah sie an und sah, dass sie es so meinte.

"Was so ein Chatrom für Auswirkungen hat, ist doch erstaunlich!" Tess lachte und krabbelte ihm auf den Schoss.

"Nick Ryan, ich liebe dich und ich lass dich nie wieder los!" wie zum Beweis umschloss sie ihn mit ihren Beinen.

"Tess ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich.." Tess verschloss ihn den Mund und küsste ihn erneut.

Nick stand auf, was nicht so einfach war den Tess hielt ihn immer noch mit ihren Beinen fest an sich gezogen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte sah er sie an und wartete auf ihre Zustimmung frech grinste sie ihn an und bewegte ihre Hüfte aufreizend an seiner Mitte, das genügte ihm. Leise lachend trug er sie in ihr Zimmer!

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Kapitel**

Tess erwachte und sah einen Kopf, der auf ihrem Busen lag. Nick!

Glücklich, fuhr sie ihm über seine blonden Haaren. Nick Ryan war hier, in ihrem Bett und es fühlte sich so gut an, so richtig. Tess war glücklich, das erste Mal in ihrem Leben war sie wirklich glücklich.

Sanft fuhr sie seinem Ohr nach. Nick wachte auf, drehte den Kopf und sah in die schönsten Augen der Welt, in Tesss Augen. Seiner Tess, endlich! Er sah keine Unsicherheit, keine Angst, nur Liebe und Zufriedenheit. Er küsste sie zärtlich. Tess schmieg sich an ihm und wollte nicht, dass der Kuss endete. Als er sich zurückzog, schmollte sie ein wenig. Er lachte wieder etwas und küsste sie erneut.

Später, viel später standen sie endlich auf. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder so hergerichtet hatten um sich unten zu zeigen.

Claire saß bereits am Küchentisch und sah erstaunt hoch, als sie Nicks Stimme im Flur hörte. Dieser Morgen steckte voller Überraschung, mit einem schmunzelnden Blick betrachtete sie den Frühstückstisch und sah gespannt zur Tür.

"Guten Morgen, gut geschlafen?" begrüßte sie die beiden als diese eintraten.

Tess umarmte Nick und sah Claire überglücklich an.

"Dein Gesicht sagt alles, ihr habt gut geschlafen!" stellte Claire grinsend fest "Oder wie ihr das so heute nennt!" Diesen Satz konnte und wollte sie sich nicht verkneifen!

Nick sah sie belustigt an und Tess errötete etwas.

"Wollt ihr euch nicht endlich hinsetzten. Ich denke ihr braucht ein starkes und nahrhaftes Frühstück, es ist ja genug da!" sagte sie nun scheinheilig.

Die beiden Angesprochenen wurden nun wirklich rot und setzten sich verlegen hin.

Claire sah den Beiden zu und grinste "An den Anblick muss ich mich wohl gewöhnen!" lies Claire so nebenbei fallen. Nick und Tess sahen sie betroffen an.

"Also Claire, wenn es dich stört werd ich in Zukunft vor Tagesanbruch verschwinden.", bot Nick ernst an. "Oder ich übernachte öfters in Wilgul." warf Tess ebenfalls ein.

"Ohh und mich um dieses Frühstücksbuffet zu bringen? Das dürft ihr Meg nicht antun, wobei auf die Schleifchen und Herzchen könnte ich verzichten." gab Claire lachend zu und zeigte auf den Küchentisch.

Nick und Tess sahen erst jetzt wie reichhaltig der Tisch gedeckt war und mit weißen Schleifen und zwei roten Herzen dekoriert. "Woher weiss sie das nun wieder?" wunderte sich Tess über Meg.

Claire zuckte mit den Schultern griff aber nun herzhaft zu. Nick und Tess taten es ihr nach.

Gemeinsam frühstücken sie und foppten sich gegenseitig, bis Nick sich endlich aufmachte um nach Hause zu gehen, schliesslich hatte er zu arbeiten. Claire stand ebenfalls auf und ging hinaus. Selig lächelnd saß Tess am Tisch und träumte vor sich hin.

"TESS! ARBEIT! KOMM ENDLICH HOCH!" rief ihr Claire von draußen zu. Tess stand sofort auf und lief zu ihr. Claire sah sie schmunzelnd an während Tess entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf um endlich mit der Arbeit zu beginnen.

Am späteren Nachmittag kamen sie zurück und Claire machte sich bereit für ihr Date mit Vince.

Tess hatte ihr ein Kleid ausgeliehen und nun betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel.

"Du siehst gut aus Claire." sagte Meg die an der Tür stand und ihr eigentlich die frische Wäsche aufs Bett legen wollte. Claire lächelte sie dankbar an.

"Heisst das, dass ich morgen früh wieder so viel zubereiten muss?" sagte Meg schelmisch und wartete Claires Antwort nicht ab und ging wieder raus.

Claire grinste ihr hinterher und sah sich noch mal an "Nicht für diesem Mann." murmelte sie, vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie einen anderen Mann, nicht Vince Lavise. Claire schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, als könnte sie dadurch das Bild verschwinden lassen. Nein, an ihn wollte sie sicher nicht denken! Sie straffte die Schultern und nahm ihre Jacke.

Unten angekommen sah sie Nick, der Tess liebevoll begrüßte. Claire lächelte. Sie waren wirklich ein schönes Paar.

„Hey ihr zwei, wie sehe ich aus!" fragte sie die beiden gespannt.

Tess und Nick sahen sie staunend an.

„Nun Claire, ich weiss nicht wie ich es sagen soll." begann Nick.

Claire sah ihn erschrocken an „So schlimm?" fragte sie verunsichert.

„...nun ja, du bist die zweit schönste Frau in diesem Raum und das hast du eigentlich nicht verdient. Nein ehrlich, du siehst klasse aus Claire!" Nick sah sie bewundernd an und Tess nickte ihr heftig zu, sie war zu überwältigt um etwas zu sagen.

Claire lächelte die Beiden an, teils aus Verlegenheit, teils aus Stolz.

„Nick hat Unrecht Claire." hörte sie nun eine Stimme aus dem Flur.

Alex er kam ins Wohnzimmer und sah sie an. Nick wollte seinen Bruder stoppen, aber sah den Ausdruck in Alex Gesicht, er entspannte sich wieder.

Claire sah Alex irritiert an.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte sie ihn und überging seinen Einwand.

„Ich hatte was vergessen und wollte noch schnell nach dem neuem Pferd sehen." erklärte er ihr.

„Ach so!" antwortete Claire und seltsamerweise war sie enttäuscht.

„Wie gesagt, Nick hat Unrecht." wiederholte Alex noch mal seine Worte. „Du siehst nicht klasse aus, du sie hinreißend aus. Vince weiss gar nicht was ihn erwartet." beendete er seinen Satz.

Claire lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Nicht zuviel oder zuwenig?" fragte sie schüchtern.

„Nein, genau die Richtige Mischung. Ich hätte dir das schon beim ersten Mal sagen sollen, aber damals hattest du mich einfach umgehauen, heute war ich gewappnet." versicherte ihr Alex ernst.

„Danke Alex!" Claire sah ihn an.

Von draußen hörte man, wie sich ein Wagen näherte.

„Nun Claire, dein Rendezvous ist da. Viel Spaß!" Alex beugte sich zu ihr hin und gab ihr eine Kuss auf die Wange, dann verlies er das Zimmer. Claire stand einen Moment da und sah ihm erstaunt hinterher.

Vince klopfte an die Tür und Claire ging hin um sie aufzumachen.

Nick und Tess standen verdattert da.

„Was war das eben?" fragte Tess erstaunt. Nick sah sie an und lächelte geheimnisvoll, dann gab er ihr einen Kuss.

„Guten Abend Vince" begrüßte Claire ihre Verabredung.

„Guten Abend Claire, sie sehen hinreißend aus." begrüßte er sie und reichte ihr den Arm hin „Können wir?" fragte er.

Claire lächelte und hängte sich bei ihm ein. „Bereit." sagte sie überflüssigerweise.

Sie stiegen in sein Auto und fuhren weg.

Alex kam aus dem Dunklen raus und sah den Beiden nachdenklich hinterher. Dann ging er zu seinem Fahrzeug und fuhr nach Hause.

Claire und Vince hatten einen angenehmen Abend. Sie hatten viel geredet und gelacht. Vince war ein galanter und aufmerksamer Begleiter gewesen. Er hatte sie nie bedrängt und als er sie nach Hause brachte, küsste er sie leicht auf die Wange. Claire verabschiedete sich und ging hinein.

Nachdenklich hielt sie sich die Wange doch nicht die, die Vince geküsst hatte sonder die, die Alex geküsst hatte. Nachdem sie sich für´s Bett hergerichtet hatte sah sie, dass ihr Hund Roy auf dem Bett lag. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn nicht im Haus haben, geschweige denn in ihrem Bett, aber heute war sie froh, dass er da war. Sie legte sich zu ihm und knudelte mit ihm.

Sie dachte an Alex und beschloss ihn anzurufen.

„Hallo?"

„Hi Alex, ich bin's Claire."

„Hey Claire, ist was passiert, brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Alex aufgeregt.

„Nein, keine Panik, ich ruf nur an um zu hören wies dir geht." sagte sie schnell.

„Wies mir geht? Um diese Zeit? Claire, es ist gleich Mitternacht!" fragte Alex verwundert nach.

„Nun.. ich meine ... du hattest dich ja gestern verletzt... und vorhin... ich.. hatte vergessen dich zu fragen!" stotterte Claire. _«Es war eine blöde Idee gewesen ihn anzurufen!»_

Alex setzte sich etwas in seinem Bett auf. „Ah! Nein ist alles ok, es war nur eine Schramme. Und wie war dein Date?"

„Vince ist ein toller Mann." antwortete Claire kurz.

„Nun so toll auch nicht, wenn du um diese Zeit alleine im Bett liegst." Alex grinste verwegen.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich alleine in meinem Bett liege." antwortete Claire spöttisch und machte es sich etwas bequemer.

„Ach nein?" erstaunt hob Alex eine Augenbraue. «_Claire würde doch nicht... »_

„Nein, neben mir liegt ein etwas behaarter Kerl, der sich gerade von mir verwöhnen lässt" sagte Claire wahrheitsgemäß.

Alex schluckt hart „Aha und dann rufst du mich an... was soll ich davon halten?" fragte Alex zynisch.

Claire lachte leise ins Telefon.

_«Himmel, warum muss das so sexy klingen wenn sie lacht» _dachte Alex.

„Er ist halt ein männliches Wesen, ich darf ihn verwöhnen und er schläft dabei ein! Was aus mir wird interessiert ihn nicht!" Claire hielt ihre Hand auf die Sprechmuschel, sodass Alex ihr Kichern nicht hörte.

Alex fuhr in seinem Bett hoch. WAS hatte Claire soeben gesagt!

„Ähm Claire..." er stockte „ich glaube nicht das ich solche Details hören möchte!" stotterte Alex nun ins Telefon, doch dann fiel ihm was auf:_«männliches Wesen?_»

„Wer liegt da neben dir im Bett?" fragte er vorsichtig wobei er langsam einen Verdacht hatte.

„Roy! Wer dachtest du denn?" Claire konnte nun nicht mehr und lachte laut los.

Alex atmete erleichtert auf und fiel in ihr Lachen mit ein.

„Claire, Claire, Claire du bist mir ja vielleicht eine!"

„Du hast mit dem Thema angefangen, ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich einen Mann neben mir habe. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du so eine lebhafte Fantasie hast, Alex!"

„Ja, ja gib nur mir dafür die Schuld! Das hast du doch mit Absicht gemacht, gibs zu Claire!"

„Ok, du hast Recht, aber es hatte sich so ergeben da konnte ich einfach nicht anders!" gestand ihm Claire kichernd.

„Schön dass du deinen Spaß hattest und was ist mit mir?" fragte Alex hinterlistig. Ihm war so ein Gedanken gekommen, wie er es Claire heimzahlen konnte.

„Stimmt, das war wirklich etwas fies, aber du hast Recht. Was schlägst du vor?" gespannt wartete sie auf seinen Vorschlag.

„Nun, nachdem du meine Fantasie so angeregt hast, gibt es nur eine Lösung, Claire!"

„Und die wäre?" Claire hielt den Atem an.

„Telefonsex!" triumphierte Alex auf. „Süße Träume Claire!" sagte er und hängte auf. Grinsend stellte er sich nun Claires Gesicht vor.

Claire klappte das Kinn runter und sah ungläubig den Hörer an. Langsam umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen.

Sie legte sich hin und dachte an das ungewöhnlichste Telefongespräch, das sie jemals geführt hatte.

Zufrieden schlief sie ein.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kapitel**

Es war Sonntagabend und Claire wartete auf Wildboy. Immerhin hatten sie ja heute ein Date.

Claire grinste bei dem Gedanken, «_ein Internetdate, aber ein Date_!»

_Wildboy:hey horse whisper wie lief es gestern_

_HorseWhisper: gut, der abend war sehr nett!_

_Wildboy:nett, war das alles. kein kuss, kein gefummel? nichts?_

_HorseWhisper: nun doch einen kleinen kuss, auf die wange :-(_

_Wildboy:das ist übel, nicht gut, gar nicht gut._

_HorseWhisper: das ist doch nicht so schlimm!_

_Wildboy: gut aber auch nicht! sag mal horse whisper kann es sein dass du nicht gut küssen kannst und sich das in der gegend wo du wohnst rumgesprochen hat? _

_HorseWhisper: was ist das für eine frage? ich kann küssen!_

_Wildboy: danach hab ich nicht gefragt. kannst du gut küssen, das will ich wissen!_

_HorseWhisper: wie stellst du dir das vor? soll ich alle anrufen die ich jemals geküsst habe und fragen?_

_Wildboy:wäre ein anfang_

_HorseWhisper: das gibt ne ziemlich kurze liste _

_Wildboy:etwas anders hab ich nicht erwartet. hör zu du brachst eine unabhängige meinung. ich mein das ernst._

_HorseWhisper: ja guter vorschlag. ich geh raus und schnapp mir den erstbesten und knutsch den dann und frag ihn wie ich war! toller vorschlag!_

_Wildboy:soweit hatte ich gar nicht gedacht aber dein vorschlag find ich besser_

_HorseWhisper: besser als was!_

_Wildboy:nun ich dachte da an deinen nachbar, immerhin hast du mit ihm ja auch das verhalten geübt. wieso nicht das küssen?_

_HorseWhisper: ok ich schnapp mir nen fremden und frag den ich kann doch nicht XYZ fragen. der denkt ich hätte sie nicht mehr alle?_

_Wildboy:was hast du zu verlieren? wenn er ein guter freund ist macht er das. er darf ja gnadenlos ehrlich sein!_

_HorseWhisper: hör zu ich kann heute nicht länger bleiben, ich muss heute früh schlafen_

_Wildboy:bist du nun sauer?_

_HorseWhisper: nein aber ich möchte in ruhe darüber nachdenken. cu!_

Claire loggte aus und suchte Tess. Sie brauchte dringend ihren Rat.

Sie erzählte ihr von Wildboys Plan und nachdem sich Tess einigermaßen von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatte, musste sie ihm Recht geben.

„Claire dieser Mann hat Recht! Sieh doch wie gut du es mit Alex gemacht hattest." meinte Tess.

„Nur dass er nichts davon wusste. Ich kann doch nicht zu ihm hin und ihn fragen." widersprach ihr Claire.

„Warum nicht?" wollte Tess wissen

„Na klar ich geh zu ihm, küsse ihn und frage wie ich war? Tickst du noch richtig?" warf Claire Tess wütend an den Kopf.

„Nein natürlich nicht! Frag ihn, du hast ihn ja bereits geküsst, erkläre es ihm und wer weiss vielleicht macht er es ja. Wenn er nein sagt, frage ich einfach Nick. Ihn hast du ja auch geküsst." bot ihr Tess halb im Scherz an.

Entgeistert sah Claire sie an. „Na, dann könnte ich doch auch Dave fragen, ihn habe ich auch geküsst." entgegnete Claire.

„Stimmt, nur küssen Nick und Alex besser vor allem Alex ist da erfahrener." schelmisch sah Tess Claire an.

Diese sah sie lange an stand auf und ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wütend davon.

Tess sah ihr lachend hinterher. Nick kam mit dem Motorrad angefahren und hob die Hand um Claire zu begrüssen, doch sie ignorierte ihn und ging in Richtung der Ställe.

Verdutzt hielt er an und sah ihr hinter her. Er stieg ab und ging zu Tess, nachdem er ihr einen Kuss gegebnen hatte, sahen sie wie Claire auf Blaze davon ritt.

„Was ist denn in Claire gefahren!" wollte Nick wissen.

„Wenn sie Glück hat Alex!" antwortete sie lachend.

Nick sah sie wie vom Donnergerührt an. „Stehst du unter Drogen oder was!" frage er entsetzt nach.

Tess erhob sich, sah ihm tief in die Augen und sagte in einer sehr verführerischer Stimme „Ich bin Tess und ich bin Nickohlikerin!" frech grinste sie ihn an und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Nick brauchte einen Moment um das Wortspiel zu begreifen.

Er schnappte sie hob sie hoch und Flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „Was meinst du Bleibt Claire länger weg?"

Mit glänzenden Augen sah sie ihn an „Lange genug, glaub mir. Lange genug." und sie erzählte ihm auf dem Weg nach oben was geschehen war. Nick fiel fast vor lachen hin als er die Geschichte zu Ende gehört hatte.

Claire wollte ausreiten gehen, sie brauchte Ruhe und entschied sich an ihrem Platz zu reiten!

Seit über einer Stunde saß sie nun da und sah aufs Wasser. Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit ein paar Ästen.

Sie hörte wie sich ein Pferd näherte und sah, dass es Alex war. _«Na toll ausgerechnet er!"»_ dachte sie etwas sauer.

Alex hatte sie soeben auch entdeckt, als er abstieg rief er ihr was rüber, was sie aber nicht verstand.

„Was?" fragte Claire deshalb nach.

„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du gut geschlafen hast." frech grinste er sie an und blieb vor ihr stehen.

„Ach so, du meinst wegen dem Telefonsex, oh ja ich hatte sehr gut geschlafen in dieser Nacht." gab sie etwas entspannter zurück und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Ach ja, hattest du von jemand bestimmtem geträumt?" hackte er nach.

„Aber sicher doch, von einem wahnsinnig, wahnsinnig behaartem Kerl der nie genug von mir bekommt."

Lächelnd sah sie ihn an.

Alex tat so als müsste er lange darüber nachdenken „Roy! Nicht war!"

Claire lachte zustimmend. Er setzte sich nun neben sie und beide sahen eine Weile aufs Wasser.

„Claire was ist los! Seit einiger Zeit bist du manchmal so so.. na eben anders!" platzte Alex plötzlich heraus.

„Ich weiss, nun ich will nicht mehr so sein wie ich früher war." versuchte Claire einen Anfang. Er sah sie etwas verwirrt an

„Erinnerst du dich noch an dem Abend an in der Disco?"

Alex nickte _«Wer könnte den Abend jemals vergessen?»_ dachte er dabei.

Claire fuhr fort. „Eigentlich wollte ich nicht mit, aber und wehe du lachst! Ich hatte Spaß. Ich fühlte mich freier als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Nach Peter und dem Baby, habe ich mich abgeschottet. Ich wurde ja fast wieder so wie früher, bevor Tess da war. Doch dann dachte ich an den Abend und ich wollte nicht mehr zurück zur alten langweiligen Claire." gestand sie ihm.

Alex war erstaunt. Er kannte Claire schon ewig, aber er hatte sie noch nie so ehrlich erlebt.

Ernst sah er sie an „Claire, du warst nie langweilig! Du bist eine tolle Freundin, eine klasse Geschäftspartnerin, eine hervorragende Trainerin, und was noch wichtiger ist, du hast dir in einer absoluten Männerdomäne, Platzt und Respekt erarbeitet. Du hattest nun mal keine Zeit gewisse Spielchen zu spielen, doch wenn ich so an die letzten Wochen zurückdenke..." ihm ging ein Licht auf.

Claire bemerkte, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Neugierig sah sie ihn an. Er sah sie mit eindringlich mit schrägem Kopf an.

„Sag mal Claire, kann es sein, dass ich irgendwie, wie soll ich sagen, dein unfreiwilliges Übungsopfer geworden bin?"

Claire wurde knallrot „ Sorry!" sagte sie ganz leise zu ihm und schämt sich in Grund und Boden, weil er es raus gefunden hatte.

Alex konnte es im ersten Moment nicht glauben. Claire hatte doch mit ihm geflirtet und er hatte es nicht richtig bemerkt. _«Na und was ist mit dem Holzhacken? Hast wohl doch was bemerkt?»_ sagte so eine nervende innere Stimme!

Er dachte zurück und nun da er wusste was gespielt wurde, sah er vieles mit anderen Augen.

„Claire sie mich an!" forderte er sie auf, doch sie blickte stur zum Boden. Sanft griff er ihr unter das Kinn.

„Claire weißt du was? Du warst gut! Verdammt gut sogar! Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, sieh mal hinter dem Schuppen in Wilgul nach. Ich hab jetzt bereits den gesamten Holzvorrat für den Winter gehackt." gab Alex ehrlich zu.

„Wirklich?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Wirklich! Gott und ich dachte ich hätte sie nicht mehr alle!" Alex war froh, endlich zu wissen warum Claire sich in der letzten Zeit so merkwürdig benommen hatte.

Er sah sie an und war erstaunt, dass sie nicht besonders glücklich aussah.

„Hey komm ich bin nicht nachtragend. Du hast das sogar gut gemacht! Jetzt da ich weiss warum du das getan hast, fühle ich mich geehrt!"

Claire sah ihn überrascht an. _«Er hatte gar nicht verstanden, dass ich ihn angebaggert habe. Na toller Erfolg!»_

"Aber irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht mit mir!" widersprach sie trotzig.

Alex sah sie an und verstand nicht was sie meinte.

"Claire, das musst du mir nun aber erklären. Was stimmt, deiner Meinung nicht mir dir!"

"Alles, es ist alles. Ich kann machen was ich will, keiner sieht mich, ich mich Claire, nicht die Geschäftsfrau, sonder mich! Sieh mich an, was hab ich privat erreicht! Nichts! Tess ist kaum vier Jahre hier und hatte drei Beziehungen und was hab ich vorzuzeigen!" Claire vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

"Was heisst das schon. Nimm mich zum Beispiel. Ich hatte viele Frauen und ich stehe immer noch allein da!"

Claire sah Alex traurig an "Aber du bekommst immer wieder welche." murmelte sie.

Alex konnte nicht glauben was er soeben gehört hatte. Daher wehte der Wind!

"Was! Ist dir klar was so ein Ruf auch bedeutet? Claire, ich bin doch immer der Aufreißer, der, der jede Frau für eine Nacht bekommt!" sagte er aufgebracht.

Nun wurde Claire wütend.

"Ja eben, von dir weiss man was man bekommt. Bei mir denkt man gar nicht an so was! Ich kann nun mal keinen Mann verführen. Ach was sag ich, sie wollen mich ja nicht mal küssen. Ich bin doch immer der Kumpel, gute Nachbar, so was küsst man nicht und wenn dann so ein brüderlicher Kuss der nichts bedeutet." Eine Träne löste sich von ihrer Wimper.

Alex sah sie geschockt an.

"Claire, was redest du da! Wer hat dir den so ein Schwachsinn eingeredet! Denkst du wirklich, irgendwo hängt in den Männrklos ein Flyer wo drauf steht: küsst ja nicht Claire McLeod, sie zu knutschen ist der Horror! Claire, hör auf so zu denken!" Alex war nun echt sauer.

"Na, du hast gut reden, dich küssen ja andauernd irgendwelche Frauen! Du kannst das gar nicht verstehen! Was bringt es, wenn ich lerne einen Mann auf mich aufmerksam zu machen und wenn dann etwas ernster wird, puff weg ist er. Toll Alex ich fühl mich nun echt besser! Nicht nur, dass ich nicht küssen kann, nein ich bin sogar so blöd, dass du es mir ja noch unter die Nase reiben musst." wütend stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem Pferd.

Alex saß da und wusste nicht genau was schief gelaufen ist. Er hatte ihr doch so was gar nicht unterstellt. Als er aufstand sah er, dass Claire bereits am Wegreiten war.

Wütend ging er nun zu seinem Pferd und ritt ihr hinter her.

Doch Claire war so wütend, dass sie Blaze richtig antrieb und so wurde ihr Vorsprung immer grösser.

Als Alex sie endlich eingeholt hatte waren sie bereits in Drovers angekommen.

Claire war dabei Blaze abzusatteln als Alex neben ihr zum stehen kam und vom Pferd stieg.

"Du bist ja völlig durchgeknallt Claire McLeod! Du hast mir ja die Wörter im Mund verdreht! Ich hab niemals behauptet, dass du nicht küssen kannst!" schrie er sie an.

"Ja, aber du hast auch nicht das Gegenteil gesagt!" schrie ihn Claire ebenfalls an.

"Woher zum Teufel soll ich wissen, wie du küsst! ICH hab dich ja noch nie geküsst!" schrie Alex

"Siehst du, da haben wirs ja, du erinnerst dich nicht einmal daran!"

Claire sah in wütend an, drehte sich um und stampfte aufs Haus zu.

Alex ging ihr hinterher.

"Du spielst auf diesen...diesen.. Schmatz hin, den du mir an dem SpeedDating gegeben hast? Hast du sie noch alle! Das war doch kein Kuss!" Er war wütend und konnte nicht glauben, dass Claire ihn deshalb hier so fertig machte.

"Siehst du! Also hast du doch eine Meinung! Danke Alex, nun weiss ich ja bescheid!" sagte sie sarkastisch, ohne stehen zu bleiben.

Nun reichte es Alex er rannte ihr hinter her, schnappte sie am Arm und riss sie zu sich rum.

"Du willst geküsst werden, von mir aus!" sagte er und zog sie nicht gerade sanft an sich, er hielt sie fest umschlossen in seinen Armen.

Claire versucht sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, doch Alex hielt sie nur noch fester, sie sah ihn mit wütenden Augen an.

Ihre Gesichter waren nur Millimeter von einander entfernt.

Alex überwand diese und küsste Claire hart auf den Mund.

Claire war so geschockt, dass sie vergaß sich zu wehren, das reichte Alex. Sein Kuss wurde sanfter. Claires Gefühle spielten verrückt, sie vergaß alles, ihre aufgestauten Emotionen brachen durch und langsam begann sie seinen Kuss zu erwidern.

Alex wurde nun mutiger und vertiefte den Kuss, Claires Verstand setzte nun ganz aus, sie überlies Alex die Führung und genoss die heissen Wellen die ihren Körper erfassten.

Alex erging es nicht anders, eigentlich wollte er sie nicht so küssen, doch als seine Lippen ihre berührten durchfuhr ihn eine Art Stromschlag. Er konnte nicht aufhören sie zu küssen. Der Kuss löste so viele Gefühle in ihm aus und seine Sinne verlangten nach mehr!

Beide standen eng umschlungen da und küssten sich nun eine kleine Ewigkeit, sie liessen erst voneinander, um Luft zu holen.

Sobald sich ihre Lippen gelöst hatten setzte bei beiden der Verstand wieder ein. Langsam lösten sie sich von einander und atmeten schwer.

Ungläubig sahen sich die beiden an!

"CLAIRE!...CLAIRE!...WO STECKST DU?... VERDAMMT...WIR HABEN PROBLEME!...EIN PAAR SCHAFE SIND KRANK!"

Jodi!

Sie kam um das Haus gerannt und sah endlich die Gesuchte.

"Hey wo warst du? Ich suche schon eine Weile nach dir und schrei mir die Seele aus dem Leib und du stehst da und sagst nichts! Toll wirklich toll!" Jodi sah sie verärgert an.

"Hallo was ist nun! Hier sterben Schafe! Komm schon!" Jodie zog Claire unsanft mit sich.

Alex stand immer noch da und konnte nicht glauben was er soeben gemacht hat.

"Jodi hatte schon immer ein scheiß Timing!" hörte er eine belustigte Stimme. Er sah sich um.

Nick und Tess kamen auf ihn zu. Beide grinsten und hielten ihre Arme hinter ihren Rücken verschränkt.

"Was?" fragte Alex verwirrt.

"Ich sagte nur, dass Jodi ein Scheiß Timing hat." Sie standen ihm nun direkt gegenüber.

"Ihr... wisst... ihr... ähh... " stotterte Alex verlegen.

"Euch gesehen, Jepp." beendete Tess seinen Satz. Sie grinste dabei übers ganze Gesicht.

"Ich ...ich... es ist nicht so wie es aussah!" rechtfertigte sich Alex.

Nick sah Tess an.

"Also ich habe gesehen, wie sich die beiden geküsst haben!" sagte er dabei zu Tess.

"Ja das hab ich auch gesehen, ich wüsste nicht, was man daran falsch verstehen könnte. Was mich nun wundert ist, wie es dazu kam und wie war es?" Tess sah Alex erwartungsvoll an!

Alex sah sie wütend an, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nur mühsam konnte er ein zufriedenes Lächeln verkneifen, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

Doch Tess hatte es gesehen.

"Wow der Kuss muss es ja in sich gehabt haben," meinte sie schelmisch und sah Nick an.

"Nun für mich sah es gut aus!" antwortete Nick.

Alex sah zwischen beiden hin und her. Er wusste, er hatte was verpasst, doch was?

Nick und Tess grinsten nun breit.

Alex wurde es unheimlich, was hatten die Beiden vor?

Tess begann zu zählen "drei, zwei eins.. Tata!"

Beide zogen ihre Hände von Rücken und hielten Alex zwei Papierbögen hin.

Alex las erstaunt auf Tess Bogen eine 8 und auf Nicks eine 7.

Verwirrt sah er sie nun an.

"Oh.. Nick warum nur eine sieben? Es war doch so süß, wie er sie festgehalten hat und anschließend geküsst hat." schmollte Tess.

"Ja schon, aber den Einsatz von anfänglicher Gewalt konnte ich nicht missachten!" konterte Nick immer noch grinsend.

Alex dämmerte es. Die Beiden bewerteten tatsächlich seinen und Claires Kuss!

"Ja, spinnt ihr den alle hier!" bellte er die zwei an und ging eingeschnappt zu seinem Wagen.

Nick und Tess konnten nun nicht mehr und lachten lauthals los!

Als Alex an ihnen vorbeibrauste warf er Beiden einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Tess sah dem Wagen nach und dann Nick.

"So eine 8. Ich dachte du fandest den Kuss so romantisch." foppte Nick sie.

"Nun eine 10 vergebe ich nicht so leichtfertig." sagte Tess und ging langsam ins Haus. Bevor sie die Haustüre öffnete, drehte sie sich um und sah Nick herausfordernd an.

"Willst du an deiner 10 arbeiten?" fragte sie ihn frech, öffnete schnell die Tür und rannte ihn ihr Zimmer.

"Na warte." rief ihr Nick nach und eilte Tess hinterher.

Claire war gerädert, Jodi hatte sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht und den Schafen fehlten nichts. Trotzdem hatte sie und Jodie die betroffenen Tiere gedrenscht.

Verärgert ging sie nun ins Haus und sah, wie ihre Schwester und Nick herum tollten.

"Könnt ihr nicht in Tess´ Zimmer gehen?" maulte sie die zwei an und ging in die Küche.

Tess ging ihr hinterher.

"Claire willst du darüber reden? Nick und ich haben euch beobachtet und fragten uns, wie es soweit gekommen war?" fragte sie neugierig. Claire seufzte und erzählte ihr was geschehen war und wie es zu dem Kuss kam. Es tat ihr gut darüber zu reden, denn ihr war klar geworden, dass sie zu Unrecht auf Alex sauer geworden war. Tess sah sie belustigt an.

"Woww... kein Wunder, dass Alex auf unseren kleinen Gag, so reagiert hat." gab Tess etwas zerknirscht zu.

"Gag? Was habt ihr gemacht?" wollte Claire alarmiert wissen.

"Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber nachdem du weggeritten und lange fort warst, habe ich mir so meine Gedanken gemacht. Dann kamst du wie eine Wilde zurück geritten und Alex hinterher. Wir haben gesehen wie ihr euch gestritten habt, ohne dabei zu hören um was es ging und haben die falschen Schlüsse gezogen.

Nun ich dachte du hättest ihn wegen der Kuss Sache gefragt und als er dich dann so packte, sah es danach aus, als stimmte meine Vermutung." gab Tess kleinlaut zu.

"Was habt ihr gemacht!" fragte Claire noch mal, doch diesmal in einem schärferen Ton.

"Euren Kuss bewertet!" Tess sagte es so leise, dass Claire sie fast nicht verstand.

Diese sah sie ungläubig an. Wut, Ärger, Enttäuschung, Angst kamen in Claire hoch doch ein anders Gefühl gewann den inneren Kampf von Claires Gefühlchaos.

Tess sah entgeistert ihre Schwester an. Sie hätte mit Beschimpfungen, Vorwürfen oder der gleichen gerechnet, doch nicht damit!

Claire lachte! Sie lachte so laut und herzhaft, dass sogar Nick es wagte in die Küche zu kommen.

Neugierig sah er sie an.

"Und was habt ihr uns gegeben?" brachte Claire mühsam hervor, sie konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Die Vorstellung, wie die Beiden Alex ein Schildchen mit einer Zahl hoch hielten, war zu komisch!

"Nun ich habe euch eine 7 gegeben, Tess eine 8." gab Nick grinsend zu.

Tess kicherte leise.

„Nun, ich gebe Alex eine 10!" sagte Claire zur Verblüffung der andern, stand auf und ging immer noch lachend in ihr Zimmer.

Nick und Tess konnten nun auch nicht anders und lachten laut los.

Als Nick nach Hause kam, sah er einen immer noch beleidigten Alex, der ihn nicht beachtete.

„Übrigens, Claire hat ihre Bewertung auch abgeben." sagte Nick, als er an Alex vorbei ging.

Alex fuhr augenblicklich hoch und starrte auf Nicks Rücken, der im Begriff war in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden.

„Sie hat dir eine 10 gegeben!" lachend liess Nick seine Zimmertüre ins Schloss fallen.

Alex entspannte ich wieder und der erstaunte anfängliche Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wich einem breitem Grinsen. Er stand auf und ging zum Schreibtisch!

Etwas später kam Claire an ihrem Büro vorbei und sah, dass ein Fax angekommen war.

Als sie sah was darauf stand musste sie wieder lachen.

Tess kam zu ihr hin und sah sie erstaunt an. „Was ist?" fragte sie.

„Das kam von Wilgul, Alex hat mir ein Fax geschickt." erklärte sie ernst, doch um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es verräterisch.

„Und was ist an einem Fax von Alex so komisch?" fragte Tess immer noch verwirrt.

„Nichts, sieh selbst!" Claire übergab ihr das Fax und ging Richtung Küche.

Tess sah ihr nach und dann auf das Fax. Tess grinste nun auch. Es stand nur eine Zahl drauf.

10!

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Kapitel **

"Was hältst du von dieser ganzen Geschichte?" fragte Tess Nick.

Sie lagen im Bett und ihnen lies der gestrige Vorfall mit Claire und Alex nicht in Ruhe.

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiss es nicht!" antwortete er nachdenklich.

"Ich hatte gehofft dass..." begann Tess, aber fuhr nicht fort. Sie hatte Bedenken ihre Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

"... dass sie zusammen kommen?" beendete Nick ihren Satz.

Tess nickte verwundert.

"Tess sieh mich nicht so an! Nur weil ich bei dir so lange gebraucht habe, heisst das nicht, dass ich keine Augen im Kopf habe. Irgendetwas läuft da zwischen den Beiden!" beantwortete Nick ihre stumme Frage.

"Stimmt, aber was?" bestätigte Tess.

"Wenn es nicht Claire und Alex wären, würde ich behaupten sie sind ineinander verliebt." gab Nick zu und sah dabei sehr nachdenklich aus.

"Warum schließt du es bei ihnen aus? Sieh uns an, wir waren Freunde und nun sind wir zusammen!" widersprach Tess sanft.

"Tess, ganz so war es nicht. Als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah hast du mir gefallen und ich wollte dich kennen lernen. Unsere Freundschaft war ein Resultat davon."

Tess sah in erstaunt an. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Tess, ich bitte dich! Ich hatte Interesse an dir und wollte in deiner Nähe sein. Dabei hab ich mich immer etwas mehr in dich verliebt. In deine verrückten Ideen, deine Gutgläubigkeit, deine Art, wie du mit den Leuten umgehst. Wie du dich in das Farmerleben rein gestürzt hast, hat mich fasziniert und deine Schrulle allen Tieren außergewöhnlichen Namen zu verpassen. Ich habe mich in dieses Gesicht verliebt, dass mich immer so neugierig und freundlich an gesehen hat. Dein Lachen, dein Humor, deine Gestik.

Bei Claire und Alex fehlte das. Sie kennen sich seit ihrer Kindheit. Sie kennen sich zu gut und die Vergangenheit des anderen. Ihre Freundschaft ist sehr stark und ihnen ist diese sehr wichtig. Vielleicht zu wichtig um sie für eine Romanze zu riskieren." Nick sah seine Freundin ernst an.

Tess musste schlucken. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn "Von der Seite hab ich das gar nicht gesehen. Ich finde nur, dass sie gut zusammen passen, genau aus den Gründen, die du genannt hast. Ich bin mit Claire nicht aufgewachsen, aber ich kenne sie, ich weiss was sie denkt und was sie fühlt. Ich sehe doch wie gern sie ihn hat, sie vertraut ihm. Immerhin hat sie ihn ausgesucht um an ihm zu üben, was sagt das über ihre Gefühle?" fragte Tess ratlos.

"Eben, dass sie ihm vertraut! Tess, du kennst Claire seit vier Jahren, ich mein ganzes Leben. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie sie war bevor du hier aufgetauscht bist. Claire war nie ein offener, spontaner, lebenslustiger Mensch. Erst durch dich wurde sie lockerer. Claire will sich nun ändern, insbesondere in punkto Männer. Klar, dass sie sich als Sparingpartner jemand aussucht, dem sie vertraut und sich auch blamieren kann, ohne dumm dazustehen. Alex hatte schon immer diesen speziellen Draht zu ihr in diesem Punkt, er weiss dass Claire ihn wegen seinen Frauengeschichten nie verurteilt und deshalb hat er mitgemacht." sagte Nicht vorsichtig.

"Ohh, es ist so kompliziert, können wir was tun?" murmelte Tess.

"Was willst du tut? Du kannst sie nicht zwingen sich ineinander zu verlieben, halte dich da raus und sei für sie da. Wer weiss, vielleicht überraschen uns die Beiden und werden doch ein Paar. Wir haben ja unseren Weg auch gefunden." schlug Nick vor.

Tess grunzte missbilligend, aber sagte nichts mehr, denn Nick hatte so eben angefangen sie sehr zärtlich zu streicheln. Sie wollte diese Berührung nun genießen und das was folgen würde.

Ein Monat war seit dem vergangen und Claire und Alex hatten nicht über das gesprochen, was geschehen war. Sie waren zur normalen Tagesordnung übergegangen und waren zufrieden, dass zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung war. Zumindest schien es so doch in Wahrheit beschäftigten sich beide immer wieder mit diesem Kuss und was er in ihnen ausgelöst hatte.

Natürlich wollten beide die dabei hervorgerufenen Gefühlen nicht mit dem anderen in Verbindung bringen, sondern schoben es auf allerlei andere Dinge.

Claire auf ihre Sehnsucht, endlich als Frau wahrgenommen zu werden und Alex auf Claires vorhergehende anbagger Versuche und dass er eben auch nur ein Mann sei.

Trotzdem hielt er ein wachsames Auge auf Claire, ihm gefiel nicht das sie ein paar Mal mit Vince Lavise aus gewesen war.

Claire hatte ein paar Tage später von Vince ein Telefonanruf erhalten und er wollte den Abend wiederholen. Claire war überrascht dass er angerufen hatte. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht dass Vince kein Interesse an ihr hätte.

Sie waren ein paar Mal zusammen essen gegangen und es war immer sehr unterhaltsam gewesen, so wie auch diesen Abend.

Nachdem Vince Claire nach Hause gebracht hatte, bat sie ihn diesmal mit rein. Beide saßen auf der Veranda und tranken noch ein Glas Wein zusammen.

"Wissen Sie Claire, das Leben hier ist wirklich nicht einfach. Ich dachte tatsächlich ich käme hier her und spiele ein bisschen Cowboy. Doch stattdessen plage ich mich immer wieder mit irgendwelchen Tierkrankheiten, Heilung, Impfungen, Kauf und Verkauf der Tiere und dem üblichen Kram. In den Filmen zeigen sie einem nicht wie anstrengend es ist!" gab Vince zu. Claire grinste vergnügt.

"Oh ja im Film ist immer alles so romantisch, stattlicher Cowboy schnappt sie das unschuldige Mädchen vom Land und sie werden bis an ihr Lebensende glücklich und zufrieden. Umgeben von unangenehmen Gestank, Schweiss und harter Arbeit" foppte Claire ihn.

Vince lachte "Stimmt, doch immerhin hat er das Mädel."

"Vince, darf ich sie Fragen warum sie hierher gezogen sind? Sicher nicht wegen der Landluft und den Frauen!" fragte Claire wieder ernster.

"Ihnen kann man nichts vormachen, Claire. Sie haben Recht, deswegen habe ich das Stadtleben nicht aufgegeben. Ich bin geflüchtet!" gab er zu.

Interessiert sah ihn Claire an.

Vince griff zu seiner Brieftasche und holte ein Foto daraus. Er sah es sich einen Moment an und gab es dann Claire.

Neugierig betrachtete sie das Bild. Es zeigte eine Frau die ein Kind auf dem Arm hatte, beide winkten lachend jemandem zu.

Erstaunt sah Claire Vince an.

"Sie haben eine Familie?"

Vince sah sie traurig an "Hatte!" sage er leise " Sie waren Einkaufen als der Laden überfallen wurde. Einer der Räuber war nervös und auf Entzug. Meine Tochter hatte geweint und er fühlte sie dadurch provoziert und hat sie geschlagen. Meine Frau hatte ihn danach angeschrieen und er hatte die Nerven verloren. Er hat auf sie und meine Kleine geschossen. Beide starben auf der Stelle. Ich hätte dabei sein sollen, aber wie immer arbeitete ich länger." Vince nahm Claire das Foto wieder ab und betrachtete es wieder.

"Ich konnte nicht mehr da bleiben. Amy und Lauren waren mir das wichtigste und nur wegen meiner Arbeit sind sie gestorben."

Claire sah in mitfühlend an.

"Mein Beileid Vince, aber es war nicht ihre Schuld!" sagte Claire.

Vince sah sie nun wieder an "Ich weiss und doch kann ich es nicht akzeptieren. Deswegen kam ich her um zu vergessen und Frieden zu finden." gab Vince zu.

Lange sagte keiner der Beiden etwas und dann begann Vince von seiner Frau und Tochter zu erzählen.

Wie dankbar er war, Amy seit der Schulzeit her gekannt zu haben, dass sie sich so früh gefunden hatten und Eltern geworden waren.

Wie schwer er es danach hatte. Es tat ihm gut mit ihr zu reden und Claire hörte ihm zu.

Als er sich verabschiedete gab er Claire einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch Claire, ich mag sie und finde sie toll." sagte er dabei.

"Aber sie sind noch nicht so weit Vince, nicht wahr?" unterbrach Claire ihn.

Er nickte. "Gut, ich mag sie aber nicht so." sagte sie weiter.

Vince grinste sie an "Danke für den schönen Abend Claire, wir wiederholen das bald ok?" fragte er.

"Ja sehr gerne Vince, Gute Nacht"

Vince ging zu Wagen und fuhr weg.

Claire sah im noch nach und ging dann hinein.

Sie war zu aufgekratzt und war nicht müde. Sie entschloss sich etwas zu surfen, wer weiss vielleicht war ja Wildboy auch on line.

_Wildboy: hey fremde auch mal wieder hier, hast dich ja rar gemacht diese Woche. _

Begrüßte Wildboy Claire, sie hatte ihm erzählt, was damals mit Alex geschehen war und wie immer hielt sie sich dabei zurück. Sie hatte ihm nur erzählt, dass sie XYZ gefragt hätte und sie geküsst habe und ihr attestiert, dass es nicht an ihrem Küssen lege, dass sie noch solo sei. Nun im Grunde war es ja die Wahrheit, nur etwas abgeschwächt.

_HorseWhisper: ja hatte viel um die ohren diese woche. und du? was machst du um diese zeit hier. hattest du nicht ein date?_

_Wildboy:ja schon, war aber langweilig, bin deshalb abgehauen. wie war dein date?_

_HorseWhisper: gut sehr gut_

_Wildboy:hah es wurde geküsst!_

_HorseWhisper: ja, aber mehr sag ich nicht_

_Wildboy: oh gemein! da machst du mich heiß und wenn's an eingemachte geht kneifst du!_

_HorseWhisper: wie bitte?_

_Wildboy: aber ja doch, komm erzähl! was war denn._

_HorseWhisper: wir hatten einen sehr netten und interessanten abend. das muss reichen. der rest ist vertraulich. _

_Wildboy: ok! das vestehe ich. wie sehen deine weiteren pläne aus?_

_HorseWhisper: nun, ich fange an mich an diese dating sache zu gewöhnen. irgendwie macht es ja auch spaß._

_Wildboy: heisst das du bleibst am ball!_

_HorseWhisper: ja das heisst es._

_Wildboy: und schon einen in ausicht?_

_HorseWhisper: bis jetzt noch nicht, aber wer weiss._

_Wildboy: genau! im schlimmsten fall kannst du ja mit mir ausgehen._

_HorseWhisper: na wenn das kein angebot ist. wer weiss vielleicht komm ich darauf zurück._

_Wildboy: das angebot steht, so ich muss nun ins bett, cu!_

_HorseWhisper: ja ich auch, bis demnächst._

Wildboy fuhr den Computer runter und streckte sich in seinem Stuhl. Er dachte an sein Angebot mit dem Date und grinste. Die Aussicht das ausgerechnet er mal ein Internet Date hätte war schon komisch. Eigentlich hatte er das ja gar nicht nötig. Er stand auf und ging schlafen.

Am nächsten morgen war Nick ziemlich nervös, er wollte endlich mit Alex sprechen und der schlief noch. Als er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, machte er so viel Lärm, dass Alex tatsächlich davon wach wurde.

Müde und säuerlich stand er auf.

"Hey Nick, es ist Sonntag! Heute dürfen wir eine halbe Stunde länger schlafen als sonst." begrüßte er mürrisch Nick und staunte.

Nick hatte nicht umsonst so gelärmt. Er hatte Frühstück gemacht und alles schön bereitgelegt.

Alex sah sich verwirrt um.

"Wo ist Tess?" frage er.

"Tess? Na ich hoffe doch zu Hause" antwortete Nick. "Warum?"

"Na deswegen hier" Alex zeigte auf den Frühstückstisch.

"Das ist für dich!" sagte Nick zu Alex erstaunen.

"Für mich? Warum?" Alex war nun gänzlich verwirrt.

"Nichts ich dachte nur, dass wir uns mal wieder unterhalten sollten. Es ist ja so einiges geschehen." antwortete Nick ruhig.

"Ach ja und worüber wollen wir reden?" Alex setzte sich hin und griff zu einem Brötchen, neugierig sah er nun Nick an.

Der setze sich ebenfalls hin und sah ihn an.

"Nun du weisst ja, dass Tess und ich nun schon eine Weile zusammen sind." begann er.

Alex nickte.

"Du weisst ja wie verrückt ich nach ihr bin!" fuhr Nick fort, Alex nickte wieder.

"Nun ich wollte dich fragen was du..., nun was würdest du denken..., ich mein was hältst du... na du weisst doch!"

Alex sah seinen Bruder verständnislos an. Was brabbelte der nur da!

"Halten! Wovon? Was meinst du?" fragte er verwirrt, doch dann hatte er eine Eingebung!

"Nein! Du willst wirklich...! Echt...! Ihr seid doch gar nicht so lange zusammen. Bist du sicher?" erwartungsvoll sah nun Alex Nick an.

Dieser nickte glücklich.

"Huuu.. mein Bruder will heiraten und das freiwillig! Na da kann ich nur gratulieren!" übermütig umarmte er seinen Bruder.

"Aber warum das Ganze? Sollte es eine Generalprobe sein für Tess? Dann musst du den Antrag noch üben. Dieser Versuch war gelinde gesagt mies kleiner Bruder" lachte Alex verstummte aber, als er in Nicks Gesicht sah.

"Das war keine Übung, es ist ein Bestechungsversuch." gab dieser zu.

"Aha, Bestechung also! Wenn du glaubst ich frage sie für dich, vergiss es!" sagte Alex lachend.

"Nein keine Sorge das mache ich doch selber. Aber ich wollte dich um zwei Sachen bitten"

Alex sah ihn neugierig an.

"Nun ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mein Trauzeuge werden willst." fragte in Nick ernst.

Alex grinste breit, "Aber sicher doch!" Alex freute sich über Nicks Frage, "Gerne und das zweite?" fragte er weiter.

"Nun, ich möchte dich dabei haben, wenn ich es Mom und Dad sage." bat ihn Nick.

Alex wurde ernst "Oho, darum das Frühstück, du hast Schiss!"

Nick sah ihn zerknirscht an "Nun ich denke Dad freut sich, doch Mom wird sicher ein Problem!" gab er zu.

Alex sah ihn immer noch an. Er wusste, dass Nick Recht hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund mochte seine Mutter Tess nicht. Liz hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass sie Claires Schwester nicht leiden konnte, während sie Claire dagegen liebte, wie eine eigene Tochter.

Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Nick mit Tess zusammen war, hatte sie immer wieder versucht einen Keil zwischen die Frischverliebten zu treiben, dadurch wurde das Verhältnis zu Nick getrübt. Natürlich gab Liz Tess daran die Schuld, statt sie bei sich zu suchen. Alex verstand, dass Nick ihn dabei haben wollte.

"Dafür hast du ja einen großen Bruder. Klar begleite ich dich und versuche das mütterliche Biest in Mom zu bremsen. Wann fragst du Tess?" Alex sah Nick neugierig an.

"Heute Abend sie kommt hierher!" gab Nick nervös zu.

"Ohh das heisst ich muss mir für heute Abend was einfallen lassen wo ich meinen verbringe!" zwinkerten Alex ihm zu.

Nick grinste "Nun das sollte ja kein Problem werden oder?"

Alex grinste nun auch, denn er hatte eine Idee wo er heute Abend Asyl suchen wollte.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Kapitel**

Als Tess gegen 19:00 Uhr bei Nick ankam, kam ihr Alex entgegen, der zu seinem Wagen ging.

"Hey Alex wohin des Weges?" fragte sie ihn neugierig.

"Nun ich mache Platz und überlasse euch Verliebten das Feld. Ich könnte mich ja sonst noch anstecken." antwortete Alex frech.

Tess lachte und winkte ihm zum Abschied zu.

Nick wartete drin auf sie und war nervös. Als Tess eintrat, sah sie den herrlich gedeckten Tisch und begrüßte ihn übermütig.

"Oh Nick, es sieht wunderschön aus. Du bist unglaublich, vielen Dank!" Sie bedankte sich ausgiebig mit einem Kuss bei ihm.

Nick entspannte sich etwas und genoss den Augenblick.

"Ich habe Hunger!" flüsterte Tess schelmisch, als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten.

Nick grinste ebenfalls.

"Nun Madame, es wird sogleich serviert. Nehmt Platz!" sagte er galant und zeigte auf einen Stuhl.

Leise lachend nahm sie platz.

Sie aßen beide eher schweigend und bevor sie zum Nachtisch gelangten, platze Tess der Geduldsfaden.

"Nick, was ist los mit dir? Du benimmst dich so eigenartig!" wollte sie von ihm wissen.

Nick schluckte und sah sie an.

Er griff über den Tisch und nahm ihre Hand, fragend sah sie ihn an.

"Tess, ich .. Weisst du wie glücklich du mich machst? Seit ich dich kenne, bin ich dir verfallen. Alles an dir ist perfekt und ich liebe dich."

Tess sah ihn strahlend an.

Nick grinste verlegen. Er stand auf um vor ihr auf die Knie zu gehen.

"Tess ich will, dass es alle wissen. Ich liebe dich und ich will keinen Tag mehr ohne dich sein."

Tess sah in mit großen Augen an.

"Tess, willst du meine Frau werden?" endete Nick seine Frage.

Tess war sprachlos sie sah Nick an und las in seinen Augen alles was sie selber fühlte.

Mit zittriger Stimme sagte sie "Ja! Oh Nick Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ich will deine Frau werden! Nick ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich!" gerührt sank sie zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Nick griff in seine Hosentasche und fummelte da eine kleine Schachtel heraus.

Tess spürte etwas Samtiges an ihrer Hand.

Langsam löste sie sich widerwillig von Nick und sah in ihre Hand.

Darin lag eine kleine Herzförmige Schmuckschatulle. Gerührt sah sie Nick an und öffnete es. Ihr funkelte ein Goldener Ring entgegen. In seiner Mitte lag ein tropfenförmigen Diamanten der von kleinen Saphirsplittern umrandeten war, sodass dieser einen leicht blaugrünen Schimmer erhielt, genau wie Tess Augen.

Tess Augen schimmerten feucht als sie Nick wieder ansah.

Dieser nahm den Ring heraus und steckt ihn an ihren Ringfinger.

"Nick er ist so wunderschön!" sagte Tess tief bewegt.

"Im Vergleich zu dir ist er es gar nicht Tess." widersprach ihn Nick zärtlich.

Tess küsste ihn erneut und als Nick sie hochhob um sie ihn sein Zimmer zu tragen, flüsterte sie grinsend. "Aber mein Herr, ich bin eine verlobte Frau"

Nick grinste und meinte "Genau und zwar mit mir!"

Alex fuhr nach Drovers. Ihm war klar, dass er heute nicht mehr nach Hause konnte und hoffte, dass er bei Claire übernachten konnte.

Sie war erstaunt als sie seinen Wagen sah.

"Hallo Alex, ist was geschehen?" fragte sie besorgt.

"Nein ich wollte nur mal wieder vorbeischauen." sagte er und hielt ein Six Pack Bier hoch.

Claire grinste. "Na mit deinen sechs Freunden bist du herzlich willkommen."

Alex lachte und zusammen gingen sie auf die Veranda.

Sie unterhielten sich lange über ihre Arbeit, vermieden dabei jedes persönliche Gespräch.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht als Claire gähnte.

"Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein Alex, aber ich muss ins Bett!"

"Na immerhin hast du eins wo du hin kannst." murmelte er.

Claire hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Tess!" sagte Alex nur.

"Nun, Tess übernachtet nicht das erste mal bei Nick." meinte Claire.

"Heute würde ich stören, glaub mir." sagte Alex geheimnisvoll.

Neugierig sah Claire ihn an.

"Stören wobei?" hackte sie nach.

Alex sah sie belustigt an und hob die Augenbrauen ein paar Mal.

Claire wurde bewusst, dass sich ihre Frage zweideutig anhörte und wurde rot.

"Oh... aber... ich mein... du..." stotterte sie.

Alex lachte, er liebte es, wie schnell er Claire verlegen machen konnte.

"Claire, Nick will Tess um ihre Hand anhalten." gab er bereitwillig Auskunft.

"Ohh... Oh! Hey das ging ja schnell. Kein Wunder, dass du nicht nach hause willst. Warum gehst du nicht nach Killarney?"

Alex sah sie betreten an. "Mom!" sagte er nun.

"Aha ich verstehe, sie würde fragen stellen. Anscheinend ist sie ja gegen diese Verbindung. Warum eigentlich?" wunderte sich Claire.

"Ich weiss es nicht so genau. Ich denke es hat mir Harrys Plan zu tun. Du weisst ja, sein Imperium." mutmaßte Alex.

Claire grinste nun wieder. "Nun eigentlich müssten sie zufrieden sein. Ein Ryan heiratet eine McLeod."

"Nur die falsche, laut Mom! Sie hatte immer Pläne für dich und Nick." Alex sah sie spöttisch an.

"Ich verstehe das nicht, als du mit Tess zusammen warst hatte sie keine Probleme damit, warum hat sie die bei Nick?"

Claire konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

"Sie wusste, dass es bei uns nichts Ernstes war, also keine Gefahr. Doch bei Nick ist es anders. Wenn er sein Herz verschenkt, dann für immer!" klärte Alex sie auf.

"Ach so und du verschenkst deins nie, nicht war." foppte Claire Alex.

"Oh doch immer wieder, doch ich hole es mir anschließend zurück." gab er lachend zurück.

Claire musste nun auch lachen, das war typisch Alex Ryan.

"Komm hoch du Weiberheld, du kannst hier übernachten."

"Danke Claire, ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst." bedankte sich Alex.

"Ist doch klar!"

Claire sah in an und sah, dass er nur mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrückte.

"Was ist denn nun?" fragte Claire leicht genervt.

"Ich dachte nur an unser Telefonat vor ein paar Wochen. Du weisst noch, Behaarter Mann, verwöhnen.., hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so schnell in den Genuss komme." nahm Alex sie auf den Arm.

"Gästezimmer, Alex, Gästezimmer! In meinem Bett wirst du nie landen!" gab Claire lachend zurück.

Alex lachte nun mit und sie zeigte ihm das Zimmer.

Claire lag im Bett und dachte an Tess und Nick. Heiraten! Sie freute sich für die Beiden. Das würde eine Menge ändern. Tess würde wahrscheinlich zu Nick ziehen und sie wäre wieder alleine im Haus. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Claire ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Claire zeitig auf und machte sich für den Tag bereit.

Als sie runter in die Küche ging sah Meg sie neugierig an.

"Alex hat hier geschlafen?" fragt sie schelmisch.

"Ja, im Gästezimmer." antwortete Claire leise lachend.

In Megs Gesicht verbreitete sich Enttäuschung.

Claire musste darüber noch mehr lachen.

"So früh und hier wird bereits gelacht, na wenn so einem Mann das Aufstehen nicht leichter fällt!"

Alex kam grinsend ihn die Küche.

"Nun eigentlich lieg es an dir, Meg hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du im Gästebett schläfst." informierte Claire ihn übermütig und langte nach einem Brötchen.

Alex sah Meg erstaunt an und dann Claire.

"Wo hätte ich sonst schlafen sollen?" hackte er belustigt nach.

Meg wurde feuerrot im Gesicht, während sich Claire auf den Weg nach draußen machte.

Über die Schulter rief sie "In meinem Bett!" und weg war sie.

Alex sah Meg nun grinsend an. "So, so dachtest du?" foppte Alex die arme Meg.

Der war das ganze sichtlich unangenehm. "Kaffee?" fragt sie deshalb.

"Bekomm ich den in einer Tasse oder erwartest du, dass ich den aus Claires Mund trinke?" fragte Alex frech.

Meg wurden nun noch röter, während Alex amüsiert grinste.

Claire sah, wie Tess in ihrem Käfer angefahren kam.

Sie hielt direkt vor Claire an und sprang aus dem Wagen. Stürmisch umarmte sie Claire.

"Hey war wohl ein schöner Abend gestern?" fragte Claire scheinheilig.

"Oja das war er!" strahlte Tess und hob dabei ihre Hand mit Nicks Ring.

"Ich gratuliere! Ich freu mich für euch!" Claire sah ihre Schwester an.

"Ich mich auch, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er mich jetzt schon fragt." gestand Tess.

"Nun ihr tänzelt seit vier Jahren umeinander, Zeit wurde es auf jeden Fall. Habt ihr einen Termin?" sagte Claire grinsend.

"Ja, wir heiraten in vier Wochen!" platzte Tess heraus.

"Woww, da scheint es aber jemand eilig zu haben. Nick legt ja ein schönes Tempo vor!" sagte Claire überrascht.

"Nicht immer Claire, nicht immer glaub mir!" Tess sah ihre Schwester grinsend an. Diese brauchte ein Moment um die Anspielung zu verstehen. "So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen Tess!" tadelnd sah Claire sie an, doch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus und Tess war überrascht Alex am Tisch zu sehen.

"Komm ja nicht auf falsche Gedanken!" warnte sie Claire.

"Stimmt, ich wurde ja aus meinem eigenen Zuhause rausgeworfen!" rechtfertigte sich nun auch Alex.

Meg sah erstaunt zu Tess und sah den Ring. Aufgeregt umarmte sie sie und gratulierte ihr.

"So, ich denke ich mach mich auf den Weg. Der Henker wartet. Bye Claire und danke fürs Asyl."

Alex griff zu seinem Hut und ging hinaus.

Tess sah im verdutzt hinter her und dann fragend Claire.

"Liz!" sagte Claire nur.

"Ohhh" murmelte Tess nun und setzte sich hin.

Alex fuhr direkt nach Killarney und sah, dass Nick bereits auf ihn wartete.

"Bereit?" fragte er Nick beim aussteigen.

"Bereit!" antwortete er Alex.

Zusammen gingen sie hinein.

Ihre Eltern saßen noch am Frühstückstisch und sahen erstaunt hoch, als sie ihre zwei Söhne eintreten sahen.

"Guten morgen Jungs, wollt ihr Frühstücken?" fragte Liz, während Harry die Beiden aufmerksam musterte.

Die Zwei schüttelten den Kopf.

"Nun wenn es nicht das Essen ist, was führt euch zu uns?" wollte Harry wissen.

Liz sah sie auch neugierig an.

"Nun Mom, Dad, ich habe gute Nachrichten. Es geht um Tess und mich." begann Nick.

"Ich wusste, dass es nicht lange anhält. Dieses Mädchen war nie gut genug für dich Nick. Sie ist so unbeständig, flatterhaft und so schrecklich unsicher. Gut, dass es vorbei ist!" sagte Liz zufrieden.

Alex sah seine Mutter böse an "Mom, du solltest erst mal zuhören, was Nick dir zu sagen hat." maßregelte er sie.

"Was will mir Nick schon sagen! Ich wusste, dass er zur Vernunft kommen wird, sobald er sieht, aus welchem Holz Tess gemacht ist. Sie ist so ganz anders als Claire, Tess passt nicht zu uns und es hat den Anschein sie hätte es bemerkt." widersprach Liz.

"Mom, du redest über deine zukünftige Schwiegertochter. Ich habe Tess gebeten meine Frau zu werden und sie hat ja gesagt." sagte nun Nick sauer.

Liz erstarrte, während Harry aufstand und ihm gratulierte.

Nick, Alex und Harry strahlen um die Wette und Liz starrte sie an.

"Nick sag mir, dass das ein schlechter Scherz ist. Du willst tatsächlich dieses Flittchen heiraten! Hast du gar keinen Stolz? Himmel Nick, sie war mit Alex zusammen, stört dich das den gar nicht!" sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihr Sohn tatsächlich vor hatte Tess zu heiraten.

Nick versteifte sich augenblicklich, als er die Worte seiner Mutter hörte und konnte nicht glauben, was sie soeben alles gesagt hatte.

Alex dagegen wurde sauer, wütend funkelte er sie an. "Mom was soll das heissen? Weil sie vor Ewigkeiten mit mir zusammen war, ist sie nicht gut genug? Sag mal tickst du noch richtig? Heißt das, für mich war sie in Ordnung, aber für Nick nicht!" fuhr er sie an.

Liz erbleichte "Nein Alex, sicher nicht. Aber bei dir musste ich nichts unternehmen, deine Geschichten sind niemals ernst, und dafür war Tess gut genug. Sie zu heiraten, oh Nick nein, das kannst du nicht." fuhr Liz aufgebracht weiter.

"Warum nicht, außer der Tatsache, dass sie mal mit Alex zusammen war, was stört dich so an Tess? Sag es mir Mom!" forderte Nick sie auf.

Harry sah seine Frau scharf an und wollte sie damit zum schweigen bringen, doch Liz ignorierte ihn.

"Du willst es wirklich wissen mein Sohn! Ok, Tess ist eine falsche Schlange. Geldgierig, Illoyal, Egoistisch, Gefährlich, Unberechenbar. Sie ist nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil aus, mir ist klar warum sie dich heiraten will, nicht aus Liebe zu dir, nein sie will die Stellung die sich dadurch erhält."

"Jetzt reicht es Liz, ich lasse nicht zu, dass du so über Tess sprichst!" Harry war wütend, er verstand nicht, was in seine Frau gefahren war.

"Mom, wenn du wirklich glaubst, was du da sagst, ist es wohl besser du kommst nicht zur Hochzeit. Egal was du sagst, ich lasse mich nicht mehr von dir beeinflussen!" Kalt sah Nick sie an.

Liz straffe die Schultern "Nun, wenn du es mit der ernst meinst, bitte. Mach was du willst." Liz stand auf und verlies das Zimmer.

Die Männer sahen ihr nachdenklich nach.

"Habt ihr bereits ein Datum besprochen?" fragte Harry unvermittelt.

Nick grinste wieder "Ja, wir heiraten am Samstag in vier Wochen"

"Hey, ihr hab's ja eilig!" foppte Alex ihn.

"Eure Mutter hatte es auch eilig mich zu heiraten, nachdem ich um ihre Hand gebeten hatte." grinste Harry. "Das muss an unseren Genen liegen, dass die Frauen uns gleich zum Altar schleifen wollen." witzelte Harry. Seine Söhne lachten laut los.

Zusammen besprachen sie, was sie so alles noch organisieren wollten, bis zur Hochzeit.

So fiel ihnen auch nicht auf, wie Liz weg fuhr.

Liz Ziel war Drovers. Dort angekommen, machte sie sich gleich auf die Suche nach Tess.

Sie war im Stall und mistete aus.

"Tess! Wir zwei haben etwas zu besprechen." fuhr sie Liz an, ohne sie zu begrüssen.

"Guten Morgen Liz, was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte Tess höflich.

"Hören sie mit dieser Komödie auf. Nick ist nicht hier um ihn zu beeindrucken."

Tess sah sie schockiert an.

Becky, die am Stall vorbei kam, hörte Liz Worte. Schnell begriff sie, dass diese hier war, um Ärger zu machen und machte sich auf die Suche nach Claire.

Sie fand sie bei den Schafen, die sie und Jodi Drenschen wollten.

"Claire ich denke, Tess braucht deine Hilfe." sagte Becky.

Claire sah sie erstaunt an "Ach ja, beim Ausmisten? Seit wann das denn?" fragte Claire belustigt.

"Nun seit Mrs. Ryan da ist. Es sieht nicht nach einem Höflichkeitsbesuch aus!" antwortete Becky ehrlich.

Claire liess das Schaf los und bat Becky für sie zu übernehmen. Eilig ging sie zu Tess.

"Liz, ich weiss nicht genau was Sie von mir erwarten" sagte Tess.

"Erwarten? Oh wenigstens stellen Sie sich nicht dumm. Ich verlange von Ihnen, dass Sie von hier verschwinden. Gehen Sie zurück woher Sie auch immer gekommen sind und lassen Sie Ihre Finger von Nick!" verlangte Liz.

Tess sah sie an. "Nein Liz, diesmal nicht! Ich lasse mich nicht von Ihnen beeinflussen. Ihretwegen habe ich Nick schon einmal verloren. Ein zweites Mal lasse ich das nicht zu. Ich liebe Nick und werde ihn heiraten!" trotzig sah Tess sie an.

"Lieben, das ich nicht lache. Alles was Sie lieben ist das Prestige bald eine Ryan zu werden. Alex war schlau genug, sich nicht von Ihnen einwickeln zu lassen. Nick dagegen ist ein dankbares Opfer, für so eine gierige und hinterhältige Schlange wie sie. Ich weiss was Sie wollen und ich gebe es Ihnen, dafür verschwinden Sie auf Nimmerwiedersehen." während Liz das sagte übergab sie Tess einen Scheck.

Automatisch griff Tess danach und als sie die eingetragene Summe sah, stockte ihr der Atem.

"Damit können Sie endlich Ihren Traum von einem eigenen Cafe eröffnen." Liz sah sie kaltlächenld an.

Tess gab ihr den Scheck zurück und schüttelte den Kopf "Ich will Ihr Geld nicht, meine Träume haben sich geändert. Drovers ist mein Zuhause und ich gehe nicht fort von hier."

Tess sah sie enttäuscht an.

"Sie verdammtes Miststück, Sie glauben wohl durch eine Heirat bekommen Sie mehr. Oh nein, ich lasse das nicht zu. Ich sorge dafür, dass alle erfahren was sie sind. Eine verlogene, geldgierige, egoistische Person, die Gutgläubigkeit meines Sohnes ausnutzt." fuhr Liz Tess an.

"So wie du? Meinst du das Liz!"

Liz fuhr herum und sah Claire.

"Du glaubst alle sind so wie du, nicht wahr? Du warst es ja, die Harry in die Falle tappen lies und ihm einen Sohn untergejubelt hast.

Du hast ja damals Harry nur geheiratet weil er blind vor Liebe war und dir und deinem Kind ein sorgenfreies Leben ermöglichen konnte. Der leibliche Vater wollte dich ja nicht.

Denkst du wirklich Tess wäre auch so! Meine Schwester hat Charakter und ist ein grundehrlicher Mensch, im Gegensatz zu dir, manipuliert sie nicht die Leute die sie umgeben, nur um ihren Willen zu bekommen."

Claire sah Liz beinahe hasserfüllt an.

"Claire es ist nicht so..." wollte sich Liz rechtfertigen, doch Claire schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

"Hör auf zu lügen, ich kenne die Wahrheit. Du hast es selber zugegeben. Und der Scheck in deiner Hand ist mir Beweiß genug.

Du hast kein Recht, Tess von hier zu verjagen. Drovers gehört mir und ich entscheide wer hier bleiben darf und wer nicht.

Und Liz, nach der Nummer bist du hier nicht mehr willkommen. Verschwinde von meinem Land und falls du jemandem davon erzählen solltest, oder Tess irgendwie in Verruf bringst, dann erfahren alle die Wahrheit Liz.

Wir werden dann sehen, wer dann noch eine Ryan ist" drohte ihr Claire.

Liz sah Claire an und erkannte, dass sie es ernst meinte. Wortlos lies sie die Beiden stehen.

Claire nahm Tess in den Arm und tröstete sie.

"Ich wusste, dass mich Liz nicht mag, aber dass sie mich hasst..." murmelte Tess an ihrer Schulter.

Wütend kam Liz in Killarney an und ging schnurstracks zu Harry.

"Du kannst das nicht zu lassen, dass diese Natter in unsere Familie einheiratet!" verlangte sie aufgebracht von ihm.

"Liz hör auf, ich werde nichts dergleichen tun. Ich mag Tess und finde sie passt zu ihm. Du bist nicht in der Position sie zu verurteilen." antwortete Harry ernst.

Liz sah ihn ungläubig an, sie wusste, dass sie nun besser nichts unternehmen sollte.

In den kommenden Wochen hatten die Frauen von Drovers alle Hände voll zu tun die Hochzeit von Nick und Tess vorzubereiten.

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Meg vor einem Problem, das sie nun dringend mit Claire und Tess besprechen musste.

"Hättet ihr einen Moment Zeit?" fragte sie deswegen beide, eine Woche vor der Hochzeit.

"Ja komm setzt dich." forderte Claire Meg auf.

Gespannt sahen Claire und Tess sie an.

"Nun ihr wisst doch, dass ich diesen Literaturkurs erfolgreich abgeschlossen habe." begann Meg "Mein Professor war so begeistert von meinen Arbeiten, dass er diese einigen Autoren weiter gegeben hat. Nun einer war besonderes begeistert und hat mir einen Job angeboten. Ich soll für ihn recherchieren und gleichzeitig will er mich fördern." sagte Meg nervös.

"Meg das ist super!" Tess sah sie überwältigt an.

"Ja, aber ich weiss nicht ob ich annehmen soll." gab Meg zu.

"Warum, wo ist das Problem?" fragte nun Claire.

"Der Job wäre in Sydney, das heisst ich könnt nicht hier bleiben." bedrückt sah Meg ihre Chefinnen an.

"Oh.. ich verstehe. Meg das war doch immer dein Traum, was sagen Terry und Jodi zu dem Angebot. Du hast doch mit ihnen gesprochen?" fragte nun Tess.

"Ja wir haben hin und her überlegt. Mir ist die Entscheidung nicht einfach gefallen, glaubt mir." versuchte Meg die richtigen Worte zu finden.

"Du nimmst an und willst uns verlassen, nicht wahr?" wollte Claire gepresst wissen.

"Ja so ist es, aber nur wenn ihr einverstanden seid." gab Meg zu.

"Meg, ich weiss am besten, was es heisst sich verändern zu wollen. Tess und ich würden dich nie Aufhalten, Meg. Ich verstehe deine Entscheidung und freue mich, dass du den Mut dafür hast, dich weiter zu entwickeln. Ihr werdet uns sehr fehlen." gestand Claire.

Tess nickte zustimmend.

"Nun ich bin glücklich, dass ihr es so seht. Doch ich hätte eine Bitte." Meg sah sie bittend an.

"Jodi möchte hier bleiben, sie will nicht mit nach Sydney. Terry hält ein Auge auf sie, denn er bleibt ebenfalls hier. Er wird in die kleine Einlegerwohnung über der Tankstelle einziehen. Ist es für euch in Ordnung wenn ihr Jodi weiter beschäftigt?"

Claire und Tess lächelten ihre mütterliche Freundin sanft an.

"Natürlich, klar darf Jodi bleiben und wir werden sie auch im Auge behalten." sagte Claire.

Tess umarmte Meg und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. "Denk daran, du wirst immer ein Zuhause auf Drovers haben Meg!" versprach sie ihr.

Meg drückte Tess dankbar noch fester an sich.

"Wann ziehst du um?" wollte Claire wissen.

Meg sah sie betreten an. "Ich fange am kommenden Montag an, dass heisst ich fahre am Sonntag, nach der Hochzeit.

Claire es tut mir so leid, dass ich nun auch weggehe!"

Claire schüttelte den Kopf "Mach dir keine Gedanken, Meg es ist schon in Ordnung und ganz allein bin ich ja auch nicht. Jodi und Becky sind ja auch noch da, nur deine Kochkunst wird uns fehlen." sagte Claire schelmisch und umarmte nun Meg ebenfalls.

Die drei Frauen standen eine ganze Weile so und dachten an die vielen Erlebnisse die sie zusammen hatten.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Kapitel**

Alex stand neben dem Pfarrer.

Heute war die Hochtzeit von Nick und Tess und nun warteten sie darauf, dass die Braut den Mittelgang runter kam.

Neben ihm stand sein überaus nervöser Bruder. Er sah ihn an und grinste ihm aufmunternd zu.

Die Musik setze ein. Zuerst kam Becky den Gang hinunter, gefolgt von Jodi.

Alex hielt nun den Atem an. Claire kam als nächste und sie sah umwerfend aus.

Sie trug ein schieferfarbenes Satteinkleid, das ihr bis zu den Knöcheln ging. Feine Spagettiträger verteilten sich fächerartig über ihre Schulten, die dann im Rücken sich zu einem Netzartigem Geflecht verbanden.

Alex konnte die Augen nicht von Claire lassen. Er war es ja langsam gewöhnt sie so zu sehen und jedes Mal verschlug es ihm die Sprache.

Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich auf die Zeremonie richtig zu konzentrieren und verpatzte fast seinen Einsatz, als er Nick die Ringe übergeben sollte.

Als sich die Beiden ihr Ja Wort gaben sah er Claire in die Augen.

Ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln erfasste seinen Körper. Claire sah ihn schüchtern an, doch auch sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm lösen. Sie hatte das Gefühlt, dass tausend Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch waren.

Erst als die Gäste applaudierten und das Ehepaar Tess und Nick Ryan begrüßten, lösten sich Claires und Alex Blicke und damit verflog auch diese seltsame Spannung, die sie beide gefangen gehalten hatte.

Sie gratulierten ihren Geschwister und machten sich auf den Weg zum Festzelt. Claire brauchte dringend etwas zu trinken, sie musste ihre Gefühle ordnen.

Sie unterhielt sich hie und da mit einigen Gästen, bis Claire auf Alex traf.

"Für uns wird sich so einiges ändern, nicht wahr Claire." meinte Alex.

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie unsicher.

"Nun du wohnst wieder alleine, Meg zieht weg und ich muss wieder nach Killarney einziehen." erklärte er.

"Wieso ziehst du nach Killarney?" wollte Claire wissen.

"Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich weiterhin in Wilgul wohnen bleibe. Immer hin sind die Zwei frisch verheiratet, da stört ich nur." grinsend sah er sie an.

Claire verstand was er meinte und grinste ebenfalls.

"Nun Zuhause leben kann Vorteile haben. Du musst nicht mehr kochen, aufräumen, putzen. Ist doch schön" zog ihn Claire auf.

"Ja, vor allem wenn ich meine nächtlichen Besuche am morgen rausschmuggeln will. Die Verhöre, wenn ich über Nacht wegbleibe und geschweige von Moms eisiger Stimmung." zählte Alex ironisch auf.

"Sie hat sich noch immer nicht beruhigt? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Liz tatsächlich der Hochzeit fernbleibt. Immerhin ist Nick ihr Sohn." wunderte sich Claire.

"Ich sag's mal so, gewisse Worte soll man nicht ihn ihrer Gegenwart fallen lassen."

Claire sah in halb belustigt an "Lass mich raten, Tess, Hochzeit!" fragte sie dabei.

"So um einige zu nennen, aber egal. Ich kann auch nicht verstehen, dass Mom nicht hier ist. Dad und sie liegen im Moment nur im Dauerclinch.

Wird toll zu hause zu leben" schloss Alex sarkastisch ab.

Beide unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und dann wurde das Essen serviert.

Bis spät in die Nacht feierten sie, todmüde ging Claire ins Bett.

Am nächsten morgen wurde ein regelrechter Abschiedmarathon gefeiert.

Meg hatte ihren Wagen gepackt und Terry fuhr sie nach Sydney. Tess und Nick waren auf Drovers geblieben um von ihr Abschied zu nehmen.

Es flossen viele Tränen, bis Meg endlich in den Pick-up stieg und los fuhr.

Alex war nun gekommen um Tess und Nick zum Flughafen zu begleiten, sie gingen für drei Wochen in die Flitterwochen. Harry hatte ihnen einen Traum Urlaub zu den Malediven geschenkt.

Claire verabschiedete sich rasch von den Beiden und wünschte ihnen eine schöne Zeit. Als Alex mit ihnen wegfuhr sah sie ihnen traurig nach.

Nachdem sie aus ihrem Blickfeld waren entschied sie sich etwas zu chatten.

Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen keine Zeit gehabt online zu gehen und wollte nachsehen ob Wildboy online war. Leider war er es nicht. Dafür fand sie eine E-Mail von ihm.

_Hi Horse Whisper,_

_du warst schon lange nicht mehr im Chat und habe mir Sorgen gemacht._

_Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel, aber immerhin sind wir ja so was, wie Freunde._

_Ich hoffe dass bei dir alles ok ist und wir uns bald mal wieder on line treffen._

_Wenn du Lust hast kannst du mir ja antworten,_

_Machs gut _

_Wildboy!_

Claire grinste, er hatte sie also vermisst und setzte sich gleich an eine Antworte.

_Hi Wildboy,_

_entschuldige dass ich so lange off line war, aber ich hatte jedemenge um die Ohren und war abends so müde, dass ich regelrecht ins Bett fiel._

_Ich habe unsere regelmäßige Chats auch vermisst und hoffe, dass es mal wieder klappen wird._

_Bis bald _

_Horse Whisper._

Claire sendete das E-Mail ab und hoffte dass sich Wildboy bald melden würde.

Claire fühlte sich seit langer Zeit einsam im Haus.

Es war schon seltsam, vor über vier Jahren liebte sie diese Einsamkeit, doch nun ertrug sie diese nicht. Meg war weg, Tess auch und ein Mann war auch nicht in Sicht.

Sie beschloss reiten zu gehen, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Alex war inzwischen vom Flughafen zurück und holte seine restlichen Sachen aus Wilgul, um wieder nach Killarney zu ziehen.

Er hatte kaum alles eingeräumt, als er hörte wie seine Eltern sich stritten.

Er beschloss diesmal einzugreifen, doch als er merkte worum es ging blieb er hinter der Tür stehen und lauschte.

"Liz um Himmelswillen, komm zu dir! Es ist vorbei, sie sind verheiratet und werden eine Familie gründen." hörte Alex seinen Vater.

"Ich werde dieses Flittchen nie als Teil meiner Familie ansehen. Sie hat alle meine Pläne für Nick und Claire durchkreuzt. Dein Traum Drovers und Killarney zusammen zu führen, alles aus!" rief Liz.

"Liz, das war so eine Idee die Jack McLeod und ich einmal hatten. Man kann nun mal nicht Schicksal spielen und wer weiss vielleicht werden ja Claire und Alex ein Paar!"

Alex musste grinsen als er seinen Vater hörte.

"Du weisst so gut wie ich, dass das nicht gilt, Harry." Alex stutzte bei den Worten.

"Liz, mein Gott, hör auf mit der alten Geschichte. Ich verstehe dich nicht! Ich müsste derjenige sein der so denkt, nicht du. Alex ist ja immerhin dein Sohn."

Alex erstarrte als er Harrys Worte begriff.

Er trat nun ein und seine Eltern sahen ihn geschockt an.

"Was meinst du damit, dass ich ihr Sohn bin, Dad?" wollte Alex wissen.

Harry sah ihn an.

"Alex, als ich deine Mutter geheiratet habe war sie bereits schwanger, mit dir. Als du drei Jahre alt warst, hattest du einen Unfall und bei der Blutuntersuchung fiel dem Arzt auf, dass ich dir kein Blut spenden konnte. Deine Mutter hatte mir erst nach einem heftigen Streit gebeichtet, dass ich nicht dein leiblicher Vater bin." erklärte ihm Harry sachlich.

"Warum weiss ich nichts davon?" fragte Alex verwirrt.

"Weil es keine Rolle für mich spielt. Du, Alex bist mein erstgeborener Sohn, daran ändert so ein Bluttest nichts. Ich hielt es nicht für wichtig." gab Harry zu.

"Für dich nicht, aber für Mom. Nun verstehe ich alles. Klar! Ich bin der Unfall, während Nick das Wunschkind war. Gott und du bist meine Mutter." spuckte Alex Liz entgegen.

Liz sah ihn an unfähig ihm zu widersprechen.

"Ja es war so Alex, aber das heisst nicht, dass ich dich nicht liebe." versuchte sie ihn zu besänftigen.

"Ach hör doch auf mit dem Gesülze. Du wirst Tess vor eine geldgierige, und berechnende Schlange zu sein, dabei bist du es! Du warst berechnend und hast ihn des Geldes wegen geheiratet. Du tust mir leid Mutter. Mit deinem Starrsinn hast du nicht nur Nick verloren, sondern auch mich." wütend wandte sich Alex ab.

Harry sah im traurig hinterher.

"Nun Liz ich hoffe du bist zufrieden!" sagte er zu ihr und liess sie stehen um Alex zu folgen.

"Alex, Alex warte" rief er ihm hinterher.

"Dad ich verstehe nicht, wie du ihr das verzeihen konntest. Sie hat dich angelogen und mich. Ich halte es in ihrer Nähe kaum aus." fuhr Alex Harry an.

"Junge, Liebe verzeiht so manches. Und ich liebe deine Mutter, so wie ich dich und Nick liebe. Wir zwei sind uns so ähnlich und verdammt hitzköpfig, aber ich versehe dich. Du brauchst Abstand, warum ziehst du nicht ins kleine Gästehaus ein.

Es ist weit genug vom Haupthaus entfernt und du hättest deine Privatsphäre." schlug Harry ihm vor.

"Danke Dad, doch ich kann nicht. Ich werde schon was finden.

Lässt du meine Sachen in den Wagen bringen? Ich möchte gerne Ausreiten und mich abreagieren."

Harry nickte und lies ihn gehen.

Alex ritt zum kleinen See und war überrascht Claire hier vorzufinden.

"Na du, hier ist wohl der beste Platz um Trübsal zu blasen." begrüßte sie ihn.

"Oder die Scherben seines Lebens aufzusammeln." antwortete er ihr.

Claire sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Schwer liess sich Alex neben sie fallen und erzählte ihr was geschehen war.

Claire fühlte mit ihm, sie erinnerte sich genau wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als sie es erfahren hatte.

Tröstend legte sie ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

"Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte sie ihn nach einer Weile.

"Ehrlich, ich weiss es nicht! Ich hab ja noch etwas Zeit, ich werde wohl oder übel doch in Wilgul bleiben. Wird zwar eng werden, aber ich weiss im Moment keine andere Lösung." gab Alex zu.

Claire sah in an und ihr kam eine Idee, sie war zwar ungewöhnlich, aber sie fühlte, dass es das Richtige war.

"Alex, warum ziehst du nicht in Drovers ein? Megs Haus steht leer. Das wäre doch die ideale Lösung." bot sie ihm an.

Erstaunt sah er sie an.

"Claire, das geht doch nicht, was würden die Leute denken, wenn ich bei dir einziehe." widersprach er ihr.

"Technisch gesehen ziehst du ja nicht bei mir ein, sonders auf Drovers. Du bist eh viel bei uns, wegen des Trainings. Was die Leute sagen hat uns doch eh nie gekümmert, komm das wird sicher lustig!" versuchte ihn Claire zu überreden.

Es war seltsam, aber sie wollte, dass er ihr Angebot annahm.

Alex sah sie lange an. "Claire du bist wirklich der beste Freund den man sich wünschen kann. Ich nehme an."

"Gut, aber denk daran, du musst selber kochen, waschen und putzen!" sagte nun Claire lachend.

"Gut abgemacht!" antwortete Alex und stand auf.

"Wo gehst du hin?" fragte sie neugierig.

"Nun ich hole meine Sachen, so kann ich einziehen. Ist das ok?" Alex sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Claire lachte und nickte. "Klar, das heißt ich muss nun auch zurück und sauber machen."

Sie stand nun ebenfalls auf und setze sich auf Blaze. "Bis naher Alex." verabschiedete sie sich.

Alex stieg auch aufs Pferd und sah ihr nach, kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg.

Claire war einfach großartig, sie hatte ihm ohne zu zögern aus der Patsche geholfen. Nun würde er auf Drovers leben, das seltsame warme Gefühl, das ihn bei dem Gedanke erfasste, schob er zur Seite.

Claire hatte bereits alles bereit gemacht und Alex´ Einzug stand nichts im Weg.

Als sie Alex Auto sah ging sie ihm entgegen.

"Hey du bist ja schon hier" begrüßte sie ihn. Lachend stieg Alex aus.

"Nun warum warten! Es war eh nicht viel"

Jodi kam auch an und schnappte sich eine Schachtel.

"Hey Alex du hast ja einen Laptop, darf ich mir den mal ausleihen?" fragte sie frech.

"Nichts da, den hab ich erst vor zwei Tagen gekauft. Ich habe lange genug den Computer teilen müssen!" antwortete er lachend aber bestimmt.

"Ach komm, du brauchst den eh nur zur Arbeit, ich würde ihn nur fürs Internet brauchen." bettelte sie weiter.

"Wer sagt, dass ich nicht auch surfe?" erwiderte Alex.

Jodi sah ihn platt an "DU? Ach komm, was willst du schon im Net?" fragte sie erstaunt.

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht gelegentlich chatte ich, Jodi." gab er grinsend zu.

Claire hatte das gehört und grinste auch "Du auch? Gelegentlich mache ich das auch!" gab sie zu.

"Hey stellt euch vor, ihr würdet euch in so einem Chatroom begegnen und wisst nicht, dass ihr es seid. Wäre doch sicher witzig!" foppte Jodi nun die beiden und schleppte einen weitern Karton ins Haus.

Claire uns Alex sahen sich an gleichzeitig schüttelten sie den Kopf.

"Nein das würden wir doch merken, oder?" fragte Alex Claire etwas verunsichert.

"Alex ich bitte dich, natürlich würden wir das merken. Wir kennen uns zu gut, um so aneinander vorbei zu reden! Glaub mir wir würden es merken." verstreute sie seine Befürchtung.

"Stimmt" gab er ihr grinsend recht.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Alex Zeug verstaut war.

Claire zog sich nun zurück und wollte noch etwas surfen.

_Wildboy: hey fremde, schön das es dich auch noch gibt. danke für dein mail. hatte mir etwas sorgen gemacht. alles ok bei dir?_

_HorseWhisper: hi, ja alles ok. es war nur viel los. ich hatte einige private verpflichtungen die ich nicht umgehen konnte. und du?_

_Wildboy: ähnlich, manchmal ist einfach der wurm drin. was machen deine dates, den traummann gefunden?_

_HorseWhisper: nein noch nicht, hatte aber wie gesagt, hatte auch den kopf dafür nicht frei. _

_Wildboy: nicht dass du nun aufhörst._

_HorseWhisper: nein, aber ehrlich gesagt ich hatte auch keine lust. ich würde einfach mal mit jemand ausgehen ohne dass etwas von mir erwartet wird._

_Wildboy: kenne ich. dates können anstrengend sein, ein gemütlicher abend mit einem freund ist schon sehr entspannend._

_HorseWhisper: schade das du nicht in der gegen wohnst, sonst hätten wir uns mal treffen können._

_Wildboy: stimmt, wobei wo wohnst du überhaupt? vielleicht ist es ja nicht so weit entfernt._

_HorseWhisper: ich wohne im outback_

_Wildboy: hey das gibts doch nicht, in der nähe fisher?_

_HorseWhisper: genau! du kennst fisher? wohnst du da?_

_Wildboy: nicht direkt aber in der nähe. scheint wohl schicksal zu sein, also wollen wir uns treffen._

_HorseWhisper: also gut. ich weiss ja dass du kein psychopath bist. wann und wo?_

_Wildboy: am freitag um 19:00 in der bar, neben der polizeiwache. wie währe das?_

_HorseWhisper: perfekt, falls was ist, kann ich zur polizei gehen ;-)_

_wie soll ich dich erkennen?_

_Wildboy: ich werde ein rotes hemd tragen und eine gelbe rose dabei haben. ok?_

_HorseWhisper: ok ich werde auch eine gelbe rose dabei haben. ich freu mich. cu!_

Zufrieden loggte sich Claire aus.

Sie würde Wildboy kennen lernen. Das versprach interessant zu werden.

Wildboy loggte sich ebenfalls aus.

Er würde sich mit Horse Whisper treffen, während er das dachte, schloss er seinen Laptop.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Kapitel**

Claire war nervös, heute würde sie Wildboy treffen. Sie hatte sich lange überlegt was sie anziehen sollte und hatte sich für das Kleid von Tess´ Hochzeit entschieden.

Sie ging runter und traf Alex in der Küche. Sie trug ihren Bademantel und war etwas verlegen.

"Sorry Claire, ich wollte nur eine Wasserflasche holen. Ich habe keine mehr." entschuldigte sich Alex.

"Kein Problem, gehst du noch aus?" Claire sah Alex an, er sah gut aus. Es war immer ungewohnt, Alex in einem Anzug zu sehen.

"Ja, und du? Zwar hast du noch kein Kleid an aber du trägst Strümpfe also wer ist der Glückliche?" fragte er neugierig.

"Oh, ein Freund, nichts romantisches. Dir ist aufgefallen, dass ich Strümpfe trage?" fragte sie erstaunt nach.

Alex grinste verlegen "Nur wenn sie in so tollen Beinen stecken!" gab er ohne zu überlegen zu.

Claire sah ihn verblüfft an und in ihrem Bauch begannen Schmetterlinge zu flattern. Wie hypnotisiert sah sie Alex an, der wiederum ihr in die Augen sah. Sein Körper schien so, als würde er unter Strom stehen. Langsam kam er ihr näher. Ihre Münder waren nur Millimeter von einander entfernt.

Unbewusst fuhr sich Claire mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen. Sie schloss die Augen.

Alex kam näher.

"CLAIRE! WO BLEIBST DU?"

Wie zwei ertappte Teenager fuhren Alex und Claire auseinander.

Jodi kam genervt in die Küche.

"Hey Claire, wenn ich dir helfen soll, dann musst du schon anwesend sein. Ich habe heute auch noch ein Date." und sie zog Claire mit sich.

"Bye Alex, viel Spaß bei deinem Date!" rief Jodi dabei über die Schulter.

Ihr war die Stimmung der beiden nicht aufgefallen.

Alex brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was fast geschehen wäre.

Er hätte beinahe Claire geküsst! Schon wieder! Was war nur los mit ihm? Warum benahm er sich in letzter Zeit so komisch, wenn sie ihn seiner Nähe war?

Grübelnd ging er zu seinem Wagen und sah auf den Beifahrersitz. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Dann fuhr er los.

Claires Gefühle fuhren mal wieder Achterbahn. Seit einiger Zeit erging es ihr so, wenn sie auf Alex traf, doch seit Alex´ Einzug wurde es schlimmer. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen ertappt, wie sie ihn beobachtete.

Jodi legte noch die letzten Handgriffe an "Voilà! Ich bin fertig! Claire du siehst toll aus! Hoffentlich ist es der Kerl wert." sagte sie.

"Ich auch, ich auch." murmelte Claire abwesend.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass sie sich beeilen musste.

Als sie einstieg, legte sie vorsichtig die gelbe Rose auf den Beifahrersitz.

Sie fuhr los, doch ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch um das, was beinahe in der Küche geschehen war.

"Jodi, du hast ein Scheiß Timing!" murmelte Claire unzufrieden.

Auf einmal grinste sie. Alex Wagen war vor ihr, es schien als hätte er eine Panne.

Die Motorhaube war offen und er stand gebeugt darüber.

Claire hielt an und stieg aus.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?" sagte sie grinsend.

Alex sah zu ihr hin und grinste ebenfalls

"Nun wenn du einen zweiten Keilriemen hast, dann ja!"

Claire schüttelte den Kopf "Leider nein, kann ich dich mit nehmen?"

"Nur wenn du nach Fisher fährst, andernfalls nein" Er sah auf die Uhr.

"Verspätest du dich? Ruf sie an und gib bescheid!" sagte Claire immer noch grinsend.

"Geht nicht, ich weiss nicht wie ich sie jetzt erreiche. Bis sie in der Bar ist, muss ich warten, dann kann ich ja eine Nachricht für sie hinterlassen." sagte Alex frustriert.

"Sag bloß du hast ein Blind Date?" verblüfft sah Claire in an.

"Hey sag das nicht mit dem Ton, im Übrigen es ist nichts romantisches, wir sind Freunde."

In Claires Kopf schwirrten nun die Gedanken. Sie sah Alex genau an. Er trug einen Anzug mit einem rotem Hemd! Sie ging näher zum Auto und sah eine gelbe Rose auf den Beifahrersitz. Die Puzzelteile fügten sich langsam zusammen!

Claire fing an zu lachen.

Alex sah sie genervt an. "Schön, dass du das zum Lachen findest, nur wartet eine Frau auf mich und denkt sich weiss Gott was!" fuhr er sie an.

Claire ging zu ihrem Auto und holte ihre Rose raus.

"Hi Wildboy!" sagte sie nur und überreichte ihm die Blume.

Alex sah sie geschockt an.

"Du bist Horse Whisper?" fragte er entsetzt.

Er dachte über die ganzen Unterhaltungen nach und dabei fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor den Augen. Alex lachte nun auch.

"O Gott, ich hab dir die ganzen Tipps gegeben, die du an mir ausprobiert hast!" er konnte sich nicht mehr erholen und Claire lachte mit.

Das war einfach zu komisch. Sie brauchten lange um sich zu beruhigen.

"Was machen wir nun?" fragte Claire nach Luft schnappend.

"Nun es ist zu spät um nach Fisher zu fahren, ich schlage vor wir gehen zurück und essen zuhause." schlug er vor.

Claire zeigte auf seinen Wagen. "Soll ich dir eine Strumpfhose als Keilriemen ausleihen?" bot sie ihm an.

Alex sah sie an, das würde sicher ein denkwürdiger Anblick geben, wie Claire ihre Stumpfhose auszog, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein du kannst mich ja mitnehmen, den Wagen holen wir morgen."

Claire nickte und so fuhren sie zusammen nach Drovers.

In der Küche machten sich beide daran, ein Essen vorzubereiten.

Dabei unterhielten sie sich über ihre Internet Gespräche.

Alex fiel auf einmal etwas ein.

"Claire sag mal, musst du bestimmte Wörter immer noch im Lexikon nachschlagen?" fragte er frech.

Claire errötete, sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie ihm das gesagt hatte. Als sie sah, wie er sie nun belustigt ansah, wurde ihr Kampfgeist wach.

Sie nähert sich ihn und sah ihn an.

"Weisst du Alex, manchmal kann so ein Lexikon hilfreich sein." sagte sie leise. "Man kann viele schöne Wörter nachschlagen."

Alex war verwirrt, ihre Nähe machte ihn nervös, was hatte sie vor?

"Freundschaft, Emotionen, Sehnsucht" zählte sie auf und sah ihm fest in die Augen, "Erotik, Leidenschaft, Sex, Hormone, Chemie, Küsse" Claire sah in immer noch an, doch ihre Augen verdunkelten sich.

"Schwitzen, Extasse, Erfüllung... Oja, das Lexikon ist voller wunderbarer Worte!" haute sie und lachte leise Sie drehte sich wieder um und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Alex sah auf ihren Rücken und konnte nicht glauben was sie soeben gemacht hatte. Er grinste, was sie vorhatte, konnte er schon lange. Er beschloss den Spies umzudrehen, mal sehen wie weit sie gehen würde.

Er näherte sich ihr und sanft fuhr er ihre gekreuzten Bänder von ihrem Kleid nach, die über ihren Rüchen gingen.

Claire erschauderte und drehte den Kopf zu ihm hin.

"Die Bänder hatten sich verdreht, ich hab sie nur in Ordnung gebracht." sagte er nur.

Claire sah ihn an "D.. danke!"

Alex grinste. Irritiert sah nun Claire wieder auf die Kochplatte. Alex setzte sich wieder hin.

Claire machte das Abendessen fertig und reichte ihm einen Teller.

Sie zog sich die Schürze aus, die sie sich um die Taille gebunden hatte, und setzte sich hin.

Alex sah sie immerzu an und sein Blick irritierte sie zunehmend.

Nach dem Essen half er ihr abräumen und sie wuschen gemeinsam ab.

Claire kam sich dabei etwas lächerlich vor, da sie immer noch ihr Abendkleid trug.

Sie wechselten ins Wohnzimmer und tranken noch ein Glas Wein.

"Nun hattest du dir den Abend so vorgestellt?" fragte Claire plötzlich.

Alex lachte leise. "Nein ganz sicher nicht. Ich hatte eigentlich eine Matrone erwartet die eher Männer abschreckt." gab er zu.

Claire grinste "Echt, und ich dachte du wärst verheiratet oder Schwul." gab sie nun zu.

"Verheiratet, Schwul? Wie kamst du den darauf?" fragte er erstaunt.

"Du erwähntest mal deine schlechtere Hälfte und ein paar Mal erwähntest du deinen Mitbewohner, daher." dann verstand sie, "Nick!"

Alex grinste breiter "Genau!"

"Oh Mann, wenn Jodi wüsste, das sie recht hatte!" lachte nun Claire.

Alex lachte nun auch.

"Weisst du, eigentlich wollte ich mit Horse Whisper tanzen und das will ich noch!" Alex stand auf und machte leise Musik an, dann ging er zu Claire und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Lachend ergriff sie diese.

Sanft hielt sie Alex in seinen Armen. Claire genoss das Gefühl von ihm geführt zu werden. Sie schmieg sich so näher an ihn an.

"Erinnerst du dich an den Abend in der Disco?" fragte Alex leise, Claire nickte an seiner Schulter.

"Du sahst so schön aus, ich wollte dich nicht den anderen überlassen. Heute sie siehst du wieder so wunderbar aus und diesmal muss ich dich nicht teilen." murmelte Alex an ihren Haaren. Claire hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an.

Wieder war diese Spannung da, wie heute Abend und die ganzen anderen Male.

"Alex was geschieht hier? Mit uns?" fragte sie unsicher.

Er sah sie an "Ich weiss nicht, aber ich will nicht dass es aufhört." gestand er leise.

Claire sah ihn immer noch an und wie von selbst hob sie ihre Hände und umfasste sein Gesicht und zog ihn zu ihrem hin.

Sanft küsste sie ihn. Alex umarmte sie fester und überlies ihr die Führung.

Zärtlich fuhr er ihr über den Rücken und als er bei ihren Schultern ankam, zog er sanft ihren Träger runter. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und küsste sie sanft hinter ihrem Ohr, den Nacken und die Schulter. Claire seufzte und genoss seine Liebkosung.

Alex suchte ihren Blick. "Claire?"

Sie sah ihn an, küsste ihn nochmals und nahm ihn an die Hand. Langsam zog sie ihn zu Tür und Richtung Treppe. Als Alex begriff wohin sie ihn führen wollte hielt er an, zog sie an sich und hob sie hoch.

Claire kicherte und küsste ihn. Alex trug sie die restlichen Stufen hoch und Claire öffnete umständlich, ihre Schlafzimmertür.

Sanft legte er sie aufs Bett. Claire sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Alex grinste "Nun bin ich doch noch in deinem Schlafzimmer gelandet." sagte er schelmisch.

"Oja, nur hoffe ich, dass du nicht so faul bist wie Roy." gab Claire frech zurück.

"Oh du ..." Alex verschloss ihr den frechen Mund und küsste sie lange.

Claire erwachte und stellte fest, dass Alex sie fest umarmte. Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich an seine Brust. Glücklich dachte sie an die vergangenen Stunden. Gedankenverloren streichelte sie dabei Alex Brust.

"Claire, wenn du so weiter machst kann ich für nichts garantieren." murmelte Alex verschlafen.

Claire hob den Kopf und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Ja?"

Alex hob die Augenbrauen.

"Miss McLeod sie sind ja unersättlich." sagte er.

"Oh...noch ein Wort, das ich im Lexikon nachschlagen muss." kicherte Claire.

"Aja, dann muss ich dafür sorgen, dass du alle Ausdrücke in deinem Lexikon kennst." Alex zog sie zu sich hoch und küsste ihren Hals.

Claire schnurrte wie eine Katze.

Viel später saßen beide am Küchentisch und genossen ihr Frühstück.

Sie alberten etwas rum, als Jodi rein kam.

"Und Claire, wie war dein Date gestern Abend?" fragte sie neugierig.

"Gut, es war voller Überraschungen." antwortete sie und sah dabei Alex an.

"Nun so gut anscheinend nicht!" bemerkte Jodi frech.

Irritiert sah Claire sie an "Warum meinst du das?" fragte sie.

"Nun weil du mit Alex hier am Küchentisch sitzt und ich keinen anderen Kerl sehe." beantwortete Jodi spitzbübisch ihre Frage.

"Nun Jodi, dein Abend war wohl auch nicht so erfolgreich! Ich sehe ebenfalls keinen anderen Kerl." neckte sie Alex.

Jodi errötete. "Nun ja.."

Claire sah sie ernst an "Jodi... keine Männergeschichten hier auf Drovers."

Jodi sah sie betreten an, nickte aber. Alex grinste.

"Das gleiche gilt für dich auch Alex." sagte Claire ernst und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

"Oh Claire, wie gemein! Wie kannst du mir meine Männerbekanntschaften verbieten!" sagte Alex in einem nasalen, zuckersüßen Ton.

Claire lachte und Jodi sah Alex schockiert an.

"Jodi er macht nur Spaß." beruhigte sie Claire.

Jodi entspannte sich wieder.

"Wo ist eigentlich Becky?" fragte Alex verwundert.

"Becky ist übers Wochenende zu Jack gegangen. Sie kommt Sonntagabend zurück." informierte Jodi Alex.

"So, ich weiss ja nicht was ihr vorhabt, aber ich gehe arbeiten. Die Zäune an der Grenze müssen ausgebessert werden." sagte Claire und sah Jodi dabei an.

Jodi schmollte "Claire es ist Samstag, muss das sein?"

"Claire ich kann dir ja helfen, lass doch Jodi ihren freien Tag genießen." bot Alex sich an, natürlich nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

Jodi sah ihn dankend an und Claire gab sich geschlagen. Claire hatte gehofft, dass Alex ihren Wink verstand. Sie und Alex den ganzen Tag allein, herrlich!

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Kapitel**

Alex und Claire ritten schweigend nebeneinander. Claire ging so vieles durch den Kopf.

"Claire, was ist los? Du bist so schweigsam?" wollte Alex nach einer Weile wissen.

Claire blickte zu ihm rüber.

"Alex, was ist das zwischen uns? Sind wir Freunde, Partner?"

"Claire, wir sind Freunde und ja wir sind Partner. Ich weiss nicht was das zwischen uns ist. Ich weiss nur, dass ich so etwas noch nie erlebt habe. Ich fühle mich ...wie soll ich mich ausdrücken?" versuchte Alex seine Gefühle in Worte zufassen.

„Geborgen, Zuhause?" half Claire vorsichtig ihm zu helfen.

„Ja, und verstanden. Bei dir muss ich mich nicht verstellen. Du kennst mich. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber ich will es behalten, mit dir!" gab Alex zu.

Claires Augen schimmerten feucht. „Alex ich auch. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich zu solchen Gefühlen fähig bin. Aber sie machen mir auch Angst." gab sie kleinlaut zu.

Alex sah sie erstaunt an „ Angst? Vor was?" hackte er nach.

Claire holte tief Luft. „Was ist wenn es nicht hält? Du bist mein Bester Freund und ich habe Angst, dass das hier unsere Freundschaft zerstört."

Alex beobachtet sie genau als sie das gesagt hatte. „Claire, warum sollte es nicht funktionieren? Wir kennen uns schon so lange! Eigentlich die besten Voraussetzungen. Sieh doch Tess und Nick an, bei ihnen hat es auch geklappt."

„Ja, aber bei ihnen bestand von Anfang an dieses Knistern, du hast mich erst bemerkt, nachdem ich mich verändert habe." gab sie zu bedenken.

„Claire, ich muss dir was gestehen. Ich war schon immer etwas eifersüchtig auf die Männer, mit denen du ausgingst. Bei Peter war es besonders Schlimm, vermutlich habe ich ihn deswegen immer schlecht gemacht. Zuerst dachte ich es wäre so ein großer Bruder Komplex, aber ich hatte nicht den Mut mir einzugestehen, dass ich eifersüchtig war. Auch als du mit Vince Lavise ausgingst war ich neidisch, neidisch dass er dich ausführen konnte und ich nicht." offen sah Alex Claire an.

Diese sah in sprachlos an. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich ebenfalls eifersüchtig war? Du hattest immer so viele schöne Frauen und dann die Sache mit Tess. Ich glaube nur deshalb habe ich mich auf Peter eingelassen. Deine ständige Anwesenheit auf Drovers und dass du deine Zeit mit Tess verbrachtest, hat mir wehgetan." Leise hatte sie diese Worte gesagt.

Alex nahm die Zügel von Blaze und zog sie zu sich hin, dann fasste er zu Claire und zog sie zu sich aufs Pferd. Er sah sie an, ihn ihre wunderbaren blauen Augen und küsste sie. Claire seufzte glücklich.

„Wir waren ja so dumm!" flüsterte Alex an ihren Lippen, nach dem er diese wieder freigegeben hatte.

Sie ritten so zu ihrem kleinen See und verbrachten den ganzen Tag dort.

Als sie glücklich am Abend zurück kamen wartete bereits Jodi auf sie.

„Hey Leute wo wart ihr den so lange? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht! Sagt bloß ihr habt so lange gearbeitet. Es gibt noch was anderes als Arbeit, das wisst ihr schon, oder?" fragte Jodi, die immer noch nicht geschallt hatte was vor ihrer Nase ablief.

Alex grinste „Nein Jodi, keine Sorge. Uns war warm und wir hatten kurzfristig beschlossen schwimmen zu gehen, dabei sind wir eingeschlafen. Darum sind wir so spät dran." erklärte er.

Jodi sah die beiden nun skeptisch an „Schwimmen? Ihr hattet doch keine Badesachen dabei? Sagt bloß ihr zwei seid nackt schwimmen gegangen?" bei der bloßen Vorstellung kicherte Jodi los.

„Jodi zügle deine Fantasie!" tadelte sie nun Claire, wobei sie Mühe hatte ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen. Jodi hatte nämlich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

„Ja Jodi. Es gibt nämlich so was wie Unterwäsche!" sagte nun Alex und sah verstolen zu Claire rüber.

Jodi wurde rot „Sorry ich wollte nicht...ich mein ich unterstelle euch ja nicht... Ach ihr macht mich noch ganz kirre! Ich bin dann weg." sagte sie verlegen und machte sich schnell aus dem Staub.

Alex und Claire gingen zum Stall und sattelten die Pferde ab, nachdem sie diese versorgt hatten rannten sie zum Haus hinüber, um auf dem schnellsten Weg in Claires Schlafzimmer zu gehen.

„Alex wie bringen wir es den anderen bei, ich mein das mit uns. Die werden sich doch sicher wundern?" fragte Claire mitten in der Nacht.

„Müssen wir denn was sagen?" fragte er sie zurück.

Claire setzte sich auf und machte ein betroffenes Gesicht. „Schämst du dich meinetwegen?" fragte sie ihn mit großen Augen.

Alex lachte leise „Nein Claire, sicher nicht. Aber ich will das was wir haben genießen und habe keine Lust es mir kaputt machen zulassen. Verstehst du das?"

Claire grinste ebenfalls und kuschelte sich wieder an ihm „Mhmm.. das wird sicher spaßig, ich habe einen Lover und niemand weiss davon!" „Ja das hast du und der macht den Platz neben dir nicht so schnell frei!" sagte Alex und küsste sie wieder ausgiebig.

Zwei Wochen vergingen und tatsächlich, niemand hatte bemerkt, was zwischen Alex und Claire vorging. Tagsüber benahmen sie sich wie immer. Manchmal stritten sie sogar zusammen, nur um keinen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen. Doch die Nächte gehörten ihnen und sie genossen ihr zusammen sein in vollen Zügen.

Doch die Rückkehr von Tess und Nick rückte immer näher und heute war es soweit. Die zwei kamen nach Hause, deshalb berieten Alex und Claire, wie sie verhindern konnten, dass ihnen die beiden auf die Schliche kamen.

„Alex wie stellst du dir das in Zukunft vor? Morgen kommen Nick und Tess und wie sollen wir unsere... unsere...was auch immer, vor ihnen verbergen?" ratlos sah Claire Alex an.

Dieser grinste unverschämt „Was auch immer? Interessante Bezeichnung Claire, nun ich nenne es Beziehung!"

Claires Augen leuchteten auf, als er das sagte. Sie waren bin jetzt noch nie an so einen Punkt gekommen, die Art ihrer Beziehung zu definieren.

„So Beziehung, mmmhm könnte mir gefallen." gab sie zwischen mehreren Küssen zu.

Alex zog sie an sich. „Aber du hast Recht, ich meine mit unserem Versteckspiel. Es wird ein Problem sein, wenn unsere zwei Turteltauben wieder hier sind. Zwar lebt Tess nicht hier, aber sie wird immer wieder hier sein. Claire, ehrlich, wenn es nicht so viel Spaß machen würde, würde ich mich outen." meinte Alex ernst.

Claire kicherte, es war schon unheimlich, wie viel Spaß sie an dieser Charade hatte.

„Ich denke wir müssen noch vorsichtiger sein und uns aus dem Weg gehen. Keine heimlichen Küsse, Berührungen, Signale oder der gleichen und du musst aufhören mich so an zusehen!" befahl sie ihm lachend.

Während sie ihren Plan erläutert hatte, legte Alex einen so verzweifelten, flehenden Hundeblick auf, den Claire zum lachen gebracht hatte.

Ein Blick auf sie Uhr sagte Alex, dass er nun aufbrechen musste, um Tess und Nick von Flughafen abzuholen.

Er nahm Claire in seine Arme und küsste sie lange. „So meine Süße, das muss bist heute Nacht reichen." murmelte er an ihren Lippen und liess sie dann ganz frei.

Claire seufzte unzufrieden, lies ihn aber gehen.

Langsam ging sie wieder in Richtung Küche und machte das Willkommensessen fertig.

Sie war damit so beschäftig, dass sie gar nicht hörte wie Alex mit den Flitterwöchnern zurückkam.

Erst Jodis Geschrei holte sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Langsam ging sie nach draußen. Sie beobachtete ihre Schwester und ihren Schwager.

Sie sahen so glücklich zusammen aus, dass Claire etwas neidisch wurde.

_«Ob Alex und ich auch jemals so weit sein werden?»_ Claire erschrak, was grübelte sie über Hochzeiten, wenn sie Alex nicht einmal gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte? Claire schüttelte den Kopf um so den Gedanken zu vertreiben und ging grinsend auf ihre Schwester zu.

„Na ihr zwei, euch braucht man nicht zu fragen, wie es euch gefallen hat. Ihr seht ja super aus." begrüßte sie Tess und umarmte sie.

„Oh Claire, es war so himmlisch. Wir sind getaucht, geschnorchelt, waren schwimmen, die Unterwasserwelt ist ja so vielfältig. Es war traumhaft." schwärmte sie Claire vor.

Alex stand hinter Nick und flüsterte ihm zu „Na ich hoffe doch für euch, dass ihr auch noch was anderes gemacht habt!" grinsend ging er sicherheitshalber auf Abstand!

Nick drehte sich um und drohte ihm mit dem Finger, konnte aber dabei ein Grinsen nicht verkeifen.

„Oh so gut waren die Ferien?" neckte ihn Alex weiter.

Nick warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

Langsam gingen sie ins Haus und Tess war gerührt wie schön das Haus für ihre Ankunft hergerichtet war.

Während dem Essen erzählten sie von ihren Erlebnissen und Tess hatte ihre Leidenschaft fürs Tauchen entdeckt.

„Sag mal Nick, hat deine Frau allen Fischen Namen verpasst?" fragte Claire belustigt über den neusten Spleen ihrer Schwester.

Nick lachte, verstummte aber als er sich einen bösen Blick von Tess einhandelte. Er küsste sie. Anschließend sah er Claire an und nickte kaum merklich, diese fing schallend an zu lachen.

Tess hatte bemerkt, dass man sich über sie lustig machte und schmollte.

„Und was ist hier so alles geschehen seit wir weg waren?"

„O nicht viel. Die Schafe werden regelmässig gedrenscht, zwei Alpakas sind trächtig. Alex ist in Moms Haus gezogen und Alex und Claire waren nackt baden!" zählte Jodi grinsend auf.

Alex verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser, während Claire Jodie böse ansah.

Nick und Tess sahen die beiden erstaunt an.

„Du bist hier eingezogen?" fragte Nick, „Ihr wart nackt baden?" fragte Tess gleichzeitig wie Nick.

„Nun ja ich bin hier eingezogen. Ich konnte nicht Zuhause wohnen bleiben." gab Alex zu.

„Warum?" wollte Nick wissen.

„Nick es ist eine lange und hässliche Geschichte. Ich will eure Ankunft hier nicht gleich versauen." versuchte Alex auszuweichen.

„Nun hör aber auf, ich bin dein Bruder. Ich hab das recht zu erfahren, warum du nicht in Killarney lebst!" forderte Nick ernst.

„Nick, glaub mir es ist keine schöne Geschichte!" versuchte es nun Claire.

Nick wurde nun sauer. „Das ist mir Scheißegal, was ist hier gesehenen?"

„Also gut. An dem Tag als ihr abgereist seid, hatte ich ein Gespräch zwischen unseren Eltern belauscht. Nun heraus kam, dass ich nicht Harrys Sohn bin. Zufrieden?" antwortete Alex ärgerlich.

Alle sahen ihn erstaunt an. Auch Becky und Jodi wussten nicht warum Alex damals hier eingezogen war. Jodi hatte nun ein schlechtes Gewissen weil sie ihr Mund nicht halten konnte.

„Was?" fragte Nick nach und sah Alex ungläubig an. Dieser erzählte nun die ganze Geschichte und von Claire Angebot hier zu wohnen.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Ich wusste, dass Mom so ihre Macken hat, aber das! Das übersteigt einfach alles. Gott und die Frau wollte mich von Tess abhalten, wie kann Harry nur bei ihr bleiben?" Nick war ausser sich.

„Nick dein Vater liebt eure Mutter, er hat es akzeptiert. Er macht keinen Unterschied zwischen euch. Das ist doch das was zählt!" versuchte Claire nun die Wogen zu glätten.

Alex sah sie misstrauisch an. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, warum wusste Claire so über Harrys Gefühle bescheid? Er hatte ihr damals nichts von seinem Gespräch gesagt.

Nick stand nun auf. „Ich hab genug gehört, ich muss das erst mal verdauen."

Tess stand nun ebenfalls auf und sie verabschiedeten sich. Nachdenklich fuhren sie nach Drovers und sprachen noch lange über das was ihnen Alex erzählt hatte.

Claire hatte begonnen abzuräumen und grübelte ebenfalls über den Abend nach „Verdammt Liz, auch wenn du nicht anwesend bist machst du Ärger." murmelte sie.

Alex kam rein und beobachtete Claire, sie spürte wie sie jemand musterte und drehte sich um. Als sie Alex erkannte lächelte sie ihn an.

„Claire, kannst du mir erklären warum du so genau über Harrys Gefühle bescheid weißt? Ich habe dir nicht von dem Gespräch erzählt. Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?" fragte er kalt.

Claires lächeln erlosch. „ Alex, ich.. ich.., „ stotterte sie.

In Alex keimte ein Verdacht auf. Er erinnerte sich wie ruhig Claire damals reagiert hatte, sie schien gar nicht so überrascht zu sein.

„Du wusstest es. Stimmts? Lüg mich nicht an Claire!" sagt er gepresst.

Claire konnte nur nicken.

„Seit wann?" wollte er weiter wissen.

„Alex, bitte lass gut sein. Es ist Vergangenheit!" bat sie ihn leise

„Seit wann!" fuhr er sie wütend an.

„Ich weiss es schon länger! Harry hatte es mir gesagt als Jack starb und Tess hier aufgetaucht war. Er versuchte mir zu erklären, warum Dad sich nicht mehr um Tess bemüht hatte. Auch hatte er mir erzählt wie schwer es damals Dad fiel, Tess und Ruth in ruhe zulassen. Damals hatte er mir erzählt, dass es für ihn keinen Unterschied gemacht hatte, und dass ich Tess sicher bald als Schwester akzeptieren würde. Alex ich wusste nicht wie ich dir so etwas sagen sollte!" versuchte Claire es ihm zu erklären.

„Damals nicht, aber am See, da hättest du es mir sagen können. Aber nein, du hast geschwiegen! Wie soll ich dir noch vertrauen Claire, das was du getan hast ist viel Schlimmer als was Mom gemacht hat." Kalt sah Alex sie an.

Claire fing an zu weinen „Alex nein, so war das doch nicht gemeint."

„Ach hör doch auf. Du hast mich belogen! Daran kannst du nichts ändern. Ich verschwinde von hier! Ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen! Das was zwischen uns war ist aus!" Alex spuckte ihr die Worte nur so entgegen, hasserfüllt sah er sie an und dann ging er.

Claire stand da und konnte nicht glauben was soeben geschehen war!

„Nein!" flüsterte sie hilflos.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Kapitel**

Als Nick am nächsten Tag nach Drovers kam, sah er sofort; dass Claire übernächtigt war. Eigentlich wollte er zu Alex, doch nun ging er auf Claire zu.

„Wenn du Alex suchst bist du hier falsch" fuhr sie ihn an.

Nick sah sie erstaunt an. „Was? fragte er nach.

„Alex und ich hatten uns gestern gestritten und er ist einfach so weg, Ich weiss nicht wo er ist:" informierte sie ihn bitter.

„Weshalb habt ihr gestritten?" hackte Nick nach.

„Ganz einfach, weil ich ihm verheimlicht hatte; daSs ich bescheid wusste. Dein Vater hatte mir vor vier Jahren gebeichtet; daSs er nicht Alex Vater sei. Nun ist Alex sauer und enttäuscht; dass ich ihm nichts gesagt habe. Deshalb!" giftig sah ihn Claire an.

„Claire, lass es nicht an mir aus wenn du wütend auf Alex bist! Ich kann nichts dafür!" fuhr er sie nun an.

„Na toll. Das ist mal wieder Typisch für euch Ryans. Ihr baut Scheiße und andere müssen es ausbaden. Was hätte ich denN tun sollen als Alex damit zu mir kam: Ach übrigens, ich weiss seit vier Jahren darüber bescheid!" schrie sie ihn nun an.

Nick begriff nicht was hier los war. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dasS sie die beiden gestritten hatten, doch diesmal nahm es Claire persönlich.

„Warum denkst du; dass er fort ist?" versuchte er es nun etwas versöhnlicher.

„Nun es könnte daran liegen, dass er alles mitgenommen hat. Er ist einfach abgehauen."

Claire konnte nun nicht mehr und ging ins Haus und lies Nick einfach stehen.

Nick griff zu seinem Mobiltelefon und rief Alex an. Der nahm tatsächlich ab.

„Alex hier ist Nick, was ist bei euch gestern geschehen, Claire ging ja wie eine Furie auf mich los."

„Claire hat mich belogen. Sie ist wie Mom. Sie wusste bescheid und hat es nicht für nötig empfunden, mir was zu sagen!" sagte Alex.

„Alex, meinst du nicht das du Übertreibst? Wo steckst du eigentlich?" fragt Nick weiter.

„Beim Rodeo, ich hab mich für eine Show verpflichtet und bleibe eine Zeit lang hier. Ich muss eine Auszeit nehmen und über vieles nachdenken. Ich melde mich bei dir, wenn ich weiß, was ich als nächstes tue. Und Nick, sag niemandem wo ich bin. Niemandem hörst du!"

Alex beendete das Gespräch und Nick starrte auf Telefon.

Er verstand nicht was hier eigentlich gespielt wurde und fuhr zu Tess.

Als er ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, war sie ebenso ratlos wie er. Sie verstand nicht, warum Alex so übertrieben reagierte.

Auch in den nächsten Tagen wurden die beiden nicht schlauer. Claire schwieg sich aus und Alex ging nicht mehr ans Telefon.

So vergingen die Wochen und Alex blieb fern.

Claire war wieder zur harten Frau geworden und das Arbeiten mit ihr wurde immer schwieriger.

Als Claire eines Tages Becky grundlos fertig machte, riss bei Tess der Geduldsfaden stelle sie zur Rede.

„Was zum Teufel ist eigentlich los mit dir! Seit Wochen bist du unausstehlich! Grundlos machst du jeden an. Becky hat nichts falsch gemacht! Reiß dich endlich zusammen, sonst stehst du am Schluss alleine hier. Ich hab auf jeden Fall keinen Bock mehr, der Prügelknabe für dich zu sein!" fuhr Tess sie an.

Claire sah sie wütend an und ging wortlos, doch sie kam nicht weit, denn Claire sackte zusammen und fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Geschockt rannten Tess und Becky zu ihr hin. Claire kam schon wieder zu sich und wunderte sich, dass sie am Boden lag.

„Was ist gesehenen?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne! Du bist einfach so zusammen geklappt. Was ist mit dir los Claire!" sagte Tess ernst.

„Ich weiss es nicht, seit einigen Tagen fühle ich mich nicht so gut und mir ist dauernd schwindlig." gestand Claire.

Tess sah sie wütend an. „Seit einigen Tagen! Spinnst du und du sagst kein Wort. Becky hilf mir sie in den Wagen zu bringen. Ich fahr mit ihr zum Arzt!" befahl Tess knapp.

Als Claire Anstalten wachten sie zu wehren fuhr sie Tess noch wütender an.

„Wage es ja nicht mir jetzt zu widersprechen Claire McLeod! Ich bin schon sauer genug. Ich möchte dir keine runter hauen." drohte ihr Tess.

Erstaunt sahen sie Becky und Claire an. Claire wagte es tatsächlich nicht ihr zu widersprechen.

Schweigend fuhren sie zum Arzt, der Claire sofort untersuchte. Tess telefonierte in der Zwischenzeit mit Nick und berichtete ihm was geschehen war. Er versprach zu ihnen zu kommen und kaum zwanzig Minuten später sass er neben seiner Frau und wartete, dass Claire wieder raus kam.

Claire kam bald von dem Arzt begleitet heraus und sah recht geknickt aus!

„Was ist los mit ihr Doc?" fragte Tess aufgeregt.

„Nun ihre Schwester hat sich etwas überanstrengt, zu wenig gegessen und zu wenig geschlafen. Das ist in ihrem Zustand natürlich nicht gerade die ideale Voraussetzung!" erklärte ihr der Arzt sachlich.

„Zustand, was für ein Zustand?" fragte nun Nick ebenso besorgt.

„Nun Claire ist schwanger Nick!" informierte sie der Mediziner schmunzelnd.

„Sie ist in der 11. Woche und wollte mir weiss machen, dass sie nichts davon wusste." schloss er ab.

Claire sah betreten zu Boden, während Tess und Nick sie schockiert ansahen.

„Sorgen sie dafür, dass sie genug isst und sich nicht zu sehr verausgabt. In vier Wochen machen wir dann den ersten Ultraschall. Ich verlasse mich auf sie Tess, dass sie Claire im Auge behalten."

Tess nickte dem Arzt zu und er ging zu seinem nächsten Patienten.

„Schwanger? Von wem? Claire! Sag doch endlich was!" wollte Tess von Claire wissen, doch diese sah sie hilflos an.

Nick nahm Claire in den Arm und führte sie hinaus.

„Tess nicht jetzt, lass uns zuhause in Ruhe reden. Du hast ja gehört was der Arzt gesagt hat. Ich fahre mit Claire und du nimmst den Mercedes." sagte er ruhig zu seiner Frau.

Tess folge den beiden nachdenklich, machte aber das was Nick ihr aufgetragen hatte.

Als sie in Drovers ankamen, warteten Becky und Jodi besorgt auf der Veranda.

Sie gingen alle in die Küche und Tess machte ihnen allen Tee.

„Nun Claire, ich glaube du bist uns ein paar Erklärungen schuldig." begann Nick ernst.

Jodi sah Claire neugierig an.

„Von wem bist du schwanger und weiss der Vater bescheid?" wollte nun Tess wissen.

Becky und Jodi sahen Claire sprachlos an.

Claire straffte die Schultern und sah sie alle ernst an.

„Es ist niemand den ihr kennt und nein, er weiss nichts davon!" erklärte sie tonlos „Es ist mein Problem, ich hatte nicht aufgepasst und ich muss nun mit den Folgen leben. Ich möchte auch nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Der Doc hat gesagt, dass ich Ruhe brauche und ich denke ich lege mich nun etwas hin." sagte sie emotionslos und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Die andern sahen ihr sprachlos hinterher.

„Es ist bestimmt der Typ aus dem Chat, den Claire vor ein paar Wochen getroffen hat. Sie war am nächsten morgen so anders. Ich hatte mir nichts dabei gedacht, aber nur er kommt in Frage." mutmaßte Jodi.

„Jodi, ich bitte dich. Claire ist nicht der Typ für ein One Night Stand!" widersprach ihr Nick.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher Nick. Claire hat sich sehr verändert. Ich weiss, wie sehr sie darunter gelitten hat, dass sie niemand von hier als Frau wahrgenommen hat. Ich mein, wenn er ihr genug Honig um den Bart geschmiert hat, könnte ich mir es durchaus vorstellen. Immerhin hattet ihr ein Woche vorher geheiratet, da kommt einem schon so ein Gedanke." gab Jodi zu bedenken.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Claire so was macht! Doch wer könnte in Frage kommen. Vince vielleicht?" fragte Tess.

Becky schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Vince ist seit drei Monaten in der Stadt und war kein einziges mal hier gewesen. Der einzige den Claire regelmäßig gesehen hat, war Alex und der war's sicher nicht. Jodi und ich hätten das mitbekommen, wenn zwischen den Beiden was gewesen währe."

„Ja, das kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen! Gott ist das eine verzwickte Sache." Tess vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Nick versuchte sie zu trösten.

Claire lag in ihrem Bett und konnte es nicht fassen. Schwanger! Sie war Schwanger, von Alex! Es muss in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht gewesen sein, denn nur da hatten sie vergessen zu verhüten!

Claire vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen und weinte.

Sie ahnte das Nick wusste wo Alex war, doch er hatte ihr gegenüber nie ein Wort darüber verloren.

Claire wurde wütend, es war wie damals, als sie von Peter schwanger war. Sie würde allein das Kind aufziehen, der einzige Unterschied lag daran, dass sie damals Peter bescheid gegeben hatte. Das würde sie diesmal nicht tun. Alex Verhalten hatten sie sehr verletzt und er war, ohne ihr eine Chance der Erklärung zu geben, abgehauen. Claire weinte wieder und irgendwann schlief sie ein.

Weiter Wochen vergingen und jeder Versuch von Tess, irgendetwas über die Identität von Claires Baby zu erfahren, blockte diese knallhart ab. Ihr Verhältnis litt darunter. Tess konnte es nicht hinnehmen, dass Claire ihr so was wichtiges verschwieg.

Nick wiederum, litt unter Alex´ Abwesenheit. Er war nun fünf Monate unterwegs und hatte es zu ziemlichen Erfolgen im Rodeo gebracht. Aus diesem Grund, zog es ihn nicht nach Hause. Die wenigen Male die er angerufen hatte, sprachen sie nur über die Rodeoshow und deren überraschenden Erfolg.

Sobald Nick das Thema Heimkehr, Liz oder Claire ansprach, beendete Alex gleich das Gespräch.

So hatte Nick bis jetzt keine Möglichkeit gehabt, ihm von Claires Schwangerschaft zu erzählen.

Alex genoss es im Rampenlicht zu stehen, es gab ihm das Gefühl am Leben zu sein. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was für einen Scherbenhaufen ihn zuhause erwartete.

Der grösste Teil seines Erfolges war seine Wut. Trotz der Monate die er nun unterwegs war, konnte er die Wut über Claires Verrat nicht überwinden. Deshalb ging er immer größere Risiken ein, ohne Rücksicht auf seine Sicherheit und Gesundheit. Das war sein Motor und das Geheimnis seines Erfolges. Alex hatte nichts zu verlieren, denn das wichtigste hatte er bereits verloren, Claire!

Claire erginge es nicht anders. Inzwischen freute sie sich über das Kind, das in ihr wuchs, doch nachts lag sie im Bett und trauerte Alex nach. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er ihr so fehlen würde. Nicht als Freund, sondern als Partner. Ihre anfängliche Enttäuschung und den Schmerz, der durch seinen Weggang hervorgerufen war, waren weg. Stattdessen vermisste sie seine Wärme, die Geborgenheit und Sicherheit die er ihr gab. Seine Fürsorge, seine Berührung, Zärtlichkeit und seine Küsse, all das fehlte ihr. Sie hatte lange gebraucht um zu verstehen, warum sie sich so fühlte, warum sie Peter nicht vermisste hatte, wie sie Alex nun vermisste. Sie hatte sich in Alex verliebt! Nicht erst seit sie zusammen gekommen waren, sondern schon viel länger. Seit sie sich erinnern konnte, war er immer an ihrer Seite gewesen, was sie für Freundschaft gehalten hatte, war eigentlich Liebe gewesen. Sie liebte Alex Ryan und sie hatte ihn verloren. Claire fiel es immer schwerer ihre Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, besonders Tess gegenüber. Ihr Widerstand, Tess Fragen über den Kindesvater zu beantworten, schwand immer mehr.

Tess und Nick machten sich auch grosse Sorgen um Claire. Nick hatte es viel Mühe gekostet, Tess davon zu überzeugen, Claire etwas in Ruhe zu lassen und sie nicht immer mit der Vaterfrage zu nerven. Er sah wie Claire unter etwas litt, doch er kam nicht dahinter was es war.

"Tess, könnte es nicht doch sein, dass Claire unter Alex Weggang leidet!" fragte er deshalb eines Abends.

Tess sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Ich weiss nicht, sie sind zwar ihr Leben lang Freunde gewesen. Ich verstehe, dass Alex sich betrogen fühlt. Das ausgerechnet seine beste Freundin, ihn so einen Hammer verschwiegen hat ist nicht ohne. Dass Claire deswegen sich mies fühlt, kann ich auch verstehen. Doch deswegen sich so zu quälen, wie Claire es tut. Ich weiss es nicht.

Wenn sie nicht sie zwei währen, würde ich auf Liebeskummer tippen. Doch wir reden von Claire und Alex!" Tess sah Nick zweifelnd an.

"Eben, was wenn sich die zwei doch lieben?" hackte Nick vorsichtig nach.

"Hast du mir nicht selber gesagt, dass die beiden nie riskieren würden ihre Freundschaft zu gefährden, nur wegen einer eventuelle Affäre!" erinnerte ihn Tess.

"Was wenn sie es doch riskiert haben? Tess denk mal nach. Wen hatte sich Claire ausgesucht, um deine Tipps auszuprobieren. Wen, als es um diese Kussgeschichte ging, wem hat sie ohne zu zögern Zuflucht gegeben, wegen wem leidet sie, wie nie zuvor? Alex, die Antwort ist immer Alex!" folgerte Nick.

"Ja mag sein, doch das heisst nicht, dass es Alex auch so geht." bemerkte Tess immer noch zweifelnd.

"Tess, hast du mal hinter den Schuppen geschaut. Alex hat vor Monaten das Holz für den Winter gehackt, jedes Mal wenn Claire in angemacht hatte, oder sie mit Vince Lavise aus war. Erinnere dich wie er auf Peter reagiert hatte. Nein Tess, mein Gefühl sagt mir das da was war." widersprach Nick.

Tess dachte über das nach was Nick gesagt hat. Ihr kam dabei eine Bemerkung von Jodi in den Sinn.

Aufgeregt sah sie ihren Mann an. "Nick erinnerst du dich noch, als wir aus unseren Flitterwochen zurückkamen! Jodi hatte doch was von nackt Baden erzählt! Erinnerst du dich daran!"

Nick sah sie ungläubig an, dann kam ihm ein ungeheuerlicher Verdacht.

"Alex, natürlich!" aufgeregt sah er Tess an, die ihn verständnislos ansah.

"Tess, wann hatte Claire angefangen zu chatten?" fragte Nick aufgeregt, dem ebenfalls ein Gedanke gekommen war.

"Etwa ein halbes Jahr nach ihrer Fehlgeburt. Was hat es damit zutun?"

Nick stand auf und lies eine verdutze Tess liegen. Nach einer Weile kam er mit einem Laptop.

"Was willst du mit dem Teil? Wem gehört der überhaupt?" fragte Tess noch verdutzter.

"Der gehört Alex, er hat ihn mir überlassen und ich habe die Internet Daten meines Rechners auf diesen transferiert." murmelte Nick und öffnete den Verlauf.

"Da, er hat es nicht gelöscht. Siehst du, Alex war die letzten male nur auf dieser Homepage: Australien Singles."

Tess Augen weiteten sich "Claire war auch in diesem Chat!" ungläubig sah sie auf den Bildschirm und sah wie Nick nun den Computer Benutzer wechselte.

Nun war er in Alex Computer, doch der war Passwort geschützt. Nick versuchte ein paar Varianten, doch nichts geschah. Tess konnte nicht fassen was für ein Gedanke sich in ihrem Kopf bildete.

"Nick versuch: Wildboy!" Nick gab es ein, doch nichts geschah, "Versuch HorseWhisper!" befahl ihm Tess, Nick gab es ein... und sie waren drin!

"Woher.." doch weiter kam er nicht, Tess unterbrach ihn. "Geh ins E- Mail Programm und such nach den Namen." sagte sie nur.

Nick tat es und er fand ein E Mail. Er öffnete es und Tess atmete gepresst aus.

Fragend sah Nick Tess an. "Woher kanntest du das Passwort und dass es diese E- Mail gibt?"

"Nick, Claire ist HorseWhisper. Claire hatte mir ihren Username mal verraten und dass ihr Wildboy diese Tipps gab." sagte sie tonlos.

Nick sah sie überrascht an, doch dann ergab alles einen Sinn, schon vorhin kam ihm ein so ein Verdacht doch nun hatte er das letzte Puzzleteil.

"Alex, er ist es! Tess verstehst du nicht! Er ist der Vater von Claires Baby." sagte er aufgeregt.

Tess sah ihn an und zuerst wollte sie ihm widersprechen, doch es passte alles perfekt zusammen, alles ergab nun einen Sinn.

Natürlich, deswegen war Claire so durch den Wind , nicht weil Alex, ihr Freund, weg war. Nein Alex, ihre Liebe und Vater ihres Kindes, war weg. "O Gott, du hast Recht, Alex ist der Vater! Was machen wir nun?" Verzweifelt sah sie Nick an.

"Nichts Tess, wir können nichts tun, nur für sie da sein. Wir dürfen uns nur nicht anmerken lassen, dass wir bescheid wissen!" antwortete er.

"Du hast recht, wenn sie es weiss wird es ihr Schaden und dem Baby." Tess begann leise zu weinen und Nick tröstete sie.

"Wo findet die nächste Show statt?" Alex hoffte, dass er sich verhört hatte.

"Gungellan! Hast wohl beim letzen Abwurf was auf die Ohren bekommen, Alex." nah ihn Tom, der Chef der Rodeo Show, auf dem Arm.

"Sorry Tom, aber diesmal muss ich passen." sagte Alex gepresst.

"Hey, so nicht Freundchen! Wir haben einen Vertag und der ist bindend. Alex was ist los? Normalerweise bist du nicht so schwierig!" Tom sah in neugierig an.

"Nein, keine Probleme, ich wollte nur eine Pause machen. Immerhin lasse ich mich seit Monaten fast jeden Abend abwerfen. Aber Vertrag ist Vertrag. Ich möchte nur, dass du diesmal meinen Namen aus der Werbung hältst!" verlangte Alex von ihm.

Tom grinste schief "Ah ich verstehe. Hast wohl verbrannte Erde in der Gegend hinterlassen! Müssen wir mit ein paar wütenden und gehörnten Ehemännern rechnen, was?" lachte Tom.

Alex sah ihn nur an und ging dann weg. Tom kratzte sich nachdenklich das Kinn.

Alex ging sauer in sein Hotelzimmer und legte sich aufs Bett. In einer Woche wäre er wieder in Gungellan. Er dachte darüber nach, wie gross die Möglichkeit war, dass seine Familie und Freunde zu der Show kamen_! «Alex sei realistisch, natürlich werden sie kommen, es ist eine Rodeoshow!» _dachte er verärgert. Er hielt es im Zimmer nicht mehr aus und ging zum nächsten Pub, er brauchte dringend ein Bier!

Tess wartete aufgeregt das Nick nach Hause kam. Als er endlich kam, rannte Tess ihm entgegen.

"Nick lies mal!" Sie hielt ihm einen Flyer hin, ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Tess sah ihn ebenfalls grinsend an. "Nun müssen wir nur noch Claire dazu bringen uns zu begleiten." sagte sie verschwörerisch!"

Nick umarmte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Das mein liebes Frauchen überlass ich dir, du bringst jeden dazu, das zu tun was du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast!" sagte er grinsend.

Tess sah ihn unschuldig an.

"Oh Nick ich hab vergessen, dass ich dir etwas im Haus zeigen wollte!" langsam ging sie Richtung aus.

Neugierig sah ihr Nick hinterher.

"Was denn?" fragte er ahnungslos.

Tess drehte sich um und hob schnell ihr T-Shirt hoch, so dass er für einen Moment ihre Brüste sehen konnte, und schnell zog sie es wieder runter.

"DAS!" rief sie ihm lachend zu und rannte hinein.

Nick stieg langsam von seinem Motorrad und ging ebenfalls ins Haus.

"Ähh Tess ich hab den letzten Teil nicht ganz so verstanden." sagte er dabei. Er hörte wie Tess, im Haus zu lachen anfing und öffnete die Tür.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Kapitel**

Heute war es soweit. Die grosse Rodeshow fand in Gungellan statt. Zu der Show hin hatte sich auch ein Jahrmarkt angehängt und es war ein riesiger Trubel.

Tess hatte alle Überredungskünste aufgebracht, um Claire davon zu überzeugen mit zukommen.

Nach etlichen Versuchen hatte sie sich endlich breitschlagen lassen und war mitgegangen.

Claire fühlte sich wohl und stellte fest wie sehr sie sich isoliert hatte und begrüßte jedemenge Leute.

Jodi und Becky waren auch mit von der Partie und hielten Claire immer im Auge, dass sie sich nicht übernahm.

Sie alle bemerkten nicht, dass sie von jemand beobachtet wurden.

Alex stand hinter einem Zelt und versteckte sich dahinter, als er sie entdeckt hatte.

Er beobachtete Claire, wie sie mit einigen Farmer aus der Gegend sprach. Sie sah gut aus, doch ihm fiel auf, dass sie im Gesicht etwas fülliger geworden war.

Sie wurde von Nick verdeckt, der etwas seitlich ihr gegenüberstand und so konnte er nicht das erkennen, was einigen bereits aufgefallen war.

Harry traf auf die Drovers Truppe und als er Claire begrüßte, fiel ihm ihr kleines Bäuchlein auf. Es war zwar gut unter ihrer weiten Bluse versteckt doch er hatte es bemerkt.

Überrascht sah er sie an, doch als Nick mit den Kopf schüttelte, verstand Harry, dass er besser keine Fragen stellen sollte. Stattdessen entschloss er sich bei ihnen zu bleiben und sich um Claire zu kümmern. Er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie dickköpfig genug war und sich nicht schonen würde.

Alex musste seinen Beobachtungsposten aufgeben, da er sich noch auf de Show vorbereiten musste.

Sie würden ihn ja spätestens dann sehen.

Harry sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass bald die Rodeoshow begann. Er drängte die andern sich zu beeilen um so noch gute Plätze zu ergattern. Sie hatten Glück, sie fanden gute Sitzplätze die nicht zu dicht an der Bande waren und ihnen einen freien Blick auf den Ring und die Startbox gab.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, herzlich willkommen zu unserer fabelhaften und einzigartigen rodeoshow in ihrer stadt gungellan.

Freuen sie sich auf eine spektakuläre show mit wildpferden, bockenden bullen und mutigen cowboys, die ihnen jede menge spass und spannung bieten.

begrüssen sie mit einem herzlichen applaus unsere cowboys und clowns" ertönte es aus den Lautsprechern und eine kleine Gruppe betrat winkend die Arena.

Das Publikum begrüßte sie mit einem frenetischen Applaus und die fünf Cowboys gingen wieder hinaus, während die Clowns sich hinter ihren Banden positionierten.

Die Show begann und es wurde ihnen viel geboten. Claire amüsierte sich besondern bei dem Kälber Einfangen, da sich einige Kälber als besonders zäh erwiesen. Die letzte Disziplin war das Bullenreiten, die wohl gefährlichste Disziplin für Reiter, Clowns und Tier.

Ihr seid ein tolles publikum, wir hoffen sie hatten bis jetzt jede menge spass. wir kommen zu unserer letzten darbietung das bullenreiten! begrüssen sie den star der show. der mann der 8 sekunden auf dem rücken eines bullen nichts ausmachen, der mann der den tieren zeigt wer der meister ist. hier ist Aaaaalex Ryaaaaaaan!"

Claire und Harry glaubten sich verhört zu haben. Geschockt sahen sie zu der Starterbox und tatsächlich, Alex saß auf dem Bullen und war dabei die Gurte anzuziehen. Er gab die Anweisung das Tor zu öffnen. Mit einem riesigen Satz sprang das wildgewordene Tier in die Arena und versuchte die ungewohnte Last auf seinem Rücken loszuwerden.

Claire sah zu wie Alex dem Bullen trotze und seine Sache gut machte. Er ging dabei jedes Risiko ein. Harry sah auf die Anzeigetafel und las, dass sein Sohn noch 4 Sekunden hatte. Gespannt sah er wieder Alex zu. Claire konnte vor Aufregung nicht still sitzen und rutsche auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. Sie vergas sogar das Atmen. Ein Blick auf die Anzeige sagten ihr, dass Alex die 8 Sekunden geschafft hatte, doch Alex blieb sitzen. Erst nach unendlichen weitern 4 Sekunden sprang er vom Bullen runter. Er sah zum Publikum und winkte ihnen zu, dabei suchte er Claire.

Doch das war ein Fehler, denn der Bulle kam direkt von hinten auf Alex zu. Claire sprang auf.

„ALEX HINTER DIR!" schrie sie und Alex drehten sich um.

Nur knapp konnte er sich mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite springen. Der Bulle drehte sich wieder um und ging nun auf den, am Boden liegenden Alex los. Alex konnte nicht schnell genug aufstehen und geriet zwischen die trampelnden Beine des Tieres. Die Clowns waren sofort zu Stelle um den Bullen abzulenken, es schien eine Ewigkeit zudauern bis das Tier sich ablenken liess.

Die Zuschauer sahen geschockt auf die Mitte des Rings, Alex lag bewusstlos am Boden und schien verletzt zu sein.

Helfer kamen rein und trugen Alex raus.

Nick und die andern rannten hinunter, nur Claire setzte sich wieder hin. Tess bemerkte dass Claire fehlte und drehte sich suchend um. Sie ging wieder hinauf um nach ihr zu sehen.

„Claire, was ist, warum kommst du nicht mit?" fragte Tess sie erstaunt.

„Warum sollte ich? Alex ist erwachsen, er wusste was er machte.

Es ist so typisch für ihn, statt sich in Sicherheit zu bringen sonnt er sich in seinem Ruhm!" sagte Claire trotzig.

Tess sah sie sprachlos an, doch dann sah sie, dass Claire feuchte Augen hatte.

„Claire, komm las uns sehen ob ihm was geschehen ist." forderte sie sie sanft auf.

Claire sah sie mit tränenverschleiertem Gesicht an. „Ich kann nicht!" widersprach sie leise.

Tess ahnte warum Claire nicht zu Alex wollte, doch sie wollte, dass Claire es aussprach.

„Warum nicht? Nenn mir einen Grund, warum du nicht nach deinem besten Freund sehen willst" provozierte Tess sie absichtlich.

„Sieh mich doch an, wenn er mich sieht weis er bescheid." antwortete Claire traurig.

Tess fühlte mit ihr, doch es war wichtig, dass Claire endlich zu ihren Gefühlen stand.

„Na und was ist so schlimm daran. Heute haben dich viele gesehen und wissen dass du schwanger bist. Was ändert es wenn Alex bescheid weiss?" hackte Tess nach und hoffte, dass sie nicht zu weit gegangen war.

Claire sah sie unendlich traurig an „Weil er der Vater ist, deshalb!" gestand Claire endlich.

Tess atmete aus. Endlich Claire hatte es gesagt. „Ich weiss, ein Grund mehr nach ihm zu sehen. Claire bitte!"

Claire sah ihre Schwester überrascht an „Du weisst es woher? Wie..?" stotterte sie.

„Du warst so seltsam und traurig, dass Alex weg war und da haben Nick und ich eins und eins zusammen gezählt. In Alex´ Laptop fanden wir dann deine E Mail und so haben wir uns den Rest zusammen gereimt."

Sagte Tess sanft lächelnd.

„Er wird glauben, dass ich es mit Absicht gemacht habe." meinte Claire und eine Träne löste sich von ihrer Wimper.

Sanft wischte ihr Tess diese fort. „Wenn du nicht zu ihm gehst, erfährst du es nie." erwiderte Tess leise.

Claire stand nun auf und ergriff Tess Hand. Wortlos gingen sie nun hinunter.

Alex wurde in der zwischen untersucht. Er hatte unglaubliches Glück gehabt. Ausser ein paar Prellungen, einer gebrochenen Rippe und einer Gehirnerschütterung, fehlte ihm nichts.

Nick stand nun neben seiner Krankenliege und sah ihn wütend an. Harry sass daneben und blickte ihn ebenfalls wütend an.

„Wie konntest du so blöd sein und dich nicht gleich in Sicherheit bringen! Alex, du machst es nicht zu ersten Mal! Aber nein du musst dir den Applaus abholen. Ist dir klar dass du Tod sein könntest!" fuhr ihn Harry an.

Alex sah ihn ernst an.

„Hast du nichts dazuzusagen?" forderte Nick ihn nun auf.

Alex sah sich um.

„Was ist, suchst du einen Fluchtweg oder was?" donnerte nun Harry.

„Wo sind die andern?" fragte Alex leise.

„Andere, welche andere? Alex sieh mich gefälligst an! Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht!" Harry sah seinen Sohn wütend und verzweifelt an. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Alex um ein Haar zertrampelt worden wäre.

„Wenn du Claire meinst, sie muss sich vom dem Schock erholen" beantwortete Nick Alexs Frage.

„Erholen von was?" fragte Alex nun trotzig. Er wurde verletzt und sie hielt es nicht für nötig nach ihm zu sehen. Sie hatte sich nicht geändert.

„Alex sei nicht unfair, in ihrem Zustand sind solche Aufregungen nicht so einfach auf die Schulter zu nehmen" lenkte Harry ein, ohne daran zu denken dass Alex womöglich gar nichts von Claires Schwangerschaft wusste.

Alex sah ihn besorgt an „ Warum was fehlt ihr?"

„Nichts, aber Claire ist schwanger!" antwortete Nick.

„Schwanger?" fragte Alex erstaunt «Sie hat sich anscheinend schnell getröstet» dachte Alex bitter.

Nick ahnte was Alex nun dachte „Ja schwanger und du bist der Vater!" sagte er deshalb.

Harry und Alex sahen ihn nun geschockt an.

Harry erholte sich schneller von dem Schock und donnerte nun los „WAS! DU hast Claire geschwängert? Bist du deshalb abgehauen? Wurde dir das alles zuviel?"

„Er wusste nichts davon." ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Claire sah Harry an. „Er war bereits weg als ich es festgestellt hatte."

Alex sah zu Nick „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt!" sagte er wütend.

„Wie denn? Jedes Mal, wenn ich davon anfangen wollte, hast du aufgelegt!" verteidigte sich Nick.

„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir die Zwei nun alleine lasse. Ich denke sie haben eine Menge zu klären." befahl nun Tess und ihr Blick duldete keine Widerrede.

Alle gingen nun hinaus während Claire sich neben Alex setzte.

Sie sah ihn nur an. Alex mustere sie und blieb an ihrem Bäuchlein hängen.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Warum bist du weggegangen?" fragte Claire ihn leise. Erstaunt sah er sie an.

„War es, weil ich dir verschwiegen habe, dass ich es wusste? Alex, ich wusste nicht wie ich es dir sagen sollte. Du warst so wütend und verletzt. Ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr wehtun" sie sah ihn traurig an und weinte lautlos.

Alex sah sie bestürzt an. Seine ganze Wut die er all die Monate in sich hatte, war auf einmal weg.

Sie so zu sehen, wie sie sich quälte und die Schuld an allem gab, war zufiel für ihn.

Er sah sie immer noch an. Sah ihre Augen, die ihn so traurig und schuldbewusst ansahen und er erkannte auch Hoffnung und Liebe. Liebe, die er geglaubt hatte verloren zu haben.

Sanft strich er ihr über die Wangen. Claire legte ihre Hand über die Seine, als wollte sie sicher gehen, dass er sie tatsächlich berührte. Wie hatten sie seine Berührungen vermisst und sich danach gesehnt!

„Oh wie hab ich das vermisst!" murmelte sie fast unverständlich.

Alex Herz schlug schneller. Sie hatte ihn vermisst, trotz der Dinge, die er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatte sie ihn vermisst!

„Claire du weisst gar nicht wie sehr ich mich nach dir gesehnt habe. Es war die Hölle für mich von dir getrennt zu sein. Doch mein Stolz lies es nicht zu, dass ich zurückkommen wollte" sagte er ihr sanft.

Claire schluckte und sah ihn ungläubig an. In seinen Augen konnte sie sehen, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

Sie legte ihre Stirn an die seinige. „Alex, ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sie dabei.

Alex hielt sie etwas von sich entfernt um ihr genau in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Claire ich liebe dich auch! Ich habe lange gebraucht um es zu begreifen, aber es ist so. Ich liebe dich!" unendlich langsam näherte er sich ihrem Mund und dann küsste er sie.

„JAAAA!"

Beide fuhren auseinander und sahen sich um. Im Eingang stand Jodi und machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht.

Ihr kam nicht in den Sinn, dass sie stören könnte.

„Jodi, du hast wie immer ein scheiß Timing!" sagten die zwei ertappen gleichzeitig.

Nick hatte Jodis gejubel gehört und konnte sich denken was geschehen war. Er ging zu ihr ihn und zog sie unsanft mit sich fort.

Claire sah Alex glücklich an. „Du bist mir also nicht mehr böse?" fragt sie vorsichtig.

„Nein Claire, bin ich nicht und ich hoffe, dass du mir auch verzeihst!" antwortete er ehrlich.

Claire nickte glücklich und legte dabei ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch.

„Sie scheint dir auch zu verzeihen." sagte sie grinsend.

Alex war ihrer Hand gefolgt und legte sie sanft auf ihre Rundung. Er konnte spüren wie das Baby ihn trat.

Er lachte leise. „Er scheint mir noch nicht so ganz verziehen zu haben. Wie weit bist du eigentlich?"

„In der 23 Woche." sagte sie ihm lächelnd.

„Ich hab wirklich viel verpasst!" meinte Alex etwas betrübt.

„Nur die Übelkeit, meine seltsamen Essensgewohnheiten, meine ständigen Stimmungsschwankungen, nicht besonders viel wenn du mich fragst." zählte sie grinsend auf.

„Nun, damit ist Schluss, ich bin ja wieder da und werde mich um euch kümmern. Ich hoffe, dass du mir wieder Asyl gewährst. Immerhin hab ich kein Dach über dem Kopf!" meinte Alex schelmisch.

Claire tat so als müsste sie sich das überlegen. „Nun das Haus von Meg steht noch leer, wenn du willst kannst du da einziehen..." sagte sie ernst. Alex sah sie verdattert an. „ ... aber mein Zimmer könnte ich auch noch anbieten. Deine Entscheidung Alex!" beendete sie ihren Satz und sah ihn spitzbübisch an.

„Oh, du bist mir vielleicht eine. Ich nehme natürlich das Zimmer, auch wenn ich Haus mehr Platz gehabt hätte." antwortet Alex frech.

Glücklich küsste er sie wieder und sie schmieg sich vorsichtig an seine Brust.

Harry hatte den größten Teil von der Tür aus beobachtet. Glücklich und zufrieden sah er den beiden zu.

Er hob den Kopf und sah zur Decke. „Verdammt Jack! Hast dir aber wirklich Zeit gelassen um den zwei auf die Sprünge zu helfen!" murmelte er dabei.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Kapitel**

Alex stieg vorsichtig aus dem Auto und sah sich um.

„Ich bin Zuhause. Endlich!" flüsterte er leise und sah sich nach Claire um. Sie stand ihm gegenüber und lächelte ihn an. „Ja das bist du!"

Die andern waren ihnen ebenfalls gefolgt und nun stieg einer nach dem anderen aus. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinein.

Harry sah zufrieden zu seinen Kindern. Nick bemerkte seinen Gesichtsausdruck und sah ihn grinsend an

„Du bist wohl so richtig zufrieden, nicht war Dad?" fragte er ihn. Harry grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Ja, das bin ich. Ich wusste, irgendwann geht meiner und Jacks Traum in Erfüllung, unsere zwei Farmen zusammen zulegen. Nur die Konstellation der Paare hatten wir nicht bedacht. Aber was soll's, jeder gute Plan hat so seine Schönheitsflecken.

Wir hätten nie gedacht, dass Alex und Claire ein Paar werden würden. Sie haben sich ja immer nur gefetzt. Anscheinend steckt ja doch etwas in dem alten Sprichwort: Was sich liebt das neckt sich. Nur dass ihr zwei 15 Jahre dazu gebraucht habt ist unglaublich!" neckisch sah er die Beiden an.

Claire senkte verlegen den Blick während Alex seinen Vater schelmisch anlächelte.

„Dafür bekommst du nun das volle Packet, Opa!"

Harry nickte ihn lächelnd an." Stimmt, das ist wirklich eine Überraschung. Ich hätte heute Morgen nicht gedacht, dass, wenn ich heute Abend nach Hause komme, meinen Sohn wiederhabe und bald Grossvater werde. Nun gehofft hatte ich es ja schon, nur dachte ich, dass mich jemand anders zum Grossvater macht" grinsend sah er in Nicks und Tess Richtung.

„Tja Harry, wir genießen unser Zweisamkeit noch ein Weilchen. Schliesslich kennen wir uns ja nicht so lange wie Claire und Alex. War doch klar, dass die beiden zuerst Eltern werden." antwortetet Nick lachend und Tess nickte grinsen zustimmend.

Claire verdrehte die Augen und sah etwas hilflos Alex an. Der beugte sich zu ihr rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Nun irgendwo haben sie ja Recht. Stell dir vor wir hätten das hier schon lange haben können." flüsterte er ihr dabei zu. Claire nickte selig.

„Wenn ich mir das so verstelle! O Nein dann würden ja hier jede Menge Kinder rumtollen, die ich wieder beaufsichtigen muss!" maulte Jodi halblaut.

Harry hatte sie gehört und sah sie schmunzelnd an. „Dagegen wäre ja nichts einzuwenden, nur das mit dem Beaufsichtigen, das ist Grosseltern Sache."

Betroffen sahen sich die Zwei Pärchen an.

„Da de es gerade erwähnst. Was ist mit Mom? Ich mein, wie wird sie darauf reagieren?" fragte Nick vorsichtig nach.

Harry wurde wieder ernst. „Ich muss es ja nicht beschönigen. Eure Mutter ist im Moment etwas schwierig. Sie hatte schon immer Pläne mit euch und die haben sich in Luft aufgelöst. Sie hat eine Menge zu verarbeiten." versuchte Harry zu erklären.

Alex brauste auf. „Ja Pläne stimmt, doch sie hat uns nie gefragt. Dad komm sei fair, dass Mom im Moment alleine dasteht ist ganz allein ihre Schuld. Sie hat ja aus allem ein riesen Geheimnis gemacht. Wenn sie uns mit einbezogen hätte, uns die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, dann wäre sie heute mit uns hier. Aber sie war es ja, die uns das Leben schwer gemacht hat. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass sie es beinahe geschafft hätte Tess und Nick zu trennen. Sogar während der Verlobungszeit hat sie versucht einen Keil zwischen die zwei zu treiben. Geschweige von dem, was sie mir angetan hat. Sie ist meine Mutter, aber ich muss sie nicht mögen." schloss Alex bitter.

Harry sah ihn an. „Ich weiss am besten was eure Mutter euch angetan hat. Ich war ja auch nicht immer der Mustervater. Natürlich war ich wütend und verletzt, als ich die Lüge um dich raus gefunden hatte. Ich wollte mich damals sofort scheiden lassen doch wir haben und zusammengesetzt und geredet. Viel geredet und lange, ich glaube das war das erste Mal, dass eure Muter und ich so ehrlich zueinander waren. Alex du musst auch deine Muter verstehen. Sie war allein und hatte Angst, deshalb hatte sie das getan. Ich konnte ihr verzeihen, denn ich liebe deine Mutter, weil sie so ist wie sie ist. Sie hat immer nur aus Liebe gehandelt, nie aus Hass." erklärte Harry.

Tess sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Das mag wohl sein, aber Harry, Liz hasst mich. Sie hat es zwar nicht wörtlich gesagt, aber es ist so. Seit der Verlobung hat sie keine Ruhe gegeben und seit wir verheiratet sind, spricht sie nicht mit uns. Ist das ihre Art Liebe zu zeigen?" fragte sie säuerlich.

Harry sah sie traurig an „Tess wie könnte sie auf euch zukommen? Sie hat sich ja einiges geleistet. Sie schämt sich deswegen. Habt ihr euch nicht gewundert, warum sie heute nicht dabei war?" fragte er nun etwas ärgerlich.

Betroffen sahen sich alle an. Ausser Jodi, die wurde rot im Gesicht und versuchte ihr Gesicht zu verstecken. Claire hatte es aber bemerkt.

„Jodi?" fragte sie deshalb

Jodi straffte die Schultern und sah nun alle fest an. „Mr. Ryan hat Recht. Liz geht es nicht besonders gut. Ich bin die einzige die zu ihr darf. Wir haben sehr viel miteinander geredet. Ich weiß, dass es ihr wirklich Leid tut was geschehen ist. Sie fragt mich ständig nach euch aus. Sie war auch sehr besorgt als ich ihr von Claires Schwangerschaft erzählt habe und dass sie so unter Alex´ Weggang litt. Sie hatte sich auch immer Sorgen um dich gemacht Alex. Sie wusste, dass du in der Rodeoshow mit machst und telefonierte regelmässig mit einem gewissen Tom. Er hatte ihr von deinen waghalsigen Aktionen erzählt.

Sie wollte auch wissen, wie es bei euch zweien läuft, Tess. Sie hat mir auch gestanden, dass sie dich eigentlich sehr bewundert. Sie kam ja auch aus der Stadt, doch sie hatte viel länger gebraucht um sich hier einzugewöhnen. Dein Mut und Willenskraft haben ihr sehr imponiert.

Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass sie bei eurer Hochzeit heimlich dabei war? Sie wollte euch zusehen wie ihr heiratet, wusste aber, dass sie nicht willkommen war. Euer Hochzeitsfoto steht bei ihr im Zimmer.

Und Alex, ja sie hat einen großen Fehler gemacht. Wer hat das nicht von uns. Nehmt doch meinen Dad. Ich weiss, dass er mich liebt, aber er schafft es nicht bei mir zu sein. Soll ich ihn deswegen hassen?"

Alle sahen Jodi an. Ihre Standpauke hatte es in sich. Alle fühlten sich nun schuldig und Harry sah Jodi dankbar an.

„Sieh an, unsere kleine Jodi ist erwachsen geworden." sagte Alex anerkennend.

Jodi wurde wieder rot und sah verlegen zu Claire, diese ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich Jodi." sagte sie ihr dabei.

„Was machen wir nun?" fragte Claire unvermittelt. „Ich mein, wenn wir jetzt alle bei ihr auftauchen, ist es ja auch nicht die Lösung!"

„Ich denke es ist am besten, wenn du und Alex zu ihr geht. Immerhin wird sie ja bald Großmutter und es wäre schön, wenn sie es von euch erfährt und nicht von unserem kleinen Spion hier." schlug Harry vorsichtig vor.

Claire sah Alex an und bemerkte dass er mit sich kämpfte.

„Alex komm mit!" sagte sie und zog ihn hoch. Erstaunt folgte er ihr nach draußen.

„Wohin gehst du mit mir?" fragte er als sie alleine waren.

Claire ging zum Auto und sagte nichts, machte ihm aber deutlich, dass er einsteigen sollte. Widerwillig stieg er ein.

Claire wusste wo sie mit ihm hin gehen wollte. An ihren See. Immer wenn einer von ihnen Probleme hatte fanden sie hier Lösungen, warum sollte es dieses Mal anders sein!

Als Alex erkannte wohin sie fuhr wurde er ruhiger. Er hatte im ersten Moment die Befürchtung, dass sie nach Killarney fahren würden.

Als sie am See angekommen waren stiegen sie aus und setzten sich vorsichtig ans Ufer.

„Alex, ich weiß nicht genau was du im Moment durchmachst. Aber ich weiß, dass wir ein Problem haben. Wenn wir das nicht klären, werden wir daran zerbrechen. Sag jetzt nichts und hör mir zu.

Ich bin ohne Mutter aufgewachsen, Liz war aber immer für mich da. Als Dad starb war dein Vater mir eine grosse Hilfe. Ich mag deine Eltern und ich will, dass unser Kind ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihnen haben kann. Wir Leben hier im Outback, wir können ihnen nicht aus dem Weg gehen.

Ich bin auch sauer auf Liz aber ich kann sie verstehen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich bald selber Mutter werde und nur das Beste für den Zwerg will. Liz hat es versucht und hat Fehler gemacht.

Doch Jodi hat Recht. Willst du ihr für ewig böse sein?

Willst du unserem Kind den Umgang mit Harry erlauben und den mit Liz verbieten?

Ich überlasse dir die Entscheidung. Ich liebe dich und habe dich erst jetzt wiederbekommen. Ich will nicht, dass Geheimnisse und Lügen unsere Beziehung belasten. Egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich werde versuchen damit zu leben."

Claire hatte die ganze Zeit dabei aufs Wasser gesehen, aber da sie nun gesagt hatte, was ihr wichtig war, sah sie ihn an.

Alex sah sie an und berührte ihren Bauch.

„Ach Claire, soll ich vergessen, dass sie mich belogen hat? Wer sagt mir, dass sie es nicht wieder tut?" fragte er sie zweifelnd.

„Würdest du mich wieder verlassen?" fragte sie zurück.

„Nein, einmal hat mir gereicht!" gab er zu.

„Siehst du, du hast mir vergeben und hast daraus gelernt. Ich verlange ja nicht, dass du Lizs Taten vergisst, aber verzeih ihr und gib euch eine neue Chance."

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an. Sie sah wie er mit seinen Gefühlen kämpfte. Zart gab sie ihm einen Kuss.

Alex legte einen Arm um sie und sie sahen nun gemeinsam aufs Wasser. Beide sagten kein Wort mehr. Als es langsam frisch wurde fuhren sie zurück.

Claire wusste, dass Alex viel zu verdauen hatte und ließ ihn deshalb ihn Ruhe.

Als sie wieder zuhause waren, sahen sie, dass ihr Besuch gegangen war.

Alex war froh darüber, denn er wollte heute nur mit Claire alleine sein.

Claire ging in die Küche und sah, dass ihnen jemand bereits was zum Essen vorbereitet hatte.

Alex kam ebenfalls rein und half ihr den Tisch zu decken.

Während dem Essen sprachen sie über vieles, doch das Thema Liz liessen sie aus.

Als Claire müde war ging sie nach oben um sich hinzulegen. Alex wollte noch eine Weile auf der Veranda bleiben und nachdenken.

Claire verstand es und zog sich zurück.

Alex war dankbar, dass er bei ihr nicht so viele Worte sagen musste, Claire verstand ihn auch so. Später ging er ebenfalls hoch. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte legte er sich zu der schlafenden Claire.

Sanft legte er seinen Arm um sie und seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch.

Claire öffnete die Augen, glücklich schielte sie zu seiner Hand und umschloss seine mit ihrer Hand.

„Danke, dass du mich nicht gedrängt hast Claire." murmelte Alex an ihrem Hinterkopf.

„Danke, dass du zurückgekommen bist." flüsterte sie leise und drehte den Kopf nach hinten um ihn anzusehen.

Alex küsste sie lange und innig und dann schliefen sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Alex eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Claire, wenn es dir recht ist würde ich heute nach Killarney gehen." teilte er Claire mit.

Sie nickte uns hielt ihm leicht lächelnd den Autoschlüssel hin. „Was denkst du, kannst du mit deiner Rippe Autofahren?"

„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du mitkommst. Nicht nur wegen der Rippe, schließlich habe ich ja auch noch eine Gehirnerschütterung." sagte er leicht lachend.

Claire behielt den Schlüssel in ihrer Hand und grinste ihn frech an.

„Also, sollen wir gehen?" fragte sie ihn frech.

„Ok, lass es uns hinter uns bringen." antwortete er ergeben.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie nach Killarney.

Harry erkannte Claires Pick-up und rief nach seiner Frau.

„Liz, ich glaube du bekommst Besuch!"

Liz kam heraus und sah den Wagen. „Komisch Jodi kommt doch sonst nie um diese Zeit?" wunderte sie sich.

Als der Wagen näher kam, erkannte sie, dass Claire hinter dem Steuer sass.

Unsicher sah Liz ihren Mann an.

Claire hielt direkt neben ihnen an und nun sah Liz, dass auch Alex im Fahrzeug sass.

Nervös und ängstlich suchte sie die Hand ihres Mannes. Harry drückte ihr ermutigend die Hand.

Alex und Claire stiegen nun aus und gingen auf die Beiden zu.

Claire ging gradewegs zu Liz und umarmte sie. Diese zögerte einen Moment, doch dann erwiderte sie die Umarmung.

Glücklich liess Claire Liz los und sah sich nach Alex um.

Er stand da und sah seine Mutter an.

„Alex... es tut mir so Leid...Ich ... ich wollte.." versuchte Liz zu sagen.

Alex ging zu ihr hin und umarmte sie nun ebenfalls. Glücklich drückte Liz ihren Sohn. Zu fest, denn Alex stöhnte auf und er liess sie los. Er rieb sich über seine schmerzende Rippe.

„Oh Alex das wollte ich nicht. Endschuldige ... ich .. ich " In Liz Augen sammelten sich bereits Tränen.

„Ist schon gut Mom. Nur tu das nie wieder, verstanden!" ernst sah er sie an.

Liz verstand. Er meinte nicht nur die Umarmung, sondern auch das andere.

„Nie wieder versprochen!" sagte sie ihm ebenfalls ernst.

Beide sahen sich einem Moment an und dann lächelten sie gleichzeitig.

Claire und Harry hatten ihnen zugesehen und Harry legte nun Claire einen Arm um ihre Schultern dabei gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke Claire." sagte er nur und Claire sah ihn etwas erstaunt an. Sie gab ihm nun ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte „Bitte."

Liz und Alex hatten das beobachtet und grinsten „ Hey Dad, lass die Finger von meinem Mädchen. Sie gehört mir!" sagte er lachend.

Liz sah ihren Sohn erstaunt an. Sie sah zwischen ihm und Claire hin und her.

Claire ging nun zu Alex und stellte sich neben ihm. Alex küsste sie sanft und strich demonstrativ über ihr Bäuchlein.

„Verstehe ich das Richtig? Ich seit ein Paar? Du bist der Vater von Claires Baby?" fragte sie verdattert.

Beide nickten „Ist das in Ordnung für dich Liz? Ich meine, das mit uns und ihr hier?" fragte Claire schüchtern und strich sich dabei über ihre Rundung.

Liz strahlte „Natürlich, Claire du warst schon immer wie eine Tochter für mich. Kommt rein, ich möchte alles wissen. Seit wann seid ihr zusammen? Wie kam es dazu?" fragte sie aufgeregt, doch dann blieb sie stehen.

Ihre Augen glänzten. „IHR?" fragte sie neugierig.

Claire grinste „Ich denke schon, in ca. 15 Wochen wissen wir ja dann bescheid!"

Alex und Harry sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. „Dad ich schwörs dir, den Tritten nach wird es ein Junge!" sagte Alex trocken. Sie lachten und gingen hinein. Sie hatten viel nachzuholen und blieben den ganzen Tag.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Kapitel**

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. In den letzten drei Monaten war so viel geschehen.

Nachdem sich Alex mit seiner Mutter versöhnt hatte, fand diese den Mut und ging nach Wilgul.

Sie wollte sich bei ihnen entschuldigen und so manches wieder gerade rücken.

Tess war erstaunt gewesen, dass Liz tatsächlich den ersten Schnitt gemacht hatte und lies ihr Zeit sich auszusprechen.

Nick war an dem Tag unterwegs und daher hatten die beiden Frauen viel Zeit über das Vergangene zu sprechen. Als Nick am Abend zurück kam war er erstaunt seine Mutter anzutreffen. Vor allem da sie und Tess vergnüglich zusammen in der Küche standen und kochten.

Nick war froh, dass Tess nicht nachtragend war und von da an war Liz öfters bei ihnen auf besuch.

Auch auf Drovers hatte sich viel geändert. Claire konnte nun nicht mehr so viel mithelfen und Harry hatte ihr ein paar Jungs aus Killarney ausgeliehen um ihnen zu helfen. So konnte Alex bei Claire bleiben, wenn das Baby kam.

Als es dann so weit war und Claire mitten in der Nacht die Wehen bekam reagierte Alex panisch.

Liz hatte sich angeboten in dieser Zeit auf Drovers zu bleiben. Sie ahnte, dass ihr Sohn den Kopf verlieren würde. Sie war es, die Belle anrief und bescheid sagte. Liz hatte auch Harry angerufen um ihm bescheid zu geben, denn sie hielt es für sicherer, wenn Harry Claire ins Krankenhaus fuhr.

Claire war froh, dass Liz da war. Zusammen warteten sie auf Harry. der bald darauf eintraf.

Zusammen fuhren sie alle ins Krankenhaus. Während Claire für die Geburt vorbereitet wurde musste Alex sich umziehen gehen. Er wollte bei der Geburt dabei sein.

In dieser Zeit informierte Liz auch Tess und Nick, dass es bei Claire losgegangen war. Die Beiden waren ziemlich schnell im Krankenhaus und hatten Jodi und Becky dabei. Nun warteten sie alle, dass ihnen jemand bescheid gab.

Nach einigen Stunden kam Alex glücklich mit einem kleinen Bündel zu ihnen hinaus.

Liz und Harry sprangen sofort von ihren Stühlen auf und gingen ihm entgegen.

Alex zeigte ihnen stolz sein Kind.

„Darf ich euch Jackson Harrison McLeod vorstellen?" fragte er überflüssiger weise.

„Einen Sohn? Oh Alex, er ist ja bezaubernd und so gross" freute sich Liz.

„Er ist perfekt! 4327 Gramm und 48 Zentimeter!" sagte Alex zufrieden.

„Wie geht es Claire?" fragte nun Tess.

Alex strahlte sie an „Tess, deine Schwester war großartig! Sie war ja so tapfer! Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer und erholt sich. Ich wollte euch nur unseren Sohn zeigen, ich gehe nun gleich wieder zu ihr." sagte Alex gerührt.

Alex ging voraus und die anderen folgten ihm. Als Alex bei Claire rein ging zögerten sie etwas, doch Alex nickte ihnen zu.

Langsam gingen sie alle rein. Claire saß ihn ihrem Bett. Sie sah müde aus, aber sie strahlte und war glücklich. Alex übergab ihr das Baby und küsste sie auf die Haare.

Stolz hielt Claire ihren Sohn in den Armen.

Tess kam auf sie zu und strich ihr über den Kopf.

„Er ist wunderschön Claire. Alex hat uns erzählt wie tapfer du warst." sagte sie ihr.

Claire grinste „Hat er euch auch erzählt, dass er beinahe umgekippt wäre. Ich so mitten drin am pressen und Alex gleitet so schön zu Boden!

Alle haben sich dann um ihn gekümmert und mich fast dabei vergessen!" erzählte sie lachend.

Alex rieb sich verlegen den Kopf. Nick und Harry gingen zu ihm hin und grinsten breit.

„Tapfer so so!" nahm ihn Nick hoch.

Tess sah ihn schelmisch an „Na wir werden dann sehen wie du es in ein paar Monaten machst mein lieber."

Verlegen strich sich nun Nick über den Kopf, während die andern Tess neugierig ansahen.

„Wir wollten nichts sagen und abwarten bis es sicher ist. Ich bin im dritten Monat." erzählte Tess freudestrahlend.

Alle gratulierten nun den werdenden Eltern und widmeten sich aber schnell wieder Claire und dem Baby.

Claire durfte nach wenigen Tagen bereits nach Hause und diesmal fuhr Alex seine wertvolle Fracht selber nach Drovers.

Claire hatte großes Glück, denn Jackson war ein ausgesprochen friedliches Baby. Es fiel ihr leicht in den Alltag einer Mutter rein zuwachen und Alex war ihr eine grosse Hilfe. Er hatte freiwillig die Nachtschichten übernommen, sodass Claire schlafen konnte.

Liz hatte Claire davon überzeugt eine Milchpumpe zu verwenden, so konnte Claire Jackson tagsüber stillen und nachts gab ihm Alex das Fläschchen.

Claire war glücklich wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Sie hatte einen gesunden Jungen und einen Mann der sie liebte und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas. Das einzige was sie etwas betrübte war, dass Alex nie von Heirat gesprochen hatte.

Auch Alex hatte sich darüber Gedanken gemacht und hatte einen Plan. Aber er wollte Claire damit überraschen.

Als Jackson zwei Monate alt war wurde er getauft. Alle fuhren nach Gungellan, wo die Taufe stattfinden sollte.

Alle waren gekommen. Jodi, Becky, Jack, Meg, Terry, Dave, Vince und natürlich die Familie. Tess und Nick waren die Taufpaten. Alle saßen nun in der Kirche und warteten darauf, dass es losging.

Als der Pfarrer rein kam standen alle auf. Der wiederum nickte Alex zu.

Alex machte einen Schritt auf Claire zu, die ihn verwundert ansah.

„Claire durch dich wurde mein Leben komplett. Du hast mir gezeigt, was Liebe ist und dass man durch diese alles erreichen kann. Deine Liebe hat mir Ruhe, Zufriedenheit und das Gefühl von Zuhause gegeben. Mit unserem Sohn hast du mir das schönste Geschenk gemacht." Alex kniete sich nun hin.

Claires Augen wurden riesen gross. „Claire Louise McLeod würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und meine Frau werden?" Alex zauberte eine kleine Schachtel aus seinem Anzug und öffnete sie. Claire sah einen wunderschönen goldenen Ring. In seiner Mitte strahlte sie ein großer Diamant an.

Claire sah Alex mit großen Augen an. „Ja, Alex ich will deine Frau werden!" sagte sie leise.

Alex stand nun wieder auf und streifte ihr den Ring über, sanft küsste er sie dabei.

Der Pfarrer wandte sich nun an die Gäste. „Liebe Gäste, ihr seit heute hierher gekommen um Jackson in der Familie Gottes zu begleiten. Nun freue ich mich ihnen mitzuteilen zu dürfen, dass heute nicht nur die Taufe von Jackson stattfindet, sondern auch die Hochzeit seiner Eltern.

Sprachlos sah Claire Alex an. „Wie.. was.. geht das denn einfach so?" stotterte sie erstaunt.

Nick und Tess kamen zu ihnen und nickten. Alex sah sie zufrieden an „Ich habe schon vor 6 Wochen das Aufgebot bestellt und alles in die Wege geleitet. Mom hat mir dabei sehr geholfen. Tess und Nick sind unsere Trauzeugen und wussten auch bescheid." erklärte er ihr stolz.

Claire konnte es nicht fassen. Alex hatte alles schon so lange geplant. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Können wir?" fragte nun der Pfarrer.

Beide nickten und stellten sich hin. Der Pfarrer hielt eine wunderschöne Predigt von Liebe und Zusammengehörigkeit. Doch Alex und Claire sahen nur sich und hörten seine Worte gar nicht richtig.

Der Pfarrer musste sich ein paar mal räuspern um sie wieder zurückzuholen. Schliesslich mussten sie ja noch eine Frage beantworten.

Verlegen lachten die beiden und konzentrierten sich wieder auf den Pfarrer. Er stellte ihnen die berühmte Frage und nachdem Alex und Claire diese mit Ja beantwortet hatten, taufte er den kleinen Jackson Harrison.

Claire und Alex küssten sich selig und der kleine Jackson gluckste vor Freude.

Der Pfarrer wandte sich wieder an die Gäste.

„Ich freu mich ihnen Claire und Alexander Ryan-McLeod mit ihrem Sohn Jackson Harrison Ryan-McLeod vorzustellen zudürfen.

Die Gäste applaudierten und Claire sah Alex an „Ryan-McLeod?" fragte sie spöttisch.

Alex grinste sie frech an. „Du kannst ja den Namen in McLeod- Ryan umändern lassen Claire, deine Entscheidung!" sagte er augenzwinkernd.

„Eigentlich dachte ich nur an einen Namen. Ryan, ich finde das genügt" sagte Claire schmunzelnd.

„Oh nein Claire das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Drovers Run sollte irgendwann wieder einem Jack McLeod gehören. Ein Ryan ist da fehl am Platz." sagte Alex ernst.

Claire sah ihn überrascht an. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass er so weit denken würde. „Ich liebe dich, hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt?" fragte Claire schelmisch.

Alex sah sie an „Heute nicht." sagte er leicht grinsend.

„Ich liebe dich Alexander Marion Ryan-McLeod, für dieses und das nächste Leben!" sagte Claire flüsternd und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich Claire Louise Ryan-McLeod, für alle weiteren Leben die danach kommen." erwiderte Alex und küsste sie auch.

Glücklich wandten sie sich nun den Gratulanten zu und ließen sich feierten.

**Epilog**

Claire sass auf ihrer Veranda und genoss die Aussicht.

Ein kleines Mädchen kam auf sie zugerannt.

„Granny, Granny! Adam hat mich gehauen!" rief sie dabei. Etwas schwerfällig stand Claire auf.

„Na mein Engel und was hast du denn vorher deinem Bruder angetan?" fragte Claire ihre Enkelin.

Das kleine Mädchen grinste breit und zeigte dabei eine riesige Zahnlücke. „Och nichts ich hab ihn nur in den Pferdemist gestoßen!" gestand sie leise.

Claire lachte. Ihr kam ein großer dunkelblonder jüngerer Mann entgegen.

„Louis Pruedenc Ryan-McLeod komm sofort her!" rief er von weitem.

Die kleine versteckte sich hinter Claire, als der junge Mann vor ihr stand, sah er sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Das war ja klar, dass sie zu dir rennt Mom. Du unterstütz sie doch noch bei all ihrem Blödsinn, den sie immer macht. Hat sie dir erzählt, was sie mit Adam gemacht hat?" fragte er aufgebracht.

„Ja Jackson, sie hat es mir erzählt!" sagte Claire nur.

„Und hast du nichts zusagen?" wollte ihr Sohn weiter wissen.

Claire hob ihre Hand und tätschelte sanft das Gesicht von Jackson „Mein Junge du musst noch so viel über die McLeod Frauen lernen. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass bei dir die Ryan Gene mehr durchgeschlagen haben." sagte sie schelmisch.

„Deine Schwester war ja in Lous alter auch so! Sie hat dich ja auch ständig in den Mist gestoßen, warum sollte es deinem Sohn besser ergehen als dir?"

Jackson blick wurde sanfter, „Ja, aber Pruedenc hat mich nicht mit drei Jahren rein geworfen. Adam ist noch zu klein um sich gegen seine Schwester zu wehren. Dass du sie noch dafür lobst macht es nicht besser." tadelte er sie nun sanft.

Alex kam mit einem Häufchen dreckigem Elend auf dem Arm ihnen entgegen. Kopfschütteln sah er dabei seine Enkelin an.

„Lou wenn ich dich das nächste Mal dabei erwische, wie du Adam in den Mist schrubbst, fliegst du ihm hinterher. Du bist fünf Jahre alt und solltest auf ihn acht geben, dabei bist du ja die größere Gefahr für ihn." schimpfte Alex mit ihr.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn er im Weg stand." erwiderte sie trotzig. Sie mochte es nicht wenn ihr Grandpa mit ihr schimpfte.

„Lou geh zu deiner Mutter und hole sie, du wirst ihr helfen Adam sauber zu machen.

Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich kennen den Blick, ich hab ihn erfunden! Also geht nun" sagte Claire und fuhr Lou über ihre Zöpfe und zog leicht daran. Beleidigt stampfte das Mädchen hinein.

Jackson ging ihr nach um nach sicher zugehen das sie auch nicht wieder abhaute.

Alex ging zu Claire und sah. Beide begannen gleichzeitig zu grinsen an.

„Die Kleine hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren, findest du nicht?" fragte Alex seine Frau.

„Oh ja! Sie ist eine richtige McLeod, sie kann es einfach nicht lassen einen Ryan Mann eins auszuwischen!"

antwortete Claire listig. Alex lachte und nahm sie den Arm.

Am Abend saßen alle zusammen am großen Esszimmertisch. Nick und Tess waren in Begleitung ihrer Zwei Kinder gekommen. Ihre Älteste Tochter Ruth Elizabeth erwartete ihr erstes Kind und Brian, ihr Nachzügler studierte Agrarwissenschaft in Melbourne.

Claire betrachtete ihre Familie, alle waren anwesend. Nur ihre Tochter Pruedenc fehlte, sie hielt einen Vortrag über Biologische Farmerbetriebe an der Uni von Sydney.

Sie sah ihren Mann an. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und sah sie grinsend an.

„Glücklich?" fragte er sie leise. „Dank dir ja!" antwortete sie ebenso leise.

Sanft gab ihr Alex einen Kuss.

Claire seufzte zufrieden. Oja sie war Glücklich. Nach über dreißig Ehejahren waren sie und Alex immer noch so verliebt wie am ersten Tag.

Was will man mehr vom Leben!

ENDE

©Ari


End file.
